


Asmodeus's Legacy

by Sandylee007



Series: Asmodeus's Gift [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Temporary Character Death, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 53,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandylee007/pseuds/Sandylee007
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'ASMODEUS'S GIFT'Over the course of thirteen chapters, we explore two dramatic, life-altering years in the life of the Lightwood-Bane family. We get to see how Alec and Magnus cope with Danya's first year, as well as Alec's new immortality. Somehow it's possible that things get even more hectic when Danya is five and two pieces of shocking news spin their worlds around.In two timelines the family faces challenges from parenting and postpartum depression to death and new, budding life. Through all the pain, stress, sorrow and drama, will they grow stronger? Or will they fall apart?





	1. Coming Home / Shocking News

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, here we go! It's time to get started with the second part of this trilogy. How bumpy of a ride this will be... We'll see.
> 
> First of all... THANK YOU, so much, for all the love you've given the prequel of this story! It means more to me than you'll ever know. (HUGS) I really hope that this will please you as much!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Nope, I still own nothing. If I did, the series wouldn't be over already. (sniffles)
> 
> Awkay, because stalling is rude and I'm sort of anxious to get started... Let's go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride.
> 
> JUST TO AVOID CONFUSION: This whole story will happen in two timelines. The other one follows each month of Danya's first year home. In the second timeline she's five.

##### The day Danya comes home

/

It occurred to Alec that he’d never seen Magnus truly nervous. Uncertain and concerned, certainly, but never nervous, at least like that morning. Alec figured that over the centuries he’d lived his beloved had learned to hide it well. Yet the day they got to take Danya home for the first time… Magnus was panicking.

“I feel like we’re forgetting something important”, Magnus muttered with a frown. The warlock paced around the bedroom of Lorenzo’s mansion, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he was still recovering and had to be in pain. “Are you sure that we have enough formula and diapers? What about clothes and toys?”

Alec couldn’t help it. He smiled. And wondered how it was possible to adore his fiancé even more than he already had. “Magnus, don’t worry about all that. Catarina told you to go easy on magic use for a while but we have a lot of stores close to home.” Of course he knew that material things weren’t the biggest issue. He went on in a soft but firm tone. “The three of us will be just fine.” He looked towards Danya. “Right, Dany?”

Her being too young for it be damned, Alec was sure that she smiled. Before sticking out her tongue. He chose to believe that she agreed with him.

Alec turned his gaze towards Magnus upon sensing a stare. The look on the older man’s face did funny things to several parts of him. “What?”

Magnus shook his head, eyes softening. “You continue to surprise me.” One of the warlock’s eyebrows arched elegantly. “I can’t believe how calm you are.”

Alec couldn’t help it. He burst into a laugh. (And realized, yet again, just how little he laughed before Magnus entered his life like a force of nature.) “Do you seriously imagine that I’m calm? This is my fifth attempt at changing her diaper.” Danya sneezed, or perhaps scoffed, as if to express her own opinion on his performance.

Magnus grinned and shook his head. “So we’re both a mess.” _We’re in this together_ , was obviously what the older man meant.

Suddenly they both felt a little less terrified.

Roughly an hour later Alec’s heart was beating fast for several reasons while they entered Magnus’s apartment, which was now their little family’s home. He had a protective, supportive arm wrapped around his fiancé and his other hand held their little one in a carrier. It was terrifying, but also felt so perfect that it was a little scary.

And then a gang of friends and family surrounded them. There were some paint stains on a widely smiling Clary’s clothes. Simon and Jace both had grins on their faces. When Izzy emerged from the kitchen they all chorused. “Welcome home!”

“And don’t worry”, Izzy continued. “I didn’t do any cooking. I just unpacked some groceries and formula.”

Magnus smiled fondly. “Thank you, Isabelle. Although I could’ve just magicked all that.”

Alec snorted. “No magic use on my watch before you’re fully recovered”, he announced immediately. And softened his words with a kiss on Magnus’s cheek. He was amazed by how comfortable he was with displays of affection in front of their audience. Apparently nearly losing Magnus demolished some of his inhibitions. The way the warlock leaned closer to his kiss with a barely audible little sound of surprise and delight made any possible embarrassment worth it.

“So.” Jace’s voice interrupted the tender moment. “Are you ready to see the nursery?”

Alec wasn’t sure what to expect. What he encountered… wasn’t it. His eyes widened and he gasped. He was almost sure that in the carrier Danya did the same. (Either mimicking him, just yawning, excited about something only she could understand or phenomenally perceptive.)

The crib he and Magnus both fell in love with had finally been put together. A drawer that’d already been in the room was now full of clothes and diapers. The most striking change, however, was a painting on the ceiling.

It was a night-time landscape, the colors a mixture of dark-blue, silver and gold. Moon cast its light on a lake, creating a stunningly beautiful moon river. Only two stars of the purest gold were in the sky, one of them slightly bigger, or perhaps closer, than the other. Below them Clary had added familiar words in triumphant gold. ‘ _Aku Cinta Kamu_ ’ At the bottom of the painting two figures, of whom only joined hands were visible, watched the view.

“What do you think?” Clary sounded slightly nervous. “I didn’t misspell that, right?”

Alec… was speechless. Magnus didn’t fare much better. “Oh, Biscuit… It turned out even more beautiful than I envisioned.”

“What?” Something clicked in Alec’s head. His eyes narrowed slightly as they turned towards the older man. “So you were the driving force behind this whole thing while you were supposed to be on bed rest?” Honestly, he wasn’t even surprised.

“I didn’t leave the bed for this, I swear.” Magnus grinned far less sheepishly than he should’ve. “Alexander, I already planned our engagement party without leaving the bed. Did you really imagine that I’d let others do all the planning on the nursery?” The warlock sounded mildly scandalized by the suggestion.

Alec tried, very hard, to be annoyed. Instead he kissed Magnus, languidly this time. And prayed to what or whoever was listening that they’d get to keep this bliss at least a little while longer.

/

##### Danya five years old

/

The ceiling painting of Danya’s room was the first thing Alec saw when his eyes fluttered open. Bathing in the light of a new morning, it looked even more beautiful than when he first saw it. At first he frowned, not quite understanding how he ended up in his daughter’s room. It changed to a smile when he felt a tiny body climbing onto the bed. “Morning, daddy”, Danya greeted him.

Alec kissed her hair while she glued herself to his side like an octopus. “Good morning to you, too, Dany”, he murmured softly. “Did I fall asleep in the middle of a bedtime story again?” Coming back home so tired that he couldn’t even complete a damned bedtime story was among the things he hated about being the head of the Institute.

“Yeah. But it’s okay.” Danya’s genuine understanding and forgiveness tugged at something inside him fiercely. “Papa sneaked in and read the rest of it. Then he showed me how to make a nightlight, so you wouldn’t have bad dreams.” There was a proud, excited smile on her face and her dark, glamoured eyes shone. For the about a millionth time he marveled how much like Magnus she looked. People said that she had his nose and a lot of his facial expressions, but all he saw when watching her was the man he loved. (Immortality was still a touchy topic for him. But centuries with the two loves of his life… The thought of that made it all a little less terrifying.) “Did it work?”

Alec kissed her forehead. She grimaced, then giggled and returned his gesture in kind. “Seems it did”, he assured her. “Because I had a dream of you.”

His answer made Danya shine. Heartened by her reaction, he ruffled her hair affectionately. “Where’s your papa? I want to ask if he had nice dreams, too.”

“In the bathroom.” Danya’s eyebrows furrowed. “He made weird noises.”

Alec’s stomach knotted from worry when he realized that she meant throwing up. “I'm sure that he's feeling a lot better already. But I’ll go and check up on him.”

Danya nodded. “Can I magic blueberry pancakes for him? They always help me.”

Alec wasn’t exactly comfortable with his little girl using magic. He was accustomed to seeing Magnus do it, but she was only five and his heart skipped a beat every time a blue glow appeared from her hands. However, she’d been able to do this particular trick since she was three and had to suffer through Alec’s pancakes one memorable morning. “Why not. But be careful, okay?”

"Okay, daddy."

By the time Alec sauntered to the bathroom Magnus was brushing his teeth. (It always amused him to see his husband taking care of such tasks the mundane way.) He kissed the warlock’s temple and earned an appreciative humming sound as a response. “Hey. You alright?” Every little bit of him itched to poke, probe and demand answers. But if the past few years had taught him anything, it was that such an approach didn’t work on Magnus. Or their daughter, for the matter.

Magnus spat out toothpaste. “I’m fine. Just… feeling some strain from yesterday. That pesky demon took a bit of a toll on me.”

Alec’s brows furrowed. This was a part of Magnus’s regained post as the High Warlock he didn’t like. “I figured that something unexpected happened when you came home even later than I did.” Coming home to learn that his husband wasn’t there yet nearly made him lose his mind from worry. He always fretted when he knew that Magnus was on duty. But he had to seem calm for Danya’s sake. The only reason he fell asleep was sheer exhaustion.

“Alexander, I’m fine.” (Those words might’ve been a comfort, if Alec didn’t remember all the times in the past when the truth had been the exact opposite.) “A little nauseous, and very irritated. But it’s nothing a morning with my three favorite girls wouldn’t fix.”

That brought a smile to Alec’s face. “Another playdate with Madzie and Catarina?” Despite their age-gap Danya and Madzie had become best friends.

“Yes. And, before that…” Magnus kissed him lovingly, despite his morning breath. “… I’ll have something even better. A breakfast with my two favorite people.”

Alec would’ve been more than happy to stay with his family the entire day. Especially when he still wasn’t convinced that his beloved was as alright as he said he was. But unfortunately his job refused to allow that. He groaned when a fire message from Jace cut his second kiss with Magnus short.

‘ _You should come to the Institute. Something’s happened._ ’

Alec wasn’t in the best of moods when he entered his office to find Jace waiting. “Alright, so what…?” Words froze into his throat.

His parents and Izzy were also there. All four of them had distraught looks on their faces. His mother and Izzy were crying openly.

“What…?” Alec had to clear his throat. “What’s going on?”

“There was a mission. It was supposed to be just a standard one, no risks involved. So a few trainee Shadowhunters were taken along to give them field experience.” Robert choked on his words. “Something… Something went wrong.”

/

While Madzie and Danya played in the living room of Catarina’s apartment Magnus and the nurse retreated to the bedroom. They left the door ajar just enough for them to be able to keep an eye on the kids. “How long did you say that the nausea’s been going on?”

Hard as he tried to stop the instinctive reaction, Magnus twitched from discomfort when he felt Catarina’s magic. (It always felt wrong, somehow, when the magic touching him was someone else's.) “For a few days. I didn’t think much of it before, but it was particularly nasty this morning. That was when this… possibility occurred to me.” 

“Any other symptoms?”

“Dizziness… Headaches…” Magnus’s jawline tightened when emotions threatened to get the best of him. “Just like…”

“… the previous time.” The wonder and worry in Catarina’s voice gave away what she’d found long before words. “Oh, Magnus… There’s definitely a beat in there.”

Suddenly Magnus was glad that he was on the bed. Everything spun while he fought desperately to process what he just heard. “How…?” He shook his head and succeeded in making himself feel even more dizzy. “Danya’s birth… I thought…” The damage her traumatizing labor caused was, in Catarina’s words, disastrous. It practically tore him to shreds. Despite Asmodeus’s visit a second pregnancy was supposed to be impossible.

“I know, I thought so too.” Catarina gave him a tiny smile. “I should’ve known that you’d find a way to pull off the impossible.”

Magnus barely heard her.

What if this pregnancy would be like the first one? What if the baby would grow too quickly again? The previous time he almost, the baby almost…What if…? He was terrified. And as much as he hated depending on people, he needed his husband.

Oh, god... How was he going to tell Alec? It took a year before the Shadowhunter stopped having nightmares of the day Danya was born. And what if Asmodeus would attempt to take advantage of this, too?

It took an hour before Magnus felt composed enough to try sharing the news. He listened to Catarina entertaining the girls behind a by then closed door in the living room. And jumped when his phone started ringing. It was Alec. He cleared his throat before picking up. “Hey.” His tone sounded so off that he grimaced. “I was just about to call you.” Icy dread went through him when he heard muffled sobs. “Alec?”

“ _It’s… It’s Max._ ” It took a considerable amount of time before Alec managed to continue. The next words were scarcely audible. “ _He’s dead._ ”


	2. One Month Old / Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus does his best to support Alec in his time of grief. And his secret comes out in a terrible way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s right, folks. It’s Monday, which means that it’s updating time. (grins) Hooray?
> 
> First things first, though. DAAAAANG, so many of you have already joined this journey! THANK YOU, so, so much, for every single amazing comment and kudos! You have NO IDEA how much they mean to me. (HUGS)
> 
> Okay then… I left you on a bit of a cliffhanger. Our boys got TWO bits of SHOCKING news. We’ll see how they cope with those in the chapter.

##### Danya one month old

Catarina was fairly confident to assume that with how long they’d been friends she knew Magnus well. So, after everything that’d happened, with his newborn under Asmodeus’s devilish spell to keep her alive and Alec trying to adjust to being immortal… She knew to be on a lookout. Because she knew that Magnus was in no fit state to look out for his own well-being.

Despite the rather bleak circumstances it warmed her heart that Alec ended up calling her. “ _I don’t know how to explain it, but… Something just feels off. I’d ask him about it myself, but…_ ” The Shadowhunter trailed off but the rest of the sentence was audible. Magnus loved Alec, so much that there was no way he’d share his true feelings with the archer who already had far too many things to worry about.

Catarina was even more relieved that Alec called when she entered the couple’s apartment. The living room was an explosion site of books, scrolls and ancient looking texts. In the middle of the chaos sat Magnus, with the kind of a look in his eyes that scared her a little. “Hurricane Bane stopped by, huh?”

For a few seconds Magnus was startled, hints of magic flaring around his hands, until he recognized her. “I’m, ah… looking for a way to help Danya.” He refused to meet her eyes, instead focused on a book. “One of these must have something, a way to…” He trailed off and visibly tried to remember what he meant to say.

Catarina gave her best friend a sad look, seeing how badly he was hurting despite his valiant efforts to hide it. “Magnus, I understand. But you can’t…”

“No, you don’t understand!” Magnus shook his head fervently, eyes darkening. “I failed her. I couldn’t keep her inside me until it would’ve been safe for her to be born. It’s my fault that she needed Asmodeus’s help.” The head-shaking became even more frantic while the self-loathing intensified. (She wondered how much of this and worse he’d bottled up for the past month to spare Alec.) “What kind of a parent…?” He lost his voice entirely.

Catarina wanted to tell him to take a break. She saw traces of too many sleepless nights on his face and assuming that he’d been neglecting eating as well wasn’t far-fetched. But she knew how useless gentle interrogation was until he was ready for it. So she decided to help him in another way. Steeling herself for a long and frustrating process, she sat down close to him. “Hand me some of those, will you?” She shrugged at his confused look. “My shift doesn’t start for a couple of more hours. Give me something useful to do.”

For a while she was worried that Magnus would lash out upon realizing that she’d come to check up on him. He didn’t. Instead she had a couple of books and scrolls pushed her way, accompanied by a look that held so much gratitude and surprise that it broke her heart.

They studied and flipped through pages in a silence. She was the one to break it. “Just so you know… You’re a fantastic papa. Don’t let anyone convince you differently, yourself included.”

Magnus said nothing.

##### Danya five years old

Magnus left Danya to spend time with Catarina and Madzie, then portaled to the Institute despite Alec insisting that he didn’t have to come. The sight he encountered upon entering his husband’s office… It broke his heart.

He didn’t see Alec immediately. The first thing his eyes registered was that pretty much everything on his beloved’s usually strictly organized desk had been hurled to the floor. Except for a copy of their wedding picture. (Alec couldn’t bring himself to harm such a precious item, even in an hour of crushing pain and sorrow.)

Then he heard muffled sounds. It took a while before he recognized them as sobs. Upon closer inspection he found Alec sitting against the wall behind his desk, face buried in his hands. The Shadowhunter’s knuckles had stopped bleeding but broken skin was easy to see. It was shocking, in the worst way, how tiny and fragile someone so tall and muscular could look.

Fighting back tears of his own, Magnus knelt in front of the archer. Alec shuddered when he brushed one damaged hand gently, first with his fingers, then with healing magic. For a while his husband attempted to pull away, yanked back harshly.

But Magnus wasn’t planning on giving up so easily. Their eyes met while he held on, firmly but tenderly. Alec’s were full of unshed tears and rage that was in no way directed at him. Magnus made sure that he countered that pain with all the love and support he could muster. And eventually the younger man relented.

As soon as Magnus was done with the healing Alec slumped against him and wrapped his arms around him so tightly that it hurt a little. The warlock didn’t waste a second before returning the embrace. Doing his best to fold himself protectively around the larger man, Magnus let Alec break down in his arms. He swallowed down his own emotions, from guilt to pain.

This was where immortality truly started to hurt for the first time, where Alec would inevitably understand what a burden it was. Max, of all people, was gone before having the time to truly live. Went where the archer couldn’t follow. Just like the baby they lost without getting to see him or her. How many more would be lost through the centuries to come? Centuries Alec was doomed to live for saving Magnus.

Magnus buried his face in Alec’s shoulder and held on tight. “I’m sorry”, he breathed out. “Alexander, I’m so sorry.”

‘ _Do you see it, now? It’s already breaking him. How many times do I have to explain to you how weak mortals are?_ ’ Asmodeus sounded sickeningly amused. After five years with that voice in his head Magnus wasn’t sure if it was real or a manifestation of his imagination. ‘ _Those like him don’t belong with those like us._ ’

Magnus almost got lost into those poisonous words. Until it registered to him how badly Alec was trembling. He anchored his mind desperately on what he could actually do something about. “If there’s anything I can do to help… Let me know.”

It took so long to get an answer that he imagined Alec didn’t hear him. Until the Shadowhunter whispered a single word. “Stay.”

Magnus bit back a whimper. With the threat of Asmodeus lurking around them like some sort of a monster under the bed… And with an unexpected pregnancy that might or might not be as hazardous as the previous one… What could he promise? “For as long as I can and you’ll have me”, he swore softly.

/

The funeral of a teenager was every bit as horrible as anyone might dread it to be. Alec wished, from the bottom of his heart, that Magnus could’ve been by his side through it all. But as much progress as their relationship had helped make, Downworlders attending to such an event was still frowned upon. While they were all about pushing against ridiculous prejudices, neither wanted to bring more drama to something that was already excruciating.

Sobs were the only sounds heard, until Maryse attempted to utter her late son’s name. “Maxw…” She trailed off, her voice breaking while tears ran down her cheeks.

Robert’s arm tightened around her and she leaned gratefully to his comfort. They hadn’t been a couple in years, there was no love between them. But this loss was something they shared. Robert cleared his throat, tears shining in his eyes. “Maxwell Lightwood.”

With the sound of his name what was happening became real. For a few moments Alec was sure that the grim knowledge would crush him. “Hail and farewell”, he barely managed.

“Hail and farewell”, Danya echoed with everyone else. She was far too young to understand in full what was going on. Her wide, slightly moist eyes watched the golden light of a soul rising and fading away. After a few moments she looked towards Alec. (He forced himself to not be ashamed of his tears. They agreed with Magnus that she needed to learn that it was alright to mourn.) “Daddy? Did uncle Max fly to the Angel, now?”

Alec gulped laboriously. It did nothing to help with the lump in his throat. “I think so”, he whispered. Desperately needing to believe it.

Even for Shadowhunters death was a great mystery. Wherever Max was… Alec wanted and needed to believe that it was an amazing place. Even if it was the kind of a place he’d probably never see himself.

Danya’s hand tightened around his. The comfort of her touch was the only thing keeping Alec from crashing to his knees when Max’s soul faded away and the pain hit him like a wave.

/

That evening was an unnervingly quiet one in the Lightwood-Bane household. For the sake of trying to create a semblance of normalcy Magnus magicked some food which none of them was really interested in eating. When Alec retreated wordlessly to the bedroom Magnus ushered Danya to the bathroom to brush her teeth. If she realized that bedtime came an hour earlier than usual, she didn’t mention it.

Magnus’s heart broke at the frown there was on Danya’s face when he tucked her in. “I know that this was a long, sad day. But you did really well. Daddy and I are proud of you. So is uncle Max.”

Danya’s smile was tiny and short-lived before the frown reappeared. She leaned eagerly to his hand when he caressed her cheek affectionately. “Daddy’s really sad, isn’t he?”

Magnus took a second to compose himself. “Yeah, he is. When someone we love dies… It always hurts a lot.” He brushed her chest this time, where her heart was still beating with the help of a horrible spell. “Right here.” He had an unfortunate amount of experience on the topic of loss.

Danya nodded thoughtfully, struggling to understand. “I miss uncle Max, too. He always made me laugh. And he always gave me candies.”

Magnus found himself smiling a little at her admission, which confirmed something he’d suspected for a while. (Danya seemed to come back high on sugar whenever Robert babysat her.) “We’ll tell that to your daddy one day, when he’s ready to share funny stories.” She snuggled closer to him, clearly needing comfort. He waited for when she was still before continuing. “We all miss Max, sweetheart.” He did, too, even if the kid smart mouthed too much for his own good. Or perhaps that was exactly what helped them bond eventually, after a slightly rocky start. “And it’s okay. Do you know why? Because as long as we miss him and remember him, a part of him stays here with us.”

Danya looked at him with eyes that were far too serious and old for someone of her age. (Oh, how that look in them reminded him of Alec!) “You’ll put on a nightlight for daddy tonight, right? So he won’t have sad dreams?”

Magnus didn’t have the heart to explain that after a day like this, it took more than a nightlight to keep unpleasant dreams at bay. “I will”, he promised softly instead. Then kissed her forehead. “Sweet dreams, sweetheart. I love you.”

“Love you more”, Danya returned, as always, her words muffled by the peck she was giving his cheek.

Fifteen minutes later, after preparing himself and pulling himself together, Magnus crawled to bed. Alec was covered by a blanket so firmly that it was hard to see him until he moved. They didn’t need to exchange a single word while the tall archer turned and latched on to him like he was the only thing keeping him from drowning. Magnus held back gently, hoping that he was enough of an anchor in the emotional storm. And waited.

Eventually his patience paid off. Alec found a hint of his voice. “Your memory box… Can I… put Max’s stele there?”

“Of course”, Magnus murmured, combing his hand through his husband’s hair. “It can be your memory box, too.” Since they now shared this same horrible burden.

Alec took his time to process his feelings. During that time the fabric covering Magnus’s shoulder, to which the Shadowhunter had buried his face, grew suspiciously moist. “All those centuries you’ve suffered losses like this…” The younger man trailed off. “I’m sorry.”

“Shh. No more thoughts like that.” Magnus tightened his hold on his mourning beloved. “Try to get some sleep.” He said that despite knowing full well that neither of them would get a lot of rest that night.

Magnus did his best to keep the pieces of the man he loved together. His own sorrow and fear thrummed through his whole body while he fought the urge to press his hand against his stomach. He could’ve sworn that he felt the secret hiding there, although it was much too soon.

Alec’s hold on him tightened still, like the archer’s life depended on his presence. Somehow the pressure of being needed so much made things worse. (What if...?) “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

/

The next two weeks crawled by while Alec drowned himself in work, struggling to recover. In the meantime Magnus waited anxiously for when his husband would be emotionally healed enough to hear about the baby. And, admittedly, he still struggled with the news himself. Juggling that with raising a five-year-old, searching for a way to save her from the call of Edom and supporting Alec was a lot to handle. The whole time he also did his best to manage his responsibilities as the High Warlock. Things weren’t made any easier by the fact that the nausea and headaches kept getting worse.

It also didn’t help that despite both their efforts to face it all together Alec seemed to keep slipping further, consumed by the grief. Magnus hoped, from the bottom of his aching heart, that the new distance between them was only temporary. (That this wouldn’t be when Alec would start to regret their relationship and sacrificing what he did.) The warlock understood needing space, but having it happen when he would’ve needed his husband the most was painful. 

It was only a matter of time before the stress would get too much on the mage who tried to carry the world on his shoulders.

The evening when Magnus’s body finally caved in happened to be the kind during which he attempted to ease the burden he struggled to carry. He was arranging a romantic little surprise dinner at home. He and Alec needed a breather, no matter how brief, to unwind and reconnect.

Izzy was on board to try and make that happen. She smiled as she looked around the dining room, where countless of candles had been lit and a table had been set with the best china. “Alec’s going to love this!” she enthused, joy sparkling in her eyes. The sincere excitement was almost enough to chase away the traces of grief.

“I hope so. He deserves the perfect date evening.” Magnus frowned. “Are you sure that you’re alright with babysitting Danya for tonight? I understand perfectly if…”

“Magnus.” Izzy’s eyes softened. “Dany is just what I need right now. Besides…” She looked away while her cheeks colored. “Don’t tell Alec, because we’re not ready to share yet. We were supposed to tell everyone during our next family dinner, but… Well. Now’s not the… right time.” She cleared her throat and wiped her eyes so quickly that the movement would’ve been easy to miss. “Simon and I have started an adoption process.”

Magnus smiled. After everything that’d happened recently it felt good to be surprised pleasantly. “Isabelle, that’s amazing news!”

Izzy seemed almost shy when she met his gaze. “I know, right? But still, don’t tell Alec yet. Because… The process is in such early stages and…” She trailed off, but he understood, anyway. The idea of embracing parenthood was equal parts exhilarating and terrifying. And then there was the loss of Max, casting a shadow on all happiness.

“My lips are sealed”, Magnus promised softly. “But, just so you know… Any child would be lucky to have you two as parents.”

Izzy smiled radiantly. Then gave him a tender hug. For a few moments Magnus felt the urge to share his own news. That temptation was cut abruptly when his phone received a message. At first he smiled when discovering that it was from Alec. Until the words made his stomach drop.

‘ _I’m so sorry, but I’ll be home late again. I just received a mission report that’ll take hours to handle. Don’t wait up for me._ ’

Magnus knew that he was being a little over-sensitive. He tried to will himself to be more understanding and patient. But after several evenings of messages like this… After he’d spent hours dreaming of a nice, relaxing dinner Alec had no idea of… He felt disappointed, and upset. Despite understanding full well that his husband wasn’t doing this to hurt him but because the archer was hurting.

“Magnus?”

Magnus had almost forgotten that he had company. It took all his willpower to keep the tears at bay. (Oh, how he hated the pregnancy hormones…!) “There’s, ah… no need to babysit Danya, after all.” His voice cracked, forcing him to clear his throat. “Can you check up on her? I’ll… be back in a minute.” He couldn’t explain further, because it would’ve shattered what little control he had over himself. Instead he practically ran to the bathroom, ignoring Izzy’s worried look.

Izzy stared at the warlock’s distancing back in utter confusion. She had no idea what just happened to ruin the air of cautious excitement. But she had a fairly solid guess, because she knew unfortunately well how her brother could get when he was in pain. She sighed heavily, then groaned before sending Alec a message.

‘ _I don’t know what you just wrote to him. But you’d better come home, now. Or I’ll come over there and drag you home myself._ ’

As soon as Magnus made it to his destination he closed the door, then slumped to the floor and buried his face to his hands. Breathe. He just needed to breathe and ride out this ache. If it took shedding a few proud tears in solitude, then so be it.

After a few moments he realized that it hurt a little too much. Not just his feelings, but his body as well. He gasped and groaned when a sharp twinge of agony spread from his abdomen to the rest of his body. Sheer panic was quick to follow.

This was just like when he lost the other twin, and when he almost lost Danya…!

Magnus whimpered, despair filling his eyes while his hand flew to his stomach in a foolish attempt to protect the fragile life inside. “No, no… Please, no, not again…”, he chanted, his heart hammering mercilessly and the whole world spinning in front of his eyes.

Magnus tried to tap on the bracelet that connected him to Alec but didn’t quite manage it. Because the dizziness and ache escalated. Darkness was quick to greet him.

Magnus never heard the knock on the bathroom door. “ _Papa? Aunt Izzy said that you should come out and try to eat something._ ” She called out again, sounding slightly panicked when there was no reply. “ _Papa?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Magnus… Stop pushing yourself lie this! And Alec, sweetie, let your husband support you! (sighs) Those poor dears – and this is just the beginning.
> 
> Also, yeah, I’m a proper demon with these cliffies.
> 
> Sooo… Thoughts? Comments? Threats…? Bring it on, I can take it! Hearing from you ALWAYS makes my day.
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: Alec gets some shocking news. Will he and Magnus suffer another loss? And will what comes next pull them apart or bring them closer to each other?
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING THIS THURSDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	3. Two Months Old / I’m Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus share two long, dark nights together. In the past Alec finally finds out what’s going on with Magnus. In present time he comes home to face something horrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, yes! It’s definitely updating time. (grins) 
> 
> First, though… THANK YOU, a million times over, for your amazing comments, kudos and support! I’m so glad that I haven’t managed to scare you all off. Yet. (chuckles and HUGS) Your support means THE WORLD to me!
> 
> Awkay… Are you ready? Because it’s go-time! Fingers crossed for our beloved little family.

##### Danya two months old

/

At first their family of three seemed to find a nice little routine after Danya came home. Magnus… continued to be Magnus with nearly flawless smiles and an endless supply of ‘I’m fines’. But eventually Alec could tell that something was off. It was evident with every time he woke up to an empty bed. With every tense knot on his fiancé’s body. With every time he came home, far too often infuriatingly late, to find the warlock in the middle of frantic studying.

They both worked hard on figuring out how to help their daughter. (At first Magnus researched ways to free Alec of his forced immortality, too. The arched told him to stop, firmly, when it became apparent that any method would pose too many risks.) However, one by one every single lead to a possible solution proved to be a dead-end. Alec tried to be more optimistic than he felt and pointed out that they had over a decade to find a way. (And they would find a way, they had to!) But the helplessness was getting to Magnus. Along with something even more sinister.

One night Alec woke up alone in their bed, yet again. Alarmed and disappointed, he decided to try and find his beloved. He was surprised to discover that there was a light on in Danya’s room. Did she cry? Why didn’t he wake up? Inspecting closer, he found something that broke his heart.

Magnus stood beside the peacefully sleeping baby’s crib. The man’s gentle hand brushed the spot below which her heart was beating. The look in his unglamoured eyes… It was so full of guilt and pain that it hurt to witness.

After that Alec asked Catarina for help. Because clearly his support wasn’t enough. (Which stung more than it should’ve.) Another long, frustrating month later there was finally progress.

Alec frowned when he came home from work to hear hushed voices. “… glad you’re doing this. Talking to her will do you a world of good, I promise.”

“You know that I trust you with my life”, Magnus countered, nothing but sincerity in his soft tone. There was a brief pause. “It’s just… humiliating to need this.”

“Magnus. Listen to me right now.” Catarina went on after a couple of seconds. “This isn’t humiliating, this is the best thing you can right now and I’m proud of you. Alec will be, too, when you finally find the words to tell him.”

The new tension was almost palpable. “Catarina… You know it’s not that easy.”

That was where Alec couldn’t stand listening idly any longer. “What’s going on?” He tried to not sound accusative and failed miserably. The fear all over his fiancé’s features only added fuel to the fire, no matter how loudly a voice in his head tried to scream at him to calm down. “Magnus, we’re engaged to be married! Whatever you can share with your best friend, you can share with me!”

Alec regretted his loud and harsh tone the second a positively trapped look appeared to Magnus’s eyes. Even more when Danya was startled awake and began to whimper miserably in her crib. Catarina sighed and pushed herself up from the couch before either man could make a move. “I’ll go and comfort her. You two…” She gave them both a stern look. “Talk.” With that she left.

Knowing that they needed to talk, properly, was one thing. Actually getting to it was another. Eventually Magnus placed a call card on the table, his hand shaking and whole demeanor uncharacteristically tentative. Confused, Alec gave the item a look. Soon his stomach knotted. “A therapist?” Why would Magnus need one?

“Yeah.” Magnus’s voice was barely audible. Whatever the older man saw on the floor, it was obviously captivating. “She’s a warlock, too, so she understands my… situation.” In the moments of silence which followed embarrassment, downright shame, radiated from the mage in waves. “She’s specialized in postpartum depression.”

Alec felt like someone had poured a bucket of ice water on him. “What?” He knew that he tended to miss things. (Because he loved Magnus so much that he physically needed the man to be alright, wanted desperately to believe every ‘I’m fine’. Because all he wanted was the one who was his world to be as happy as the warlock made him.) But that book of theirs warned that Magnus was at a risk of developing emotional issues, with the incredibly difficult pregnancy and traumatizing labor. He should’ve known! And why didn’t Magnus tell him? Not being trusted with this hurt.

The wave of shock, ache and hurt which followed realizing just how much his fiancé had been keeping from him… Alec wasn’t proud of how harsh it made him sound. “Magnus, how could you keep something like this from me? How many times do I have to tell you that I don’t want you pretending how you feel…!”

“I don’t want to lose you!” Magnus’s loud, uncharacteristically openly vulnerable words shocked them both. The man went on quickly, visibly anxious to do so before he’d change his mind. “You… You have no idea how many previous partners have said that to me. Demanded me to open up, to share how I feel. Until I have. Until they’ve seen me… like this. One way or another, they’ve all left, afterwards. I’ve lost count on how many have told me that I’m too much, or not enough.” Magnus swallowed thickly, still refusing to meet his gaze. “My previous long term partner before you… She saw me at my absolute worst.” The older man seemed to hunch, like the weight of the memory was crushing him. “She… pulled me from the edge, and tried to help me afterwards. But she’s not the caregiver type. In the end she got tired of me and found someone else. Someone worth her time.”

Alec’s heart pounded from sorrow and rage. He would’ve asked who this last ex was, but he was almost sure that he already knew. Brief as their meeting was, Camille left a lasting impression. (The things he would’ve wanted to do to her…!) He took several deep breaths to avoid saying things he would’ve regretted later. “You have to know…!”

“You’re different, in the best way. I know. I’ve known since I first lay my eyes on you.” Finally Magnus’s gaze met his, full of exhaustion. “It’ll take time before my head catches up with my heart and believes it, too.” The question in those eyes was beyond clear.

And Alec could only imagine one answer. He kissed his beloved’s forehead lovingly. “I’ll give you all the time in the world”, he swore. Then went on in a desperate attempt to lighten the mood. “I mean, we’re immortals, so time is on our side.”

That, apparently, was the wrong thing to say, because Magnus tensed up and forgot a breath or two.

Determined to try fixing what an endless parade of past lovers had broken, Alec took Magnus’s hand and squeezed it tenderly. “I don’t regret it. Any of it.” _You. Immortality. Our life together. Our daughter._ “I never will, no matter how long we live.” He closed his eyes, then pressed his forehead against the other man’s and wrapped his arms around a familiar waistline. “I know that you’re not ready to believe it yet. But I’ll keep proving it to you until you do.”

Magnus didn’t say anything to that. Probably couldn’t form the words. But the warlock did start to embrace him back, slowly and almost experimentally. Eventually the smaller man practically melted into his arms. It wasn’t a miracle cure for trust and abandonment issues that’d had centuries to grow deep roots. But it was a start.

An hour later Alec continued to hold Magnus’s hand when the man booked his first therapy session. A few days later the archer escorted the man he loved to said session. He was still at the waiting room when Magnus emerged, visibly shaken to the core. And supported him when they headed to the pharmacy to get a bottle of pills the doctor prescribed, kissed away clearly visible signs of shame. Alec held the warlock the whole night which followed. Not a word was said during those pitch-black hours through which the ghosts of past circled them like vultures. Nor did they get any sleep. But the new morning dawned with strong coffee and a new, cautious sense of hope. Three weeks later Alec was about to settle to the waiting room, as he usually did. Only to find Magnus squeezing his hand. “She… thinks that you should join us for this one. If… it’s alright with you.”

Alec realized very quickly how important this was. How monumental of a step his fiancé was trying to take. He rewarded it with a tender, deep kiss. And the only words he could think of. “You know I’d go anywhere with you.” 

/

##### Danya five years old

/

After reading Izzy’s message for the fifth time in two minutes Alec managed to convince himself to follow her advice. He took a breath and thought about the two loves of his life. They deserved so much better than this version of him, who could barely hold a normal conversation without feeling overwhelmed. They deserved him being there with them, emotionally and physically, instead of drowning in the devastating loss.

Izzy was right, as always. He needed to be home. The thought that wherever Max was he approved of his steadfast decision turned out to be a tiny bit of much needed comfort.

Alec didn’t exactly feel stable, let alone good, when he entered the apartment of his little family. But he did feel better. He sighed when Izzy emerged from the kitchen to greet him. “I’m sorry…”, he started, but her shake of a head interrupted him.

“You don’t need to explain anything to me”, Izzy pointed out. Of course he didn’t. This was a loss they shared, to every painful detail. “Just…” She cleared her throat. “Just don’t get lost into that busy head of yours, okay? Because… We need you here with us.” Subconsciously she scratched a spot where she once had a bite-mark during one of the darkest hours of her life, and he tensed up. She noticed. “I haven’t relapsed.” She smiled through all the sadness on her face. “If there’s ever a moment when I feel tempted to, I’ve got the best help in the world to talk me out of it.”

Alec felt a brush of warmth. Simon had the poison she still sometimes craved, but he was also the most efficient voice of reason if those dark impulses ever rose. Who would’ve thought that a day would come when Alec would be happy about their relationship. Not that he’d ever admit it out loud. He needed to keep Simon on his toes, after all.

Right now, though, Alec had to focus on his own partner. Because he could smell what promised to be a delicious meal. When he looked towards the kitchen, he saw a romantic dinner that’d been waiting for him. His heart ached and dropped. “Oh no…”, he murmured, a hint of misery finding its way to his tone.

“Hey.” Izzy nudged at him softly. “You couldn’t have known. This was a surprise, remember?”

That would’ve helped a lot more if Alec hadn’t been sadly aware that this wasn’t the first time he neglected Magnus lately. “Still, I need to make this up to him”, he sighed. Maybe opening up to his husband’s offers of support, such as a dinner date, would be a good place to start from. “Where is h…?” He didn’t get the chance to finish his question.

There was a sound that reminded them of an explosion. Followed by Danya’s shrill cry. “ _Papa_!”

The siblings needed no further coaxing. After exchanging looks of alarm they dashed towards Danya’s voice. The first thing they found was a badly damaged bathroom door. It didn’t take a lot of thought work to realize that it’d been hurled open with magic. Did the little girl…?

Alec didn’t have time to dwell on that thought. Because by then he was inside the room. His blood ran cold and his throat closed from sheer horror.

Magnus lay on the floor, eyes closed and unmoving. Danya sat beside him, frantically trying to shake the warlock awake with hands that glowed from healing magic. Her terrified eyes rose to meet his. “My magic… I don’t think it’s working right”, she sputtered inconsolably. “Papa isn’t waking up. Why isn’t he waking up? Am I doing this wrong?”

In that moment Alec was ridiculously relieved that he’d received all the training he had. Or perhaps he was simply in such a state of shock that he didn’t crumble immediately. Otherwise there was no way he would’ve been able to keep himself together. “You’re doing great, Dany”, he soothed in a voice that didn’t sound like his own. “But now you need to go to your room with aunt Izzy, okay? This is an adult thing.” It was a code he and Magnus used when they let their daughter know that she was too young to stay for whatever was coming. (She’d already seen too much.) “But give me a big hug at first, so I can be as brave as you are.”

Danya embraced him with all her might, shaking from the emotional overload. When Izzy attempted to take her hand she protested loudly, pleaded them to let her stay. Leaving her papa was clearly the last thing she wanted to do. Somehow Izzy was able to soothe the hysterical child and drag her away before her magic would’ve gotten out of control. The whole time said magic glowed in achingly familiar blue around Danya’s hands but didn’t harm any of the adults present.

Alec didn’t trust himself to try talking when even breathing properly was a challenge. With fingers that weren’t as steady as he would’ve liked he sent Catarina a message. And then… Then he had nothing else but his husband to focus on.

It was just the two of them. Alec didn’t have to pretend that he wasn’t scared to death anymore. He wasn’t sure if he made a conscious decision or if his legs gave way. But all of a sudden he was kneeling beside Magnus, stroking the older man with a trembling hand. “Magnus?” he called out, practically begged. He, a trained soldier and seasoned leader, couldn’t do any more for the love of his life than a five-year-old. The helplessness was maddening. His lips opened, for what he had no idea. But just then all words froze into his throat when he noticed something.

The way Magnus clutched at his own stomach, even while unconscious…

Suddenly Alec saw a lot of signs he’d failed to pay attention to, partially because of grief, partially because he’d been busy with work. How exhausted Magnus had seemed lately… How the warlock’s breath had carried the scent of breath mints… How those precious few times over the past couple of weeks they’d had the time to eat together his beloved had seemed hesitant to try the food… When was the last time he’d seen Magnus hold down a full meal…?

But how could Magnus possibly be, when it was supposed to be impossible…?

His frantic thoughts were cut abruptly when Catarina appeared. The look on her face echoed everything he was feeling. “By the Angel…!” she gasped. Her hands were glowing long before she’d knelt to the floor.

Only the fact that he was still struggling to breathe kept Alec silent for a few moments. “He’ll be okay, right?” he nearly whimpered. He was in no fit state to care about how he sounded. “Is the… the baby alright?”

For a second Catarina seemed surprised. But quickly trying to save her friend claimed her focus. “I don’t know”, she admitted, visibly reluctantly. Her lips parted, but in the end words failed her. Well, it wasn’t like Alec would’ve been able to take in much of anything, anyway.

Alec stared at Magnus, unconscious on the floor and possibly losing their unborn child. And he prayed, with all he had, to the Angel who’d let him down too many times already. Because he didn’t think he’d recover from another loss.

/

It was a good thing that Danya had a ridiculously huge bed, because she absolutely refused to let go of Izzy. Doing her best to contain her own emotions while the little girl cried and kept asking if her papa would be alright, Izzy held on tight. Perhaps she needed comforting as much as Danya did.

Hadn’t Alec and Magnus been through enough already, hadn’t they all been through enough?

Danya kept talking quietly almost the whole time, clearly in a shock. “I used my magic, to help papa. But it… It wasn’t enough. Why didn’t it help? Wasn’t I good enough?” And then things went from heartbreaking to downright chilling. “Grandpa, he… I heard his voice in my head, the whole time. He said that… that I should invite him here. That I should let him help save papa, because he’s the only one who can help. Is it true?”

Was she talking about Asmodeus? Izzy’s blood ran cold. There was a lot she would’ve wanted to say. In the end her head only came up with one word. “What?”

/

Magnus woke up to intense cramping. Unable to stop himself, he emitted what sounded like a sob. He would’ve pressed a hand against his stomach if he had the strength to move that much.

“Hey, shh.” Alec sounded suspiciously hoarse while combing his fingers through his hair. “Calm down, love. Your blood pressure’s already sky-high.”

Magnus didn’t really want to wake up to face the bleak reality. Slowly and reluctantly he opened his eyes halfway, to meet his husband’s sad and bloodshot ones. The sight was almost enough to make him break down to tears. “Is it… over?” he whispered.

Alec shook his head and sniffled, just once. “I… I don’t know.”

They tightened their hold on each other, both speechless from sorrow and fear. A knock on the room’s door sounded unnaturally loud. “Hey”, Catarina greeted quietly. “I thought I heard your voices.” She approached slowly, clearly sensing how fragile the moment was. “Let’s take a look, yeah?”

Magnus nodded faintly, for a moment of bliss feeling numbness instead of pain. It was almost as if he floated outside his body when her hand hovered above his abdomen. Searching for any trace of life at all.

Time seemed to stand still. Until eventually Catarina swore under her breath. Magnus gulped, watching how her shoulders slumped. “Catarina?”

Catarina looked at him with grief in her eyes. “I… I can barely feel the heartbeat.” She lay a supportive hand on his shoulder. He hardly registered it. “If the baby makes it until morning… There may be a chance. But… I’ve done all I could. We can only wait.”

Magnus managed to remain numb until she left the room. Until the echo of her words truly settled in. Until he was once more all too aware of the spasming that refused to stop. Until it hit him that the painful twinges might be the last traces of the life he and Alec created.

Somewhere in Edom, he knew, Asmodeus smirked upon witnessing the agony he couldn’t hide.

Alec’s mind raced while he did his best to hold on to Magnus. The silent tears rolling down his husband’s cheeks weren’t the worst part. The worst… It was the tiny but sickening part of the Shadowhunter that felt something like relief over fate possibly making this decision for them.

He couldn’t bear the thought of losing another unborn baby. But even less he could bear the thought of possibly losing Magnus to another terribly dangerous pregnancy. What kind of a person, a father, was he?

Alec was shaken from the self-loathing when Magnus moved slightly. The older man pressed a hand against his own stomach. “I’m sorry”, the warlock whispered, so choked from quiet sobs that the archer had to focus to hear. Was the man talking to him or the baby? “I’m sorry…! I’m so sorry…!”

Alec didn’t notice that he was crying, too. Eventually they both ran out of tears, or at least strength to cry. Sheer exhaustion pulled them to restless sleep.

Shortly before dawn the cramps inside Magnus stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear… (whimpers) Let’s hope that the little one is still hanging in there, as stubborn as the parents! And it seems Asmodeus has invited Danya to the very much unwanted telepathic chat. (groans) This family seriously doesn’t seem to catch a break!
> 
> Soooo… The word’s yours! Was that ANY good, at all? PLEASE, do drop a word, two or as many as you like before you go! Hearing from you ALWAYS makes my day brighter.
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: In the past Magnus continues to try and get to a better headspace. In present time he and Alec finally find out the fate of their unborn child. Like that isn’t enough stress, pain and pressure, they also have to try to figure out what to do about Asmodeus’s telepathic connection with Danya.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING NEXT MONDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that you’ll all join in for that one. 
> 
> Take care!


	4. Three Months Old / Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the past Magnus continues to try and get to a better headspace. In present time he and Alec finally find out the fate of their unborn child. Like that isn’t enough stress, pain and pressure, they also have to try to figure out what to do about Asmodeus’s telepathic connection with Danya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? It’s Monday, which means... UPDATING TIME! 
> 
> First, though... THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for all your comments, love and support! It means THE WORLD to me that so many of you are still enjoying this tale. (HUGS) I really hope that what’s to come meets your expectations!
> 
> Awkay, because stalling is just rude... Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the bump ride. (Fyi, bad puns are badass.)

##### Danya three months old

/

Magnus and Alec agreed that for the sake of the warlock’s mental health, a break from trying to find a way to help Danya was absolutely necessary. And the warlock was forced to accept that his Shadowhunter’s immortal state was something irreversible, unless they went to Asmodeus. So Magnus focused on helping someone he could. Because he needed to feel useful, he needed a victory, even a small and bittersweet one.

Now that he had his magic back, he could do something about the toxic bond between Clary and Jonathan.

“And you think it’s going to work?” Clary asked hesitantly.

Magnus sighed. “Since we don’t have a way to break your connection, this is the best we can do.” He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. “You see... That bond of yours, it’s a two-way street. Just like the darkness in him has an impact on you, the good in you can have an impact on him. But first...” He looked away, ashamed when memories he wasn’t proud of came for a visit. “He needs to forget everything Lilith taught him and turned him into. He needs to forget the life he had, permanently. It’s the only way he can still have a future.” He breathed in deep. “Biscuit... Doing to you what Jocelyn asked me to... It’s one of my greatest regrets. Let me do right by you this time.”

Clary squeezed his hand back. With complete trust and forgiveness he still wasn’t sure he deserved. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

Jonathan, who’d been restrained firmly according to his instructions, glared at him when he approached. “What are you doing here, warlock? Did you come to torture me?”

Magnus shook his head. “No. I came here to set you free.” 

By the time Magnus was done the person they’d known and Lilith molded was gone. Jonathan remained sedated to sleep for almost a full day afterwards. When he opened his eyes the dangerous, angry, tormented and tortured young man’s memory was a blank canvas.

The first thing Jonathan saw was the kind face of a blond-haired woman. “Hey, Jonathan.” She gave him a moment to digest those words and went on when the name failed to spark recognition. “I’m Helen. You’ve been through a very rough time, and I know that you’re confused. I’m in charge of the team that will help you adjust.”

Jonathan wanted to ask a million question. But in the end nothing felt more important than the... something he could sense, hiding in some distant, unattainable corner of his mind. Subconsciously he brought a hand on the mark near his shoulder. “I can... feel someone.”

Helen nodded. “It’s someone who can’t be with you physically anymore. But she asked me to tell you that everything’s going to be okay. And that no matter what happens, there’s always someone in this world who cares about you.”

From the other side of a glass Clary observed the exchange. When Jonathan melted to a small but honest smile of cautious hope she smiled as well, tears filling her eyes. Because what she felt through their forced bond... It was a new chance. A new start. And she’d make sure that Jonathan would really be alright, even if she couldn’t risk them ever meeting. She’d keep an eye on him. She’d be his guardian angel while he started to build this new life of his. “It worked”, she whispered to Jace. “It really worked.”

Behind the pair stood another. Magnus felt Alec’s eyes on him. “How does that make you feel?”

One accomplishment wasn’t quite enough to wipe away the dark clouds that were still left to taint Magnus’s mind. But he felt lighter and better than he had in months. “Amazing.”

/

##### Danya five years old

/

Alec woke up to feeling someone climbing over him. It might’ve been unnerving if he hadn’t known exactly who it was. It was ages from the previous time Danya sought comfort from her parents’ bed. It wasn’t much of a surprise that she did now.

Alec cracked one eye open to meet a pair of dark, serious ones. “Hey”, he murmured. “Last night was pretty scary. Are you okay?”

Danya nodded solemnly. Despite both of them knowing full well that she wasn’t anywhere near alright. “Did papa wake up?” she whispered, hope filling every syllable.

Alec nodded slowly. It was hard to utter the words without sounding close to tears. “Yeah, for a little while. But he still needs some rest so he went back to sleep.” He forced himself to not think about the baby they may have lost. The last thing Danya needed was him breaking down in front of her.

Alec was surprised when the little girl wrapped her arms around him all of a sudden. He didn’t hesitate for a second before returning the affection. “Now what did I do to deserve this?”

“Aunt Cat said that you both need a hug.” Danya tightened her hold. “I do, too.”

Well, Alec couldn’t exactly claim that she would’ve been wrong. They were just finishing their embrace when Magnus spoke up, his voice thick from sleep and something else. “Well, isn’t this a lovely sight to wake up to.”

Danya’s reaction was instant. At a speed that visibly startled Magnus and thus succeeded in making Alec’s protective instincts flare the little girl latched herself on her papa. She held on so tightly that her knuckles turned white and buried her face to the warlock’s shoulder. When the man pulled her closer she started sobbing. “Shh... Sweetheart, it’s okay.” Magnus’s voice shook barely noticeably from all the emotions he tried to hold back. (Alec felt a desperate need to hug his husband. Even after years of marriage it continued to surprise him that he was allowed to see this vulnerable side of Magnus. Having obtained such trust was the one achievement in his life he was the proudest of, right after Danya.) “And I’m fine.” (Just that once Alec accepted the obvious lie. There was no point in burdening an already traumatized little girl any further.)

“My magic... It wasn’t working right.” Danya’s words were barely comprehensible. “I couldn’t... I couldn’t wake you up. You wouldn’t wake up.”

Sheer horror took over Magnus’s face when he took in his daughter’s words. After a considerable amount of time the warlock found his voice. “Oh, sweetheart...” Magnus’s voice broke, there. “You need to be a lot older to use that kind of magic.” He sighed. “I’m so sorry that I scared you, that you had to see... that.”

Danya sniffled. Hearing Magnus’s voice seemed to help her calm down. “But... You’re all better now. Right?”

Magnus and Alec exchanged a look the girl wouldn’t see. Neither of them knew how to answer. Fortunately Catarina’s arrival spared them from having to. “There you are!” The nurse offered Danya a smile. “I just told Izzy that you know how to magic pancakes and she’d like to see. Why don’t you go and show her? We’ll be there in a minute.”

Danya didn’t seem comfortable with leaving. But Magnus was awake, as far as she could see her parents were alright and the idea of pancakes was irresistible. After some more hugs and Alec making her swear to be careful she headed towards kitchen.

That was when Catarina let her smile drop and inhaled a deep breath. “So...” She gave them both a look, clearly wondering if they were able to handle what was coming. “Are you two ready?”

Honestly? No, they absolutely weren’t. But they needed to know.

Alec’s heart was pounding ridiculously hard while Catarina got to work. Sensing it, and definitely needing support, Magnus took his hand and squeezed it tightly. The Shadowhunter responded with a borderline frantic grip of his own.

Alec felt like someone had slammed all air from his lungs when Catarina gasped, her eyes widening. The woman then frowned. “I’m... not sure what’s going on, but... It’s like I’m running into a brick wall. I can’t get through.”

Alec’s brows furrowed while anxiety swell in the pit of his stomach. Still, he rubbed soothing circles on the back of his husband’s suddenly trembling hand. “What does that mean?”

“That our little one is very stubborn. I do wonder where that comes from”, Magnus explained hoarsely. Glamour falling in the intensity of the moment, the older man caressed his own stomach tentatively. The archer didn’t understand the whispered words, didn’t even really catch more than one of them. “... _sayang_ ...”

Based on the look of shock and marvel that appeared to Magnus’s face, he began to sense something. Slowly, giving Alec time to adjust, the warlock moved their joined hands to press them against where there wasn’t even the slightest swell yet. The archer consented tentatively, not quite trusting how he might react to whatever would come.

Their joined effort seemed to do the trick. Because all of a sudden Catarina chuckled. It sounded like she was holding back tears. “There it is...!” And soon Alec heard it.

It was quieter and slightly slower than Danya’s, years ago. Like this little one had been hiding or holding back. But it was proof of life nonetheless.

“Danya’s magic... I think it helped someone, after all”, Magnus realized, golden eyes growing moist. “But, instead of healing...”

“... it shielded. That’s why I could barely feel the baby’s heartbeat yesterday”, Catarina finished when her best friend was rendered speechless. “Oh, my...! I can’t believe how strong she is already!”

“I can”, Alec argued softly. It continued to amaze him how strong the man he loved and the child they made together were. They were most definitely magical.

That was when the news he just received truly started to hit him. When he first heard of Danya he was shocked, because it was supposed to be impossible and devastated because of the child they lost, but also overjoyed. Now, while a spark of joy was there... He’d seen how dangerous the pregnancy could be. And the fear of what was to come overthrew everything else.

He just lost his little brother, and even the thought of losing more threatened to drive him out of his mind.

But how was he supposed to admit that out loud to Magnus? Who just collapsed, according to Catarina due to stress? He couldn’t...!

His thoughts were cut sharply when clattering and giggles came from the direction of the kitchen.

“Alexander.” The look of acceptance and understanding Magnus gave him made him feel marginally less like the world’s worst father-to-be. “Can you go and check up on Isabelle and Danya? Those two can’t be trusted cooking alone for long.”

Alec nodded, ridiculously relieved that he was given a moment to process things. “Yeah.” The two of them exchanged a regrettably short but loving kiss. “I love you.”

Magnus’s cat eyes softened with adoration and marvel at those words. (Alec didn’t think a day would ever come when he’d stop finding that reaction endearing.) “I love you, too.”

Once Alec made it to the kitchen Danya was so busy with magicking special treats that she didn’t even notice his appearance. Izzy fixed a frown of worry on him. “How’s Magnus?” It was admirable, really, that she didn’t just blurt out ‘What the hell happened?’. Because he saw how much she wanted to.

Alec wanted to tell her, so badly that it hurt, because he would’ve needed someone’s... advice. In the end he nodded instead. He’d tell her when he didn’t feel quite so torn. “Yeah. He’s just been stressed out, and hasn’t been looking after himself properly.” That was actually true.

Izzy huffed, seeming and sounding relieved. “Well. That does sound like him.” She didn’t push for more answers. In an instant it occurred to him that her accepting defeat so easily just wasn’t right.

“What’s going on?” he asked bluntly.

Izzy sighed heavily. “After breakfast there’s... something you and Magnus need to know.” She made sure that the child wasn’t listening. “It’s about Danya.” 

/

Magnus watched fondly as Alec left the room. Then sighed heavily, the whole weight of the emotionally and physically taxing past twenty-four hours crashing down on him. He didn’t stop shielding his stomach with his hand for even a second.

“He’ll come around”, Catarina reassured him.

“I know.” Magnus hoped so, anyway. The trauma of almost losing him and Danya... Even his magic wasn’t powerful enough to heal it. He wasn’t sure he wanted to think about the near future, either. He gave his friend a smile. “So, pancakes?”

“You know I’d never say ‘no’ to those.”

The special breakfast passed by in a pleasant, dream-like hue. In the middle of it Magnus felt a hand landing on his knee under the table. He glanced up with an arched eyebrow to discover that Alec was preoccupied by eating and entertaining their daughter. The touch... It was purely subconscious.

Magnus was moved, in a way that had nothing to do with hormones. Careful to make it subtle he bent his knee to the right ever so slightly, so that it was leaning against Alec’s. For the next half an hour he enjoyed the calm before a new storm he could already sense coming.

Then Magnus was in the bathroom, emptying what little he’d managed to eat. He groaned and closed his eyes when violent spasms tormented his abdomen long after he stopped dry-heaving. “Oh, I missed this...”, he muttered sarcastically. Then sighed. “But I’m not telling you to come out of there too soon. Stay right there, for as long as you need to be ready.”

Magnus couldn’t fail another one...!

By the time he emerged Catarina was teaching Danya and Madzie new magic tricks. The spontaneous play-date was such an obvious distraction for the little girl that he tensed up. Then he saw Alec and Izzy waiting in their bedroom, took in the looks on their faces. And he braced himself for another blow from fate.

/

Two weeks later Danya was startled when her parents sat her down and revealed that they knew about Asmodeus. “He... He said that I can’t tell you. That it’d hurt you if you knew that he talks to me sometimes”, she whispered.

“He had no right to say something like that to you. Things like this, the important things... We want you to always tell us.” Her papa sighed. “Sweetheart... Asmodeus is one of those bad people we've warned you of.”

Danya nodded slowly. “But... He’s family. Members of a family are supposed to protect each other.”

Mercifully she was too young to understand the looks on her parents’ faces. “Sometimes... that isn’t true.” It was her daddy who tried to explain. “Do you remember what I told you when you asked me what made me fall in love with your papa? What made me decide that I wanted a family with him and no one else?”

Danya nodded. Of course she remembered. “Because he brings out the best in everyone around him.”

“That’s right”, her daddy affirmed. “Asmodeus is the opposite of that. That’s why he can’t be in our lives.”

Danya looked down. “I... don’t want him in my head”, she admitted quietly. “The things he says... They make me feel sad.” She glanced towards her papa. “He... He says that you’re going to...” She couldn’t say the final word. “And that... That only I can save you. He’ll tell me how if I keep talking to him.”

Her daddy shuddered and blanched. Her papa shook his head, a stern look on his face. “Even if that was true, it’s never, ever your job to save me.” The man caressed her cheek with a tender hand and she leaned instinctively to the touch. “Those are things for grown-ups. Far too heavy for your shoulders, no matter how strong those shoulders are.”

Danya nodded and tried to take those words to heart.

“I’ve done a lot of research lately”, her papa continued after a moment. “And there’s a way to protect your mind from Asmodeus. To make sure that he can never talk to you again.”

Danya wanted it, more than anything. Because she didn’t want to listen to her grandpa. But... “Then he can’t help save you.”

Her papa shook his head firmly. “Even if I needed saving, I wouldn’t need or want that man to do it. With you, your daddy, and all your aunts and uncles... I have everything I need right here.”

/

Hearing how Asmodeus attempted to use Danya... That the monster had the nerve to threaten the life of a little girl’s papa... It made Magnus see red. If he was determined to get this done before, it intensified several degrees with the new information.

“This may feel funny and even hurt. It may be scary”, he cautioned. Gently, gently, he placed one hand on each side of her head. “But I’ll be right there with you, helping you and protecting you. And your daddy will be here on the other side. You’ll be okay, and you’re safe, I promise.”

Danya only managed to nod. Making up her mind after a second, she crawled closer. Eventually she sat on his lap and buried her face in his shoulder. One of her hands clutched at Alec.

She was afraid, any child would’ve been, but she trusted them to protect her.

Magnus closed his eyes and concentrated with all his might. Slowly, careful to not cause her even a hint of pain, he sought through her mind. Until he felt Asmodeus’s all too familiar tugging. It was like his father was right there in front of him, and the feeling sent cold shivers down his spine.

“My boy.” Asmodeus tugged harder, but with several lifetimes’ worth of experience he was able to block the attempts. “So your daughter is as bad at respecting authority and following orders as you are. I did tell her to keep our... talks a secret.”

“ _Papa_!” Danya cried out, scared or in pain, he was too immersed in the feel of the Greater Demon to know for sure.

Magnus’s rage flared and he made sure that his father felt it.

Asmodeus hissed. “That temper of yours...! You truly are your father’s son.” He felt uncomfortably like he was being watched as he concentrated anew. Started what he was doing this for. “I’d ask what you are doing, but I think I already know.”

“You...”, Magnus hissed. “... tried to manipulate Danya. You attempted to do to her what you did to me for all those years.” His jaw clenched when memories of that time, of what he was talked into doing and almost becoming, rushed through his head. “She’s a helpless child. But I’m all grown up, now.” He could feel Danya’s mind responding to his powers eagerly, trusting him entirely. It strengthened his resolve. “I will make sure that you’ll never, ever enter her mind again.”

“What about your mind?” Asmodeus taunted.

“I’ve dealt with you being inside my head for centuries. I can take it.” And then the barriers Magnus had been building were almost up. Using all his pent-up frustration and wrath, he made sure that they hurt his father as much as possible when Asmodeus predictably tested them. A sickening amount of satisfaction coursed through him when the demon reacted to the shockwave of agony.

“You may have protected her mind. For now”, Asmodeus growled. “But I already have her heart. And I’m a patient man. Sooner or later she’ll come to me. All I have to do is wait.”

Those words slashed far deeper and more sharply than Magnus would’ve cared to admit. He gritted his teeth. “For as long as there’s a drop of life in me, I’ll keep looking for a way to spare her from you”, he growled back. Hating how much like his father he sounded. “And if you ever try to approach any member of my family again... Well. We both know that there are fates far worse than death.” To cement his point, he delivered another thunderbolt of pain. Then brought the wards around Danya’s mind all the way up, sealing Asmodeus out for good.

“... nus!” Alec’s voice echoed slightly before Magnus was fully aware of the world around him. His eyes opened slowly to find his husband’s sharp, petrified stare. “Magnus? Are you with me? Did it work?”

“Yeah.” Magnus was utterly drained, enough so to barely have the strength to remain sitting. But he was also so relieved that he wanted to cry. “It did.” At least one part of their daughter was protected from Asmodeus.

“Papa?” Danya huddled closer to him. “I need a nap.”

Magnus couldn’t help but smile. He kissed the top of her head. “You know what? So do I.”

Magnus had very few memories after that. His next coherent one was waking up in Alec’s arms. He yawned and stretched lazily. “How long was I out?” he mumbled.

“About fifteen hours.” Alec aimed for a light tone but the archer’s eyes spoke the truth. “That warding wasn't as easy as you said it would be. We've talked about this, repeatably. You've sworn to stop over-exerting yourself.”

Magnus sighed heavily. That tone always led to... unpleasant discussions. “Alexander, I had to do it for Danya. If we waited any longer... Who knows what thoughts my father would’ve gotten into her head.” Even the thought made him feel sick. He sought until their eyes met. “Yes, it was draining. But I’m fine. And so is the baby.” The flinch was there only for a second, but it was long enough for Magnus to notice. He inhaled a deep breath. “We need to...”

Just then the Shadowhunter’s phone went off. “I’ve gotta take this. It’s Izzy.”

The taller man left the bed, as well as the room, after a short but sweet kiss on his cheek. (Somewhere along the way they’d reached a point in their relationship where ‘I love yous’ didn’t always need to be voiced to be heard.) The departure was so swift that the warlock barely had the time to realize what happened. Frustration and uncertainty were left behind to echo in his aching chest. “... talk.”

/

Outside the room Alec pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled several deep breaths. Magnus needed him. Their unborn child needed him. He had to get a hold of himself!

But first he had a phone call to soldier through.

One more deep breath, and he was composed enough to pick up. “Hey”, he greeted far less gently than he’d intended. “What’s going on? Usually you prefer fire messages.”

“ _There’s... Dad just got here. He found out something._ ” Hearing how distraught Izzy was sent cold shivers down his spine long before the following words. “ _The mission during which Max died... He was never supposed to be on it. Someone made sure that he was taken along._ ”

/

One of Raphael Santiago’s favorite things about churches, one of the things he’d yearned the most, was the peace and quiet inside them. The sense of serenity and safety. That late evening, however, something didn’t feel right.

Raphael was about to lock the doors for the night when he saw someone sitting on one of the long benches, back towards him. He frowned and began to approach slowly. “Evening. Is there... something I can help you with?”

“Actually, yes, _padre_.” The man stood and turned to face him when there were roughly eight steps between them. “You can help me deliver a message.” That was when the former vampire’s eyes landed on the other’s neck. To see the circle rune.

Raphael tried to tell himself that it was impossible. The Circle... Didn’t it die with Valentine?

An arrow made of silver hit the back of Raphael’s neck before he had the time to react.

“Was that a good enough message, Boss?”

“Yes.” Raj stared back when Raphael looked at him in his final moments. “You may not be a Downworlder anymore. But I know that this place has been a sanctuary for them for years.” He knelt closer to the dying priest. “It’s high time they learn that there’s no sanctuary for those like them. Valentine failed to teach that lesson. I won’t.”

Those were the last words Raphael heard in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was I done with killing characters? No, I was not. (winces apologetically) Poor Raph! And oh, no, Magnus is going to be so heartbroken! (whimpers)
> 
> So, anyone else out there who can totally see arse-hat Raj becoming a Circle member? (lifts both hands) (In case anyone’s wondering, no, we most likely won’t hear from Jonathan again. At least one threat needed to be removed...!)
> 
> I almost dread to ask. Buuut... Thoughts? Comments? PLEASE, let me hear from you! Comments and kudos reports ALWAYS make my day.
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: In the past wedding bells start echoing. In present time a new loss shatters Magnus’s heart. It doesn’t help that the pregnancy obtains new complications as it advances. Both he and Alec are shaken when an old, supposedly defeated enemy rises anew. And they’re not the only ones outraged. After everything they’ve done to change the world they live in, does war loom in the horizon?
> 
> NEXT UDPATE COMING ON THURSDAY (unless plot-bunnies eat me alive, LOL)
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	5. Four Months Old / Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the past wedding bells start echoing. In present time a new loss shatters Magnus’s heart. In the meantime an old, supposedly defeated enemy rises anew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Polishing this took way longer than I expected. But here we are! (grins)
> 
> THANK YOU, so, so much, for your amazing comments, kudos, love and support! You guys seriously are the best, and it means the world to me that you’re all still on board. (HUGS)
> 
> Okay... Are you ready? Are you sure...? Let’s go, anyway!

##### Danya four months old

/

With the dark clouds of depression slowly fading, Magnus began to enjoy parenthood properly. There were still great many days when stress and doubts got a little too much. But at least the warlock was finally ready to let Alec be there and help him through them.

One morning Magnus was making breakfast while Alec remained fast asleep. He hummed softly to a song that’d been stuck in his head for days. Until he saw a shimmer of blue from the corner of his eye. And suddenly his baby girl wasn’t where she was supposed to be anymore.

Oh, god, did Asmodeus somehow...?

Like any decent parent, Magnus panicked. His heart thundered, skipping several beats with how desperately it galloped. Until he heard Alec’s sleepy voice. “ _What the...?_ ”

Dashing towards the direction of the bedroom, Magnus forgot to breathe. The sight inside made him chuckle and shake his head. “I should’ve known...!”

Alec, still not fully awake, stared at Danya. She’d crawled on top of his fiancé and was currently sleeping with a contended smile on her face. Clearly she’d missed her favorite human-shaped pillow.

“What happened?” Alec looked at him with confusion. “Did you bring her here?”

Magnus shook his head with a smile. “No. She brought herself. It seems our daughter has mastered the art of portaling before learning to walk.” She continued to surprise him, just like her daddy.

Alec started to laugh. Genuinely and honestly, in a way that was heard far too rarely. The way the archer admired their daughter with his gaze... It tugged at something inside Magnus. And in that moment of simple beauty he came to a decision. “Alexander, I think I’m ready.”

Alec frowned. “For what?” Then, gradually, realization dawned. The way the younger man’s eyes sparkled put all stars to shame. “Oh...!”

Magnus grinned. “Exactly, angel. Let’s set the date. I want to make you my husband.”

/

##### Danya five years old

/

Magnus expected Alec to walk right out after Izzy’s call. When he didn’t hear the door close he furrowed his brows and headed out of the bedroom to investigate. “Alexander?” he called out. “Is everything...?” He trailed off when he faced the man.

Sheer, utter horror and a chilling amount of rage could be seen on Alec’s blanched face. “Max, he... He didn’t just die. He was murdered.”

Magnus’ blood ran cold. “What? But who...?”

Alec shook his head. “I... I don’t know.” The archer clenched his jaw in a manner Magnus recognized unfortunately well. “I should... I need to go. I have to go.”

But oh, Magnus wasn’t letting him leave. Because he knew his husband well enough to know exactly what the man would do to ease the fresh pain. And he wasn’t about to let that happen.

Alec tensed up when he wrapped his arms around the man but he didn’t let it discourage him. “Stay”, he all but begged. “Just stay with me, okay?”

To both their shock, Alec did stay. They made love that night. It was intimate and desperate, full of barely controllable emotions. Afterwards they both breathed a little more easily.

/

The following morning Magnus was in need of fresh air after his beloved headed to the Institute to dig out what was going on. He headed to a familiar direction. Such he’d taken once a week for years.

Visiting Raphael’s church was something of a Thursday morning tradition for him. One which they started shortly after he’d recovered from giving birth to Danya. He showed up with coffee and they just sat there watching the sunrise. It was easy to understand why Raphael enjoyed the sight so much, marveled the feel of light streaming on him through a massive window. Being able to withstand it, to enjoy it, visibly made the former vampire feel triumphant every single time. Seeing the younger man so happy after all the pain, losses and struggle the priest had gone through... It made Magnus almost giddy from joy. And that morning he was in a desperate need of something positive.

Unfortunately fate wasn’t so kind to him.

Tension filled every single one of his muscles when he saw the first Shadowhunter, such he didn’t recognize. Then he noticed three more, all of them wearing solemn expressions. His attention locked on Underhill. “Andrew? What’s... going on here?”

The Shadowhunter paled. “Magnus... You really shouldn’t...” The man went on but Magnus was past hearing.

Because that was when he saw the blood. And Raphael. And the silver arrow that shone mockingly in morning’s sunlight. (Another sunrise Raphael didn’t get to experience.)  
The takeaway mugs of coffee Magnus had brought along slipped to the floor, brown liquid spilling everywhere.

/

Alec’s head and heart hurt while he went through the file his father handed to him. He couldn’t believe what he was reading. He didn’t want to believe it.

“The primary assessment on the mission’s risk level was far below the actual truth.” Robert’s voice was small and hoarse. (Alec could barely imagine what losing one’s own child felt like. He hoped, from the bottom of his heart, that he’d never have to experience it.) “At first I imagined that it was bad intel, but... The more digging I did, the more deliberate it all began to seem. Then I noticed that Max’s name had been added to the list of participants on the last moment.”

“Who added it?” Alec demanded in a low, threatening growl.

“I don’t know.” Robert sounded every bit as murderous. “But I will find out.” Those words were a threat and a promise rolled into one.

It made no sense to Alec. Who would want to do this to Max? To a kid, a teenager, who’d never done anyone any harm? Why would anyone want to kill Max?

Alec felt like he was on the verge of figuring out something. But just then his phone started ringing. He frowned upon noticing that it was Underhill. “What’s going on?”

“ _My team and I... We were asked to check up on a suspicious death. And... I thought I should give you a call._ ” Underhill sounded hesitant, reluctant to utter the words. “ _The victim... It’s Raphael Santiago. He was murdered inside his own church._ ”

Alec felt cold. Very, very cold, and sick to his stomach. He swore under his breath and it took roughly ten seconds before he was ready for anything louder. “I’ll have to tell Magnus.” How was he ever going to do that? How was he supposed to bring this on the warlock on top of everything else that was going on?

“ _That... won’t be a problem. He’s already here. And he’s not letting us touch the body._ ”

Alec’s heart broke. “Don’t try to force him”, he cautioned. He couldn’t see that ending well for anyone involved. “I’ll be there soon.”

/

Alec didn’t know what to expect when he entered the church, dread twisting and turning in the pit of his stomach. The first person he ran into was Underhill, who had a solemn look on his face. “We decided to follow your advice and leave him alone. He hasn’t talked or moved since I called you.”

Alec nodded slowly, then turned his head. What he found... It broke his heart.

Raphael lay on the floor, his eyes half-open and eternally glazed over. An unnaturally steady hand moved to close them, before caressing the former vampire’s face like that of a loving parent’s. Then, very slowly, that same hand grabbed Raphael’s and brought it up. Alec had to look away when Magnus, who had his back towards him, pressed a kiss of goodbye on the dead priest’s knuckles. Blue magic sparkled around the warlock’s fingers that weren’t quite so steady anymore.

“Get the others out of here”, Alec ordered Underhill. Careful to keep his tone so low that his husband wouldn’t hear. “Give us five minutes.”

Underhill nodded and somehow managed to get the attention of the three other Shadowhunters present, who’d been ogling at the desolate sight in front of them.

Once the space had been cleared of unnecessary spectators Alec approached. Sorrow clenched his heart when he was finally able to see his beloved’s face. Unshed tears shone in the warlock’s grief-stricken eyes. With a heavy sigh he knelt down. “Magnus, I’m so sorry”, he murmured.

Magnus clenched his jaw. For a while it was impossible to tell if the older man heard him. Magic crackled even more sharply, almost out of control. “I should go”, the warlock decided, pushing himself up so quickly that it definitely made him feel dizzy.

Alec moved instantly, without any thought, to block the other’s escape route. “Hey, stop”, he nearly begged, pleased that he managed to keep his voice from cracking. “Stop”, he repeated even more softly when Magnus tried to get past him. 

“Let me go”, Magnus growled. More out of frustration than with actual heat. “My magic... It’s out of control...”

Alec shook his head firmly. “It won’t hurt me. It’d never hurt me.” Finally he managed to wrap his arms around his husband. “Just... Just let me be here with you.” He couldn’t bear the thought of the man he loved pushing him away like this. Like he himself had done.

Magnus continued to fight him, but the attempts had lost a great deal of their fire. In the end the man practically clung to him. “Alec...!” It was like a scream for help.

And Alec decided firmly that he wouldn’t let go. Not even when Magnus’ magic raged and flared around them, never once harming him. His embrace only tightened when the other broke down to sobs of utter heartbreak.

“I failed him”, Magnus murmured desperately. “I... I swore to myself that I’d protect him, and I...”

“Shh.” Alec couldn’t stand listening. “None of this is your fault. Do you hear me?” There was no obvious reaction to his words. But eventually Magnus’s magic calmed down, and the man sagged heavily against him from sheer exhaustion. That was when the Shadowhunter decided that it was the right time to continue. “I know that you don’t want to leave him. But he’ll be taken care of properly, with respect. I promise. Now let me take care of you. Let me take you home.”

Magnus nodded, and it took hours until he uttered another word.

/

It was one of the hardest things Izzy had ever done. There hadn’t been anything romantic between them for great many years. And whatever relationship they had was always complicated at best. But Raphael was still someone she cared about, a friend. Despite that, and for that, she pushed herself through what needed to be done.

She wasn’t going to let anyone else at the Institute touch his body.

Izzy worked swiftly and meticulously. Not missing a single detail of importance. Even when a million memories bombarded her head, even when tears shone in her eyes.  
Then... it was all over. She’d done everything she could. And she had no idea what she was supposed to do next.

Slowly, as though wondering if she needed a permission, she took his hand. It was cold, which was nothing new. (Vampires aren’t exactly known for being warm-blooded.) It was familiar. Encouraged by the familiarity, she squeezed.

With that simple hold and a single tear running down her cheek, she said goodbye to one of the people who helped her become the person she was. And then she let go. Rested his hand gently on the autopsy table.

Izzy felt Simon long before he closed the distance between them and stood beside her. He gave her a cautious look, seeming about as emotional as she felt. “I... wanted to come and say goodbye, if that’s okay.” Of course they both knew the second reason he was there.

For the about a millionth time Izzy was overwhelmed by how lucky she was to have this man in her life. In his presence she wasn’t embarrassed by the second tear that slid down her cheek. She pressed herself against Simon’s side and when he wrapped an arm around her she leaned her head against his shoulder.

For the next fifteen minutes they kept Raphael company, before his body was taken away to be prepared for its final journey.

/

When he and Magnus finally got home Alec did two things. He sent Catarina a message, letting her know what happened and asking her to have Danya with her for the night. (Because he had a horrible feeling that it’d be a long night, and that Magnus wouldn’t want their daughter to see him during it.) Then he made tea, his husband’s favorite brand. After that he didn’t have the faintest clue what to do.

Magnus sipped the beverage slowly, his mind very obviously a million miles away. There was so much tension all over the man’s body that it hurt to watch. Alec understood all too well.

Someone just butchered Raphael, who was like a son to Magnus. Based on the murder weapon, it was almost definitely a Shadowhunter. Who used an arrow, of all things. The warlock had always adored Alec’s weapon of choice. The thought of this horrible memory now forever tainting the keen fascination, stealing what was _theirs_... It made the archer see red.

This was a personal attack, aimed to hurt them. Just like Max ending up on his final mission. It wasn’t very hard to put together that whoever was responsible for one deed was also to blame for the other. Someone of Alec’s kind hated them enough to...

“Whoever did this... We’ll get them”, Alec swore, more softly that he’d expected to be able to. “They won’t get away with this.”

Magnus said nothing, didn’t really have to. The flash in his cat eyes spoke loudly enough. A heavy but not uncomfortable silence lingered for almost half an hour before the older man got up all of a sudden. Alec knew immediately where his beloved was headed and felt his chest constrict.

Another memento of a lost precious one to be added to that box...

Alec followed slowly. Willing to give the man he loved all the time necessary but also physically needing to be there. (Like Magnus had been there for him after Max.)

Magnus stared at the box for a long moment with an unreadable look on his face. Then pulled out a cross necklace from his pocket. The man focused intently on the item while finally starting to speak quietly. “I was there, right after Raphael was turned. And... He was hurting, so badly. This... gave him something to fight for.” Magnus swallowed hard, his eyes growing moist. “He held this, time and time again. Relentlessly. No matter how much it hurt. At first I thought that he did it to hurt himself, but then I realized that he was fighting to be in control over himself. To maintain at least a tiny piece of the person he once was. I still don’t know how he succeeded, but... Eventually he did. He was able to hold this.”

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waistline and waited patiently for his beloved to continue.

“That’s how he always was. When he set his mind on something, he went for it with fiery passion. For better or for worse.”

Alec offered a tiny, sad smile that wasn’t noticed. He kissed the other’s cheek in a comforting gesture. “Sounds like someone else I know.”

Magnus took his hand and held on tight.

Half an hour later they were on their balcony. In a quiet understanding they lit candles, each of them one for Max and one for Raphael. When they were done the older man looked towards the by then darkened sky. “Goodbye”, Magnus whispered, his voice breaking. “I hope you found them, especially your mother. You missed them for so long.”

/

A few days later Raphael was laid to rest beside his sister.

A group of Shadowhunters were on guard, observing the funeral party. One of them nodded towards Danya, who stood between Alec and Magnus. “Who’s the kid?”

Underhill gritted his teeth. The moment Raj was transferred back from the ‘character building’ he’d been doing the man was handed over to him to babysit. He hated every second of it, and every little bit of his unwanted charge. “That... would be Danya. Their daughter.”

“Daughter?” Raj repeated, sounding disbelieving.

“Yeah.” Underhill snorted at the look on the other’s face. “You really have been gone for a long time, haven’t you?”

Raj commented nothing, and if Underhill would’ve glanced the man’s way he might’ve been alarmed by the facial expression he would’ve found.

/

It was already more than terrible enough. A little over a week later it got worse. A young warlock girl was found dead from an alley. With the circle rune carved on her forehead. It was a very clear message.

The Circle was back. Whatever tentative peace and harmony the past few years had brought between the Downworlders and Shadowhunters... It was about to be put through the ultimate test.

“I can’t believe this...”, Jace, who’d been inspecting the scene with Magnus and Clary, groaned. His face seemed paler than usual. “Valentine is dead! This was supposed to be over!”

Clary frowned, no less shocked and alarmed. “We have to find out who’s the new leader, quickly. When the news of this spread...” Her sentence was cut short.

Because all of a sudden Magnus shuddered visibly, nausea evident on his face. “Excuse me...”, the warlock muttered, before hurrying behind the nearest corner.

As soon as he was out of the couple’s sight Magnus threw up what little there was in his stomach. He groaned when his abdominal muscles cramped from how tight they were getting. This... was starting to feel eerily familiar...

Hating the way his head spun and his stomach feeling like it’d been slashed by a knife, he looked down. And found a new reason to feel sick. There was blood among the vomit.

“Magnus, are you okay?” Receiving no reply, Clary stared at the direction to which he disappeared. “He... doesn’t usually react to crime scenes like that.”

Jace frowned. Before slowly, slowly a grin took over his face. “Now I get it...!” Sensing her confusion, he went on. “Haven’t you noticed how protective Alec has been of him lately? I mean, even more protective than usual. And how Magnus has seemed... sick lately? I think those two have another baby in the making.”

“Really?” Clary smiled as well. “I hope you’re right. We could use some good news for a change.”

Ten minutes later Magnus hadn’t returned. Growing alarmed, Clary decided to go and make sure that everything was alright. Moments later her shout drowned out the sound of the warlock’s phone ringing.

“MAGNUS!”

Said man didn’t get the voicemail from Alec. The Shadowhunter’s tone was frantic. “ _You... You should come to the Institute. It’s Danya._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeah... You officially hate me right now, don’t you? (winces) That was CRUEL. And we’ll see how much worse thing can get...
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? Threats...? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS make my days brighter.
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: The little family tries to overcome two new hurdles. As time passes by Downworlders inevitably find out that the Circle is back. 
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING NEXT MONDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I really hope that you’ll stay tuned for more.
> 
> Take care!


	6. Five Months Old / Bad Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the past Magnus and Alec plan on their wedding. And take a scary parent-step. In present time Magnus drifts in and out of semi-consciousness while the world around him slips into a state of chaos. He wakes up to a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? It’s Monday! SOOOOO, it’s time to post a new chapter. Yay?
> 
> First, though... THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for sticking with me, for all your comments, love and support! My head doesn’t always make it easy to remain inspired. You guys have NO IDEA how much you help me! (HUGS)
> 
> Okay... Before we get started? Read until the very end of the chapter before you decide to kill me...! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride, although I must caution you. It’ll be an emotional one...

##### Danya five months old

/

When Alec was a child he had a dream of one day finding love and becoming a father. But as he grew older he came to learn that life could be very complicated. Especially if one was surrounded by people who had a lot of... opinions. And especially when he was led to believe that there was something fundamentally wrong with him.

For many lonely, angry, painful years he hid his true feelings. A piece of who he was. Convinced that because of his designer flaw he was doomed to live without what he wanted. Until Magnus Bane came along.

Alec fought the budding feelings with all his might. Convinced that silencing the voice of his heart was the right thing to do. But love proved to be stronger than anything else. And against all odds the man who gave him and his heart a home was even able to give him a child.

On the day Danya was exactly five months old Alec came home from work to find Magnus cake tasting. Their daughter, who sat on her high chair like it was a throne, received a spoon-full of one option. “What do you think?” Magnus inquired. And nodded when she sneezed before making a face. “Not my favorite, either.”

Alec leaned against the wall to admire the sight. To find Magnus’ eyes meeting his when the warlock sensed him. (Not very long ago the archer would’ve never dared to dream of someone looking at him like that.) “Welcome home.” The older man gestured eagerly for him to come closer. “Come here. I want you to try this.”

Alec didn’t need further coaxing. After greeting Danya with a kiss on top of her head he wrapped his arms eagerly around his fiancé’s waistline. Almost as soon as Magnus slipped a spoon into his mouth the mixture of white chocolate and lime made him moan appreciatively. The warlock smirked at his reaction, glamour falling. “So that one’s out of the question. It’d be rude to start our honeymoon in front of our guests.”

Alec tensed up at those words. Well, he supposed it was for the best to just bite the bullet... “That... is something we need to talk about.” He mulled over his chosen words carefully. “Our honeymoon... It’s going to be the first time we’re away from Danya for longer than a workday.” There was no sugarcoating it. “Or, it would be. If we don’t have a practice round.”

They way Mangus stiffened and forgot to breathe for a while was a solid reason why they needed to do what he was about to suggest.

Alec rubbed soothing circles with his hand to soften the emotional blow. “I know that you don’t feel comfortable with being away from her.” He didn’t, either, but he wasn’t about to reveal that now. “If our first night separated from her is on our honeymoon you won’t be able to relax and enjoy yourself at all. Which is why we need a practice round, just so you see that nothing bad will happen to her.”

Magnus nodded very slowly. “And this... practice round...” The way the warlock’s nose wrinkled at those words wasn’t promising. “When, exactly, would that take place?”

Alec inhaled deep. Bracing himself for anything. “Tonight.”

Magnus stared at him in disbelief. “Tonight? Alexander, we can’t just...!”

“Yes, we can.” Alec kissed his anxious beloved’s forehead and was pleased when it made a fraction of the tension vanish. “Because if we wait any longer, you’ll talk me out of this. We have a small army of people around us willing to help. It’s high time Dany learns that she’s safe with them, too.”

Magnus still seemed beyond hesitant. “She’s so young, and her heart...” A pair of once again glamoured, downcast eyes darted back and forth restlessly. “What if...?”

“Magnus.” Alec pulled the man he loved close. “I’ve only ever told this to mom. If you ever repeat this to anyone, and I mean _anyone_ , you’ll spend a month on a couch.”

Magnus snorted. The amused sound was a promising sign. “You’d yield in a manner of days.”

Alec didn’t dignify that with an answer. (Because he knew that his husband-to-be was right and didn’t want to admit it.) “I babysat Max often when I was... a lot younger. And it went well. Except for one little... mishap.” Embarrassment made him grow silent for a moment. “One day I turned my back on him for a second, just to pick up a toy. He... fell from a couch. Loudly.”

Magnus arched an eyebrow in disbelief. “And that’s supposed to calm me down... How?”

“Let me finish.” Alec hummed at the memory. “He cried, but didn’t get even a bruise. Still, I told mom as soon as she came back home because I felt terrible. I expected her to yell at me. Instead she started laughing. Apparently I did the same thing when I was a baby.”

Magnus chuckled at that. “You falling from a couch? I... can actually see that happening.”

Alec huffed and leaned his forehead against Magnus’. “Love, we can’t keep Dany in the bubble wrap of this apartment and Catarina’s forever. We have to let her out of our sight every now and then. We also have to brace ourselves for the fact that she’ll get her share of bruises, inside and out. When that happens... We have to trust that she’ll be okay. Because we Lightwoods are tough, and so is the only Bane I know. And she’s inherited the best from us both.” He kissed the man in his arms. “Magnus, she’s a phone call or a portal away. She’ll be okay, I promise.” At least she would be in the aftermath of that night. Neither of the parents dared to think further into the future.

His argument was solid enough to sway Magnus. Still the moment when Simon and Izzy picked up Danya wasn’t easy. The warlock was able to maintain a brave face but Alec knew the man well enough to see the panic in his eyes. When he came up with a distraction they’d both enjoy, he decided to go for it. “So, future Mr. Lightwood-Bane... Now that there are no innocent eyes and ears witnessing... How about a private cake tasting in bed?”

Magnus looked at him with an unreadable expression. Then the older man’s eyes filled with something that definitely belonged to the bedroom. “Alexander, you continue to surprise me.”

“In good ways, I hope”, Alec mused and took a step closer, readying himself for the kiss he’d be rewarded with.

“The best.”

Following a family tradition, Danya fell from a couch that evening. (Alec found Simon’s palpable panic when the vampire revealed what happened far more satisfying than he should’ve.) Despite shedding a few tears she came out alright. They all did.

And while the couple continued planning their wedding and adjusting to as well savoring parenthood, all threat and disasters felt deviously far away.

/

##### Danya five years old

/

Magnus was dimly aware of someone trying to talk to him, calling out his name. But he was in no fit state to concentrate on that. Because his stomach felt like it was being stabbed by a knife, and the bracelet connecting him with Alec was practically on fire.

Alec needed him, the Circle was back to threaten all his people, and he could barely breathe from the pain...!

Then it was two voices speaking. He couldn’t quite comprehend what they were saying. “... to the Institute ...” Jace’s voice echoed unpleasantly in his head. “... wrong with Alec ...”

Magnus fought a desperate battle to overcome the pain enough to focus. Enough to help his husband. But his body failed him.

With another stab of pain darkness claimed him.

/

Again there were distant voices. Like something from another world. Magnus figured that it would’ve been important to listen but didn’t quite manage it.

“... hear me ...?”

“... internal bleeding ...”

“... someone get Loss here, now! ...”

“... Magnus ...”

The warlock drifted away once again, wondering if what he just heard should’ve alarmed him.

/

Magnus drifted for a very long time. Painless, empty, unfeeling. The next time he heard something he had no idea if it was real or a hallucination.

“... you holding up?”

He wondered if those words, imaginary or not, were meant for him. Until Alec responded, quiet, broken, bitter and hoarse. “How do you think?” There was a sound his head was in no condition to identify. “Izzy, I... I don’t know how much more of this I can take. I...” The archer trailed off, and more of those noises from earlier burst out. Finally they were identifiable.

Sobs?

Suddenly Magnus wasn’t so numb anymore. Anxious to comfort his beloved, he struggled to chase away the haziness filling his head. Something horrible must’ve happened, and he had to, needed to...!

His body, however, obviously wasn’t quite ready for something so taxing. He seemed to be stuck underwater, and no matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t break the surface. All too soon he was sinking again, his mind screaming from frustration until it was too foggy to register anything again.

“... am I supposed to tell him ...?”

Everything faded away once more.

/

A repetitive, curiously familiar motion was what brought Magnus close to the surface next. Confused, he struggled to focus until he realized that a finger was massaging circles to the back of his hand. Whoever was behind the gesture had a gentle, almost cradling hold on his hand.

“... know if you can hear me, but, if you can....” Alec swallowed so loudly that he heard it but it didn’t keep the young Shadowhunter’s voice from breaking. “You’ve been sleeping for too long, and... I need you to wake up.”

Magnus wanted to tell his husband that he was trying, but his body still wasn’t listening. Hearing the love of his life suffering and being able to do nothing about it... It was the worst kind of helplessness.

Perhaps he made a sound, after all. Because all of a sudden Alec tensed up and grew quiet, listening intently. “Magnus?”

_I’m here_ , he wanted to say. _I’m right here, love. Don’t sound so heartbroken._

Of course Alec heard none of that. The tender massaging motions continued. Tears could be heard while the archer continued to whisper in a broken voice. “Angel, please...! I can’t lose him, too.”

Magnus had no idea of the single tear that rolled down his cheek while he slipped away.

/

Finally his body was ready. Magnus could feel it as soon as the fog began to drift away yet again. Finding new willpower, he pushed eagerly. Determined to get out of the dark. “Alec...” It was barely comprehensible and his tongue... It felt too thick for his mouth. How long had he been unconscious?

“... call Catarina, tell her that he woke up ...” There was a frantic amount of activity. “I’m here, I’m right here.” Alec’s tone held disbelief and a desperate amount of hope. Like he’d been dreaming of this moment one time too many, to be dragged back to reality. “Can you open your eyes for me?”

Magnus wasn’t sure. But he was definitely going to try, despite feeling exhausted already. His eyelids parted, barely. At first the view in front of him was infuriatingly blurry but gradually he could distinguish the face he loved so much that it was ridiculous. He did his best to smile, because he really wanted to. “Sorry I slept too long”, he mumbled.

He expected Alec to react in a great number of ways. He was nonetheless caught by surprise. The younger man stared at him for a few seconds. Then gasped, like someone who’d been holding his breath for a very long time. Tears clouded the Shadowhunter’s eyes although none of them spilled. “Magnus... I thought...” Alec’s lips kept moving but no words came.

That was when Magnus really, properly looked at his husband. Alec was always incredibly beautiful to him. But he wasn’t biased enough to not notice that his beloved looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks. The man’s face wasn’t only pale but grayish, and dark circles surrounded his eyes. Those big, stunning eyes were bloodshot and seemed like they’d aged several decades in whatever time the warlock was unconscious.

Magnus wrestled himself to a sitting position, all the while trying to sort out his tangled thoughts. Dread formed a tight, cold knot to the pit of his stomach. “Alexander, what... What’s going on?”

Alec refused to meet his eyes. “When you were inspecting the crime scene you had some internal bleeding. Because of the baby growing so fast.”

Panic surged like a wave and Magnus swallowed thickly. Bracing himself for anything while forcing out the question. “Is... the baby alright?” He wasn’t sure he was ready to hear the answer.

Alec nodded, still looking away. “Yeah. And the bleeding is under control, monitored closely.” The Shadowhunter ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. “Look, Magnus... You’re still recovering, we should continue this later...”

Oh, Magnus wasn’t about to rest, not when alarm bells were going off in his head. “Alec.” He narrowed his eyes. “Whatever it is you’re hiding... I need to hear. So tell me.”

Alec breathed hard several times and for a while it looked like the command hadn’t been heard. “Pregnancy wasn’t the only reason you fell ill, although it made things a lot worse. The Circle... It managed to create this... substance that it released to the drinking water. It caused a lot of damage before it was detected and cleaned away.” The archer clenched his jaw. “You... were affected as well. It was a close call for a while, especially because of the baby. You’ve been... sleeping for three weeks.” 

The world spun in front of Magnus’ eyes. _Oh, god..._ “How many deaths?” How many of his warlocks were lost? How many others?

Alec bowed his head, seeming nauseous. The man had to gather himself for a very long moment. “Roughly twelve percent of New York’s Downworlders.”

It was Magnus’ turn to feel sick when the answer sunk in properly. He brought a hand to his mouth while mental images of people who were precious to him flashed before his eyes. And then he finally came to think of the most precious one of all. His eyes widened while the cold inside him intensified. “Danya... Where’s Danya?” When the first tears slipped past Alec’s guard Magnus became nearly hysterical. “Alec, please...! Tell me that our daughter is safe!”

At last Alec met his gaze. He’d never seen that kind of utter, soul crushing grief. “She... She kept hanging on for the first week, but...” The archer shook his head and buried his face in his hands. “I... I stepped out of her room for five minutes, to check up on you. And...” The man’s whole body shook from the force of the first proper sob. “Magnus, I... God, I’m so sorry I couldn’t...!”

Magnus wasn’t aware of his own tears. He sought the eyes his husband continued to hide, his mind refusing to make the connection, refusing to believe. “Where’s Danya?” he begged hoarsely, needing to wake up from the nightmare. He shook his head when it tried to message him that there was no waking up. “Alexander, please tell me she isn’t...!” He couldn’t finish the sentence.

Eerie silence fell.

/

On a cargo ship tantalizingly close to and torturously far away from New York a little girl’s hoarse voice kept crying out. “Please...! I... I won’t try to use my magic again. I just want daddy and papa.” Danya listened and felt tears wanting to spill when there was no reply from the other side of a thick, metallic door. She refused to break down, though. Her parents had taught her to be tougher than that. “I wanna go home.”

Silence answered her. Frustrated, terrified and homesick, she pulled at her wrists. They remained chained tightly behind her back.

“Stop that, brat”, a voice ordered her. So suddenly that she shivered from startle. “No one goes home from here. Boss said so.”

Scared, but also a little curious, she peered to the shadows at her right. A boy with dark hair and eyes of the same color stood there. He carried a bow, as well as a rune on his neck, which made her think of her daddy. She was far too young to estimate his age but knew that he was older. “You’re a brat, too”, she pointed out, not old enough to know that the word was an insult. “I’m Danya. What’s your name?”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Rafael.” He lifted his chin in a way she’d seen her daddy do sometimes. “You should stop annoying Boss and his men with asking about your parents. Mine didn’t care about me enough to come and get me. Neither do yours. This is our home, now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t dare to even ask how much you hate me right now. (chuckles nervously) Let’s hope, dearly, that the worst is finally over...! And that our lovely little family will be together soon.
> 
> SOOOOO... Thoughts? Comments? Let it all out! Hearing from you ALWAYS brightens my day.
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: All the stress and grief don’t do any favors to Magnus’ pregnancy. In the middle of it all he continues to feel that something is wrong with Danya’s death. Meanwhile Alec is falling apart when all the trauma and grief from recent events crashes down on him, along with professional pressure to sort of the threat of the Circle.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING THIS THURSDAY. (If I manage to run away from hostile plot-bunnies, LOL.)
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that you’ll all join in for that one.
> 
> Take care!


	7. Six Months Old / Precious Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus grieve the loss of Danya. But both start to realize that she may not be as gone as they assumed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW! This chapter become a mammoth. (chuckles) 
> 
> Before getting to it, though... THANK YOU, a million times over, for your absolutely AMAZING comments, love and support! It means THE WORLD and more to me that you’re all still hanging in there with this tale. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay... Are you ready? Because here we go! Let’s hope that our lovely little family is headed for something happier.

##### Danya six months old

/

It was an early afternoon when Maryse came to visit Magnus. After months of getting used to it she was no longer taken by surprise when the apartment’s door opened on its own to welcome her. The first thing she heard was Magnus’ voice.

“... a little further ... that’s right, sweetheart ... Oh, you truly are amazing!”

By then Maryse had reached Danya’s room. And gasped when she saw the little girl sitting up. “Oh, my goodness...! She’s growing up so quickly.”

Magnus snorted affectionately. “Believe me, I know. Even all the books Alec has brought home failed to prepare me for seeing it.” He looked at his daughter with so much love that it almost brought tears to her eyes. “You’re a marvel, aren’t you sweetheart?”

Danya squealed and giggled before slumping down with a gasp of surprise, then giggled again.

Alec never gave any details, but Maryse was his mom and saw how worried he was about Magnus after Danya was born. Eventually he admitted that the warlock was struggling but getting help for it. Today there wasn’t a trace to be seen of those dark days. “Parenthood suits you”, she complimented softly.

Magnus huffed. “I’m a work in progress. But I’m learning from Alec. He was made for being a parent.”

His words solidified Maryse’s decision. She could only hope that he’d see it the way she did... “I... actually wanted to ask you something. Your wedding’s only two months away...” She was interrupted by the sound of beeping.

Magnus’ eyes widened. A million emotions flashed by in a manner of seconds. “You... came earlier than I expected, and I forgot...” He trailed off.

Maryse frowned, suddenly unnerved. “Magnus? What’s going on?”

“I... was being a fool.” He did it slowly and hesitantly. But eventually he pulled out a white stick. Belatedly she recognized it as a pregnancy test. Too shocked to utter a word, she watched him inspect it. She couldn’t read the look on his face.

Finally Magnus swallowed, loudly and laboriously. “It’s negative. Of course it’s negative, Catarina did say that it’s impossible. I just... started wondering, I suppose.”

Maryse’s eyes softened. She gave his arm a tender squeeze. “You want more children.”

Magnus sighed, focusing on Danya instead of her. “I’m... not sure. I don’t know. Even if I did it’s definitely too soon after... everything.”

Maryse fought the urge to hug him, because he didn’t seem ready for it at the moment. “I wasn’t ready for Isabelle so soon after Alec.” Especially when it was around then she first realized that her husband was cheating on her. “I was terrified. I didn’t know how to handle two small children. But when I started to feel her grow... I knew that I’d be okay. That we’d be okay.” She decided that with or without Robert, she’d do anything and everything for her children, she’d raise them right. She concentrated on Magnus to get rid of the emotion provoking memories. “We don’t often get to choose when our family grows, or when it doesn’t. But know that I’ll always be here for you and however many grandchildren you bless me with.” She wanted him to understand that he wasn’t alone in the world anymore.

The squeeze Magnus gave her hand spoke more than a million words. Especially when it was enforced by a curious amount of moisture in his eyes. “So...” He cleared his throat. “What did you want to ask me?”

“It can wait.” This wasn’t the time for questions about the wedding. “Right now I’d murder for some caffeine. How about I take you two to that new café a couple of blocks from here?”

Magnus smiled. Then looked at his little girl. “We wouldn’t say ‘no’ to that, would we?”

Danya squealed and giggled.

/

Much later that day Magnus woke up from light sleep and knew immediately that Alec was home. His brows furrowed. Usually his fiancé woke him up with a kiss, knowing that he wouldn’t rest properly without knowing that he made it back safely. (The old need remained even when most of the Shadowhunter’s work-days now consisted of office duties.) “Alexander?” There was no response, so he grudgingly left the warmth of the bed.

There was a light on in the bathroom but no sound could be heard. Magnus’ chest tightened when he realized that he forgot to dispose of something his beloved might not be ready to see. Of course Alec found just that.

The pregnancy test was on the floor, the result side down, and Alec stared at it with a blanched face, frantic eyes wide.

Magnus couldn’t help it, that reaction stung, although it wasn’t exactly unexpected. (Alec still had nightmares of the day Danya was born. Sometimes they were so graphic and intense that the young man almost had a panic attack. Much like now.) He approached the archer slowly. “Alexander, the result is negative. Just like I expected it to be. But I needed to make sure.”

Alec breathed loudly and sharply, several times over. Sounding like he was suffocating. “... can’t lose you, please ...”

Coming to a decision, Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec. Who clung back so tightly that it almost hurt, melting against him. “Shh, shh...” He swallowed back his own mixed emotions. It took almost an hour before Alec had stopped trembling and the warlock went on. “I know that you’re still hesitant about attending to therapy sessions just for you. But... I think now’s the time.” When the man in his arms commented nothing he continued. “Angel, you’ve had so much dumped on you. Immortality... What happened to me and Danya, what almost happened... It’s okay to need help after that. And I want you to get help, for real. You’ve been my rock... through everything. Now it’s my turn to make sure that you get better, too. Okay?”

“Okay.”

And with that single word Alec’s true healing began.

 

/

##### Danya five years old

/

 

“I want to see her body.”

Those were the first words Magnus uttered in three full days. They were quiet and raspy, like the warlock didn’t quite trust his voice yet. But there was no ignoring the determination behind them.

Alec’s chest tightened and nausea swell in the pit of his stomach. The headache he’d been wrestling with almost from the moment Danya died intensified when the horrible, unbearable memories surged. “Magnus... It’s not...” He shook his head. If he could’ve deleted those mental images of their little girl’s dead body he would’ve done anything. If he could spare his husband from experiencing the same... “I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Those words sounded weak and pathetic even to his own ears.

He braced himself for a fight. Because the Magnus he knew wasn’t one to back down without a struggle. Instead the warlock nodded and looked away, then lapsed back into the eerie silence.

/

Magnus was allowed to go home the following morning. He leaned more heavily against Alec than he would’ve needed to when his husband wrapped an arm around him. The gesture didn’t bring the usual warmth and comfort. Something was missing, he felt it in every corner of his heart and soul.

Magnus shuddered and tensed up when they entered their apartment to find Izzy, Simon, Clary, Jace, Catarina and Maryse waiting. It was too much like a horrible mockery of the day they brought Danya home for the first time. All the support and well-meaning words... They did painfully little to comfort when all Magnus wanted was his daughter back, and he knew that it was the same for Alec. It didn’t help that he saw how much the whole group was grieving, too, and felt the need to put on a brave face to spare them.

The worst came when they were left alone, and all that remained was silence.

Magnus felt like his very soul was being torn to shreds as he watched how Alec closed the door of Danya’s room. Then, hand in hand, they made their way to their bed. There they finally grieved their loss properly for the first time.

/

Some hours into the quiet mourning, Alec felt familiar fingers combing gently through his hair. “Alexander... I know that I’ve been... out of it for a few days, and I’m so sorry about that. But... I’ve seen that look in your eyes.” The warlock held on to him tighter. “This isn’t your fault, any of this. You have to believe that this isn’t your fault.”

Alec’s throat constricted from how badly he would’ve wanted to cry and howl out his pain. “I should’ve known that the Circle would do something! I should’ve...!” If only he saw this coming, then Danya...

“I’ve spent centuries fighting them and the likes of them. And I didn’t see this coming, either”, Magnus pointed out softly. The same guilt he experienced was audible in every syllable. “We didn’t see, because we couldn’t imagine that even they’d be capable of something this despicable. But now we know.” In the worst way. “And we’ll use this pain here...” A tender hand brushed the spot where Alec’s broken heart was beating. “... to protect our people. To make sure that this attack won’t destroy the unity we’ve spent over five years building.”

Alec sniffled. With Magnus he wasn’t embarrassed by it. “I love you.” He physically needed to say it. “So much.”

Magnus kissed him soundly, perhaps a little desperately. Then tightened his hold on him a little more. “I love you, too.”

It was hard to estimate how long they lay like that. Until Alec felt something. The slightest shove. A... kick? A warm thud went through him. “Is that...?”

“Yeah. I’ve... felt him for a while, now.” Which probably translated as ‘since our daughter passed away’. “It looks like he wanted to make himself known.”

“’He’?” Alec repeated, almost excited.

“Yeah.” Magnus sounded suspiciously emotional and the archer couldn’t blame him. “Our little boy.”

Slowly, asking for a permission without words, Alec slipped his hand under Magnus’ shirt. The swell was there, if one really focused on spotting it. He pressed gently and closed his eyes when a flutter-like pressure answered to his touch.

Their baby boy. Who was by some miracle still alive. And his beloved, who’d survived, too, and was currently safe in his arms. He hadn’t lost everything. He still had so much to fight for.

That realization helped Alec through the pitch-black night.

/

After dusk the following evening a memorial service of sorts was held at Raphael’s church to honor the Downworlders who died of the poisoned water. Countless of Downworlders were joined by almost as many Shadowhunters, who wanted to show that not all of them supported the Circle’s views. In front of them all stood Alec and Magnus, two leaders united, hand in hand.

“After Circle’s attack, we have two options.” Alec’s voice boomed loudly enough to reach and silence the whole murmuring crowd. “We can let this divide us, which is exactly what they’re trying to accomplish. Or we can let them make us stronger.”

“We have a common enemy. One we can defeat only if we work together.” Magnus’ sharp glare reached a group of three warlocks who didn’t seem to quite embrace Alec’s words. “In her short life our daughter got to see a world where Downworlders and Shadowhunters were able to work together. Where there was no war, constant mistrust and bloodshed.” That seemed to hit the crowd. Since her birth Danya was a strong symbol of alliance, peace and harmony. Encouraged by the reaction, Magnus raised the candle he’d been holding. “I want to keep that better world which was hers alive in her memory.”

“This isn’t the time to fight each other.” Alec raised his own candle. “This is the time to fight together, so...” His voice broke for a second. “... so we won’t have to lose any more innocent lives.”

Izzy, Jace, Simon, Clary and Catarina were the first ones to raise a candle, tears in their eyes. Maryse and Robert followed soon after, grief blatantly obvious on their faces. Luke and Maia were next, almost at the exact same time with Andrew Underhill. And it didn’t stop there.

One by one everyone gathered to the church lifted a candle. Creating a view that looked like a starlit sky in the dimly lit space. It was a silent battle cry, breathtaking in its force.

From the back, unseen by everyone, Raj observed the event with a clenched jaw. It seemed that he’d underestimated the impact Alec and Magnus had on both their kind.   
Apparently he’d just have to try harder to break the feeble truce...

/

The next two weeks passed by in a blur. Alec and Magnus knew that they should’ve been planning on a funeral but neither could stand even the thought arranging such. There was still far too much silence in their home that didn’t feel like a home without Danya.

It wasn’t so quiet during night-time. Alec woke up almost every night gasping, sometimes even screaming. In his dreams Danya begged him for help, sick and feverish. And then she was gone, faded to dust in his arms. His constant headache was always at its worst after those nightmares.

Pressure from a lot of people didn’t make things any easier. Many Downworlders and even some Shadowhunters kept pushing and pushing him to find the new Circle leader. To erase the threat. Alec felt suffocated by their demands and his own frustration over the lack of progress. It was infuriatingly hard to dig out the truth when there were those loyal to the enemy-side lurking under the Institute’s roof.

Several other people, Izzy and his mother the loudest of them, kept demanding him to take a break. On a level of reason Alec knew that he should’ve, because every moment spent in the building where Danya passed away was torture. Tore him apart. But he refused to back down before making those responsible for his daughter’s death suffer. So he forced himself to do his duty, and came home to face restless nights full of agony.

That day, however, he woke up to discover that while he’d slept poorly the rest was dreamless. Unwilling to wake up properly, he sighed heavily and reached out to the other side of the bed. Only to find it cold and empty.

Alec forced himself out of the bed with a heavy sigh. “Magnus?” Predictably there was no answer. Unease squirmed in the pit of his stomach.

Too many horrible things had happened lately and he was terrified of what might come next.

Alec was taken aback slightly when he found Catarina from their kitchen, putting together something that smelled... suspicious. She greeted him with a small smile. “Morning. Or maybe I should say afternoon.”

That was when Alec noticed that it was almost noon. He swore under his breath. “I’m really late...”

“Which means that you’re in no rush anymore.” Catarina waved her hand. “Don’t worry, I called Isabelle. She’s taking care of everything until you get there. Unless... you want to take a day off?” She couldn’t disguise how hopeful she was.

Alec felt like someone had stabbed him. Of course he wanted to take a day or, even better, a month off! But he couldn’t do that while the Circle was at large. “Cat, you know I can’t.” He frowned. “I don’t want to sound rude, but... Why are you here?”

Catarina sighed heavily, her shoulders dropping. “Magnus almost passed out from pain earlier today. It wasn’t quite contractions but a warning sign. His blood pressure is also alarmingly high.” She gritted her teeth. “All this stress and grief... It’s not doing him or the baby any good.”

Cold flowed through Alec. He swallowed thickly. “Is he... okay?” Of course he knew the answer, but he needed the lie or half-truth he’d get.

Catarina nodded. “He didn’t want to disturb you so I escorted him to Danya’s room. It seemed to calm him down, because he’s sleeping, now.”

Alec took a deep breath and hated how it made his unnaturally tight chest ache. “Thank you.” _For being there for him while I was useless._

Catarina’s eyes softened. “You know I’d do anything to help him.” She gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. “Both of you.”

Alec really had to go to the Institute, because while he was sleeping he’d received ten urgent messages. But he needed to see the man he loved first. Magnus lay fast asleep curled up on Danya’s bed, smudged makeup staining his cheeks. The warlock’s arms were wrapped around Madzie, who stroked the sleeping man’s hair in a nearly flawless mimicry of Magnus’ comforting gesture. “He’s okay, now”, she whispered. “Just tired and sad.”

Alec nodded, not trusting his voice for almost a full minute. Unable to resist the urge, he walked closer until he was able to press a kiss on his husband’s forehead. Magnus emitted a tiny sound and leaned forward instinctively but didn’t wake up. “I won’t come home late today, I promise. No matter who demands what”, he whispered. With utmost tenderness and care he pressed a hand against his beloved’s stomach. His heart ached when he noticed that while he’d been busy with duties, a clearly traceable bump had appeared. It hurt even more when their son greeted him with obvious excitement. Suddenly raging headache didn’t make him feel any better. Alec truly hoped that he’d get the chance to be home more soon.

Working his hardest to not crack under the pressure of his feelings and expectations from what seemed like the whole world, he looked towards Madzie. “Take good care of him while I’m away, yeah? Get him some ice cream.”

“With sprinkles?” Madzie asked with a smirk, still remembering a certain lovely day from when she was younger.

“I don’t think he’d have it any other way.”

/

Danya woke up from restless sleep to noise outside her cell. She shivered from fear but forced it down quickly. Despite her age she knew better than to show weakness where she was.

The man who marched in loudly was her least favorite of her captors. If he ever spoke to her it was to call her a mixed raced freak. (She didn’t fully understand what that meant, but knew that it wasn’t anything kind.) It was rare that didn’t purposefully forget to bring her food. Not that she would’ve dared to eat anything he gave her.

That day seeing him made it nearly impossible to hold back sheer terror. He was carrying a long, sharp knife. “Because of your daddy’s raids most of my friends are dead or arrested. He even has the Downworlder scum working with him”, he hissed. “Today... Today my wife was taken. And you, little brat, are going to pay for it.”

“Hey!” Rafael barked out. She could feel the tension radiating from him. “She’s just a kid! Boss told you to leave her alone.”

The man sneered. “Oh, I will. After cutting off something she doesn’t actually need.”

Everything happened so quickly that she couldn’t quite keep up. Rafael attacked swiftly and the element of surprised worked beautifully. There was a brief scuffle, after which the man was tossed to the floor.

The man glared at Rafael with almost as much resentment as he aimed at Danya. “You will pay for this, boy. Dearly.” With those words of warning he stomped off.

“Thank you”, Danya breathed out as soon as it seemed safe enough to talk. She gave the other child a long, worried look. “Are you okay?”

Rafael nodded sharply. “Yeah. It’s not like I would’ve never gotten myself into a trouble before.”

Danya tilted her head, still concerned and guilty. She hated someone being in a trouble because of her. “Why did you do it? Don’t you hate me?” All her other captors did and made sure she knew.

Rafael shrugged. “You haven’t given me a reason to hate you. And even though these people have raised me, I can’t hate someone just because they’re telling me to.” After considering it for a while he sat to the floor, close to her. “Now will you stop asking stupid questions?”

Danya didn’t let his intended bite get to her. Partially because she could tell that he faked it, partially because she really needed someone to be there for her. Slowly, giving him time to tell her to stop, she leaned against him. Him accepting the gesture of affection made her smile for the first time since she was captured.

Danya had no idea of the bleeding wound on Rafael that he tried to cover with one hand. 

/

For Alec the day had been long and exhausting. And so frustrating that he wanted to pull at his own hair. His throbbing skull didn’t make it any more pleasant.

“So the headache continues?” Jace inquired with a frown. There was a heartwarming amount of concern on his parabatai’s face. “Izzy’s right, you really should take a break.”

Alec scowled and fought the urge to snap at an underserving target. “I’ll rest when every last member of the Circle has been taken down. Alright?” He could’ve as well barked out ‘Back off!’ and didn’t feel as guilty as he should’ve. (He supposed there was a limit to how much guilt a person can feel at once.)

Jace would’ve probably kept pushing further. But just then Andrew knocked on the door, a rather alarming look on his face. “I’m... sorry if I’m interrupting, but... There’s something you should see.”

They were led to the security center, where tens of screens showed footage from all over the building. “The camera by the morgue has been acting up for weeks, now”, Andrew explained. “Today I was finally able to salvage some of the footage. And... This popped up.”

Alec tensed up to a painful extend when he recognized the day Danya died. He barely felt Jace’s hand on his shoulder. All he saw was himself, approaching the morgue with a girl from the medical team he recalled introducing herself as Viola. Just before they would’ve reached the door she outstretched her hand. First he assumed that it was a comforting gesture. Instead bizarre green dust came out, raining down on Alec.

“Seelie Magic”, Jace muttered. “But... What...?”

“To alter memories. To bring nightmares to life.” Andrew sounded almost as appalled as Jace. “Viola was just arrested and she confessed immediately. She...”

“... wanted me to believe that my daughter is dead”, Alec somehow managed, despite being barely able to breathe. “So Magnus and I wouldn’t look for her.” He was so stupid...!

He remembered walking towards the morgue, Viola following him... He remembered feeling something... bizarre... Everything wavered...

The headache that’d plagued him all day and far too much over the past couple of weeks intensified tenfold. Alec knew what it was, now. The real memories forcing their way to surface.

And eventually his mind recalled him seeing an empty autopsy table instead of Danya’s lifeless body.

The pain tearing apart his skull, shock and the last remnants of the Seelie dust, along with all the recent stress and pressure... They got too much. Very distantly Alec heard Jace and Andrew calling out his name while his consciousness fled.

/

“Magnus, are you sure about this?” Catarina had a look on her face that did nothing to soothe his fried nerves. “This spell... We only just found it. It may backfire. And if she’s truly gone...”

“... it’ll hurt.” Of course Magnus knew how dangerous of a game this was. He was about to form a connection with Danya’s mind, and if she was dead... If the mind he was supposed to anchor himself on was gone... But it was worth the risk. “Catarina, I... I hear her calling out to me, every night. I feel her. I feel that she’s still out there, somewhere.” He went on when he sensed an oncoming protest. “And this isn’t just the talk of a grieving parent. She’s alive. And I’m not abandoning her, I swore to her that I wouldn’t.”

Catarina groaned loudly. “You’re a real piece of work, Bane”, she muttered. Then sighed. “Right. Let’s get this insanity started, then.”

It was more painful than Magnus had anticipated, he had to admit that much. But it was far more than worth it, when he heard a small and tentative but achingly familiar voice. “ _Papa?_ ”

Magnus almost choked on a sob. “Oh, sweetheart...! Yes, I’m here. Daddy and I, we’ll get you home. Just hang on. I...” He never got the chance to finish before the connection broke.

Losing the connection hurt a thousand times more than having it formed. But the new determination inside Magnus was like fire. “Catarina, I was right...!” His eyes opened and whatever he’d been meant to say vanished.

Because Catarina lay on the floor unconscious. Raj stood in front of him, with a crying Madzie who had her mouth gagged and her arms restrained behind her back. “I know that she’s alive, too. I saw your disgusting offspring just this morning.” Raj’s eyes flashed. “And if you want her to stay alive you’ll come with me.”

Magnus smiled in a manner that would’ve chilled any smart person. (Raj clearly didn’t see the threat.) “Let’s go, then.” He was about to get his daughter back. And then he would show Raj just what the son of a Greater Demon was capable of.

/

The connection was broken as soon as it was formed. Danya gasped, her eyes flying open. “Papa? Papa!” He didn’t answer, but she still felt the gentle brush of his mind. She laughed, so happy that she wanted to cry. “Rafe, it was papa! He talked to me! He’ll come and save us.”

Rafael remained silent and still beside her.

“Rafe?” She didn’t like how unresponsive he was. “Rafe!”

Without a warning the room’s door was opened. It was the same man she didn’t like from before, with the same knife. “Boss just called. He’s on his way here with your papa. It’s time to arrange him a welcoming gift.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deep breaths, now. In... Out... Feel better? And fingers crossed! Poor precious babies... (whimpers) Daddy and papa are coming!
> 
> Soooo... Let it all out? Rants, threats, comments? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! It ALWAYS means the world to me.  
> IN THE NEXT ONE: Magnus and Alec attack the ferry containing Danya. Are they too late? Will more innocent lives be lost?
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING NEXT MONDAY.
> 
> Until next time, folks! I REALLY hope that you’ll all join in then.
> 
> Take care!


	8. Seven Months Old / Hellfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good guys are finally on their way to Danya. Will they get there before it’s too late? Will more innocent lives be lost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! This chapter became another giant. (giggles) I hope you don’t mind?
> 
> THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for all your comments, kudos, bookmarkings, love and support! You have NO IDEA how much it means to me that so many of you are still there, after all this time. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay... Are you guys ready? Because things are SERIOUSLY gonna heat up...!

##### Danya seven months old

/

The past few weeks had been insane, chaotic, horrible and wonderful. With their wedding only a month away, Alec and Magnus were busy with the arrangements. At the same time they juggled with taking care of their professional duties, raising their daughter and going to therapy. Was it any wonder that eventually one of them decided to hit ‘pause’, at least for one evening?

Magnus came home from a tedious meeting and was surprised to discover that his fiancé was already there. “Alexander? Is everything...?” The rest froze into his throat when he peered into the living room, and saw the expression on his beloved’s face. “What’s the matter?”

Alec swallowed loudly and looked away. Seeing the Shadowhunter as vulnerable as the younger man was then still caught the warlock by surprise. “I... had another therapy session today, and... She said that if I want to reach the next stage of getting better, I have to let go. Of the twin we lost, of wondering why it had to happen, and what could’ve been. And I...” The archer shook his head, seeming so torn that it broke Magnus’ heart. “I have no idea how to do that.”

Magnus wasn’t sure what to say for a mighty while. She’d been telling him the same thing, and he’d been asking himself the same question. Finally an idea occurred to him. “There’s something we could try.”

They arranged Clary to be a last-minute babysitter. Then made their way to the edge of a river. Neither said a thing while Alec pulled out a small paper boat and placed it gently on water. Equally affectionate, Magnus caressed it. Then set it on fire.

“Vikings... They said goodbye to their lost ones a little like this”, Magnus explained softly. “We don’t have a body to place on the boat, but...” He trailed off.

Alec squeezed his hand tightly but tenderly. “Hail and farewell”, the Shadowhunter whispered to the child they never got to meet. “And wherever you are, know that we’ll always love you.”

They didn’t leave until two hours after the last remains of the paper boat had faded away. When they went they were finally ready to let go. Even if they’d never forget the precious miracle Iris Rouse stole from them.

They both found a hint of comfort from knowing that somewhere out there, they had a very special guardian angel watching over them and Danya.

/

##### Danya five years old

/

Alec came to with a gasp. His head spun as it tried to comprehend what was going on. “Dany...!”

“Easy, easy”, Jace soothed and placed a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll get her back home, okay? Calm down.”

Alec attempted to do just that. But it was incredibly hard to stay calm when his child... “Jace, I have to get to her.” She’d been in the Circle’s hands for weeks already!

Jace nodded. “I know. But first we’ve gotta figure out where she is.”

“We may already have a location.” Andrew Underhill entered the room dressed in a mission gear. “Remember how I was assigned to babysit Raj? It wasn’t just to ensure that he’ll... settle in. His former Institute was suspicious of his activities. A few days ago I was finally granted a permission to sneak a tracking chip on him. He’s spent a lot of time in one place.” He showed them a Tablet’s screen.

“A cargo ship.” Jace visibly felt sick. “Just like Valentine.”

“I’ve already sent a team there. They know that it’s likely where Danya is.” Suddenly Andrew seemed hesitant when looking towards the archer. “You... should probably stay...”

Alec had no intention to listen to people telling him how he needed rest. A little stiff but fiercely determined, he pushed himself up. “Let’s go. I’ll call Catarina Loss and ask her if she can...”

“No need to call me.” Turning around, he saw her approaching with a nearly perfectly healed bruise on her temple and a visibly shaken Madzie in her arms. “Raj attacked”, she revealed before anyone could ask. “Magnus went with him.”

Terror squeezed Alec’s throat. Then he felt an uncomfortably familiar sensation and looked down to see his bracelet glowing. He showed it to the others. “I think I can guess where Raj took him.”

“Does Magnus need help?” Andrew inquired, on full alert.

Alec took a deep, steadying breath. “No. We need to provide backup for that team you sent and get them out before he tears down the whole ship.”

/

Danya didn’t cry, scream or even whimper. She simply stared with wide, horrified eyes while the man approached her with a knife. If she could’ve she would’ve moved to shield Rafael. That man was going to kill them, wasn’t he?

The man smirked. “You know what, brat? I think I’m going to enjoy this.”

“Are you, now, Isaiah?” Robert Lightwood’s familiar voice sounded. “Considering that you sent Max to his final mission... I think I’ll be the one enjoying myself.”

Danya practically beamed. It felt incredibly good to see a safe face after so long with people who hated her. “Grandpa!”

He gave her a small smile. “Hey, Dany. Now close your eyes. And keep them closed until I or your parents tell you otherwise.”

She obeyed, and seconds later Isaiah screamed.

/

Now, Magnus was almost certain that he wouldn’t end up needing help when he tapped on the bracelet. But he knew that Alec... wouldn’t have been pleased if he faced something like this without backup. And he knew that once he’d unleash everything he was feeling at the moment, only one person would be able to stop him without killing him.

It was no secret that Magnus could be incredibly dangerous. It was also a quite well-known fact that he had a temper. How Raj underestimated him after declaring him enemy number one was beyond him. “So you’re the new leader”, he mused deviously casually.

Raj smirked. So prematurely smug that it was almost a little heartbreaking. “I have been for years, now. And no one’s noticed a thing.”

“Well done.” Magnus could already feel the first hints of magic sizzling and itching to be unleashed. “Sometimes it’s oddly satisfying to be underestimated, isn’t it?”

That was when they reached what was probably the largest open space inside the cargo ship. Ten Circle members stood there waiting. Magnus arched an elegant eyebrow as an unimpressed greeting.

“Welcome back, Boss.”

“Where’s the brat?” Raj demanded. “She was supposed to be here.” It wasn’t hard to figure out which child the man was talking about. Magnus’ already slipping control was almost lost entirely. To have someone talking about his daughter like that...!

“Something... There was a delay. But, nothing major.”

Magnus felt his bracelet hum softly. Alec’s presence was almost tangible. It was time. “So, allow me to clarify.” His eyebrow rose higher. “Your plan was to drag me, someone acknowledged as the most powerful warlock in the city, here. To execute my daughter in front of my eyes.” He dropped his glamour while the first flames began to rise. “You’ve copied a pathetic amount of Valentine’s ideas. But I hate to break this to you... He would’ve never been this stupid.”

The suddenly horrified Circle members didn’t stand a chance.

Magnus remembered more of the day when he killed his stepfather than he’d told Alec. That was the first time he lost control over himself. This time he let the control fall deliberately. Embraced the darkness that’d always been and forever would be a part of him.

The feeling of his stepfather pushing him under water, trying to drown him to rid the world of a monster... It mixed with the pressure that’d been on his chest since he was told that his little girl was gone. His stepfather’s voice calling him an abomination become distorted until he heard Danya crying out for him, like she had through so many nights in his dreams.

The first time he lost control over his powers it was out of fear, to save himself from a man who was supposed to be his parent. This time it was out of love. And the world around him burned.

/

Elsewhere on the ship a battle raged on. Alec fired more arrows than he could accurately count and where they weren’t enough he was more than happy to use his fists. He wasn’t as recklessly fierce as Jace but made up for that with the surgical precision of his blows. And motivation. His whole world was on that ship!

“Alec!” Izzy’s voice caught his attention. Her whip snapped viciously before she nodded forward. “Where the hell are they all going?”

Alec frowned and faced the same way. True enough, pretty much all the Circle members were running off. Definitely answering to a call of some sort. Which was when it struck him how unnaturally warm it was getting.

And all of a sudden it clicked.

Alec swore under his breath. _Magnus...!_ “Clary, create a portal and get everyone on our side out of here!” he commanded while starting to run.

“Why?” Clary sounded startled. “What’s going on?”

“Magnus”, was all he managed.

/

Hellfire blazed in Magnus’ golden eyes as much as everywhere around him while he held on to Raj’s throat. People were running, first towards him, then away from him. People were screaming. They and the world were on fire. The warlock’s blood boiled.

In his head Asmodeus was practically purring. So pleased that in a different state of mind it might’ve sickened him. ‘ _Oh, my son... I’m so proud of you._ ’

Raj gasped and kicked uselessly in his hold, trying to break free. Trying to catch a proper breath. “... ‘ease ... please ... ‘n’t wanna die ...”

Magnus tilted his head. Menacing cat eyes glared right into the other’s terrified ones. “Oh, dear Raj...” He sounded far too much like his father. “Do you really imagine that dying is the worst thing that could happen to you? Oh, no.” He shook his head and clicked his tongue. “I’d make you experience every... single... drop of the agony of losing one’s own child. But even with all my powers I’m unable to create such pain. So my best will have to suffice.”

Raj continued to gasp and writhe. Eyes full of sheer terror and disgust. “... monster ...”

Magnus lifted his chin. “Yes, I am”, he hissed through his teeth. “But so is someone who uses children to harm their parents.”

Raj emitted a choked sound.

One hand held Raj suspended in the air while the other was slammed at a Circle rune decorated neck. “I won’t kill you”, Magnus reassured in a tone that was far from comforting. “I will ensure that you’ll live in a world of pain, every second of the rest of your miserable life.”

He grabbed the resisting but weak mind eagerly, and Raj howled when he started the process of tearing it down. All the walls he found he shattered. Every spot he reached he filled with hellfire. With what was a faint echo of how imagining that Danya was dead felt. He swept through like a hurricane, until there was very little left of who Raj had been. The damage was irreversible, he ensured it several times over.

The grim work completed, Magnus tossed Raj unceremoniously to the floor, where the man continued his strangled noises. He looked around, his eyes flashing when he took in the five more Circle members closing in on him. He had more than just being burned alive reserved for those poor, unfortunate souls.

/

Alec ran and fought until only adrenaline kept him going. He froze as he found himself in a hell on water. Corpses... Fire... And in the middle of it all, in all his glory, stood Magnus, like a proper Prince of Hell.

Most people would’ve stayed away. Because most people wouldn’t have survived the inferno blazing everywhere. But Alec wasn’t most people. He needed to get to his husband.

Unafraid, and decidedly not looking towards the charred remains of Circle members lay everywhere, Alec approached. Slowly, one step at a time. Fearing only that any moment Magnus would burn himself out, in more ways than one.

The flames parted to make way, and the magic lingering in the air cocooned him instead of crushing him. Welcoming him readily. “Magnus, hey.” The addressed man didn’t hear him. “Magnus, stop. Come back to me.”

Haunted cat eyes, full of such fury that would’ve chilled just about anyone, glared forward unseeingly. And Alec decided to let actions speak. Unafraid, knowing that he was in absolutely no danger, he wrapped his arms around the man he loved. Magnus tensed up and the fire blazing around them hissed, but neither lashed out. The Shadowhunter dared to tighten his embrace.

Very slowly Magnus started to come back to himself. The warlock gasped, shoulders slumping from sheer exhaustion. While the flames died out gradually the smaller man collapsed to his arms. Shaking from emotional and physical strain. “Alexander?” Magnus slurred, while the man’s legs gave out and they slid to the floor. “Oh, god, who did I...? Alexander, did I hurt you? What did I do...?”

“I’m okay, not a scratch. There were no casualties on our side”, Alec hurried to report. “You did a number on the ship, though.” He preferred not mentioning what had been done to the Circle members. (Not that he would’ve felt any sympathy for them.) He caressed the still trembling man’s hair. “There you are.”

Magnus was in no condition to respond. And in seconds two words had them both unable to think about anything else. “Papa! Daddy!”

Danya, bless her soul, was too excited about finding them to notice the horrors around her. All she saw was her parents. She sped away from Robert and ran, tears of joy filling her eyes. Then she was in their arms and there wasn’t a dry eye among them.

“You came”, Danya mumbled and held on to them desperately. “You came... You came...”

Magnus kissed her head and caressed her face. The warlock swallowed thickly. “I promised, didn’t I? I’m sorry that it took us this long.”

Alec could barely breathe from the intensity of the moment. He closed his eyes and tightened his embrace. “Are you okay?”

Danya nodded. “They didn’t hurt me. But... They hurt Rafe. Can we take him home with us? I don't think he has anyone else to care for him.”

Alec opened his eyes and blinked. Once, twice. “What?”

He looked towards his father, to see Robert carrying a child. The boy, apparently Rafe, was unconscious. And if the look on the man’s face was any indication, the kid was in a rough shape.

“You can help him, right, papa?” Danya sounded achingly hopeful. “Please, papa, help him.”

Just like that the Magnus Alec had fallen in love with was fully back. And no attempts to talk him out of overexerting himself would’ve worked. “Let’s see what I can do, sweetheart.”

/

Rafael was far too young to have given dying a lot of thought. It was just something that’d always been a part of his life. One of his first proper memories was of the day when his parents were killed. Since then he’d been raised by people who seemed to live for torture and butchery. They always made clear, in no uncertain terms, that the same was expected of him. Oh, how they hated it when it became obvious that he wasn’t what they were expecting of him...!

Rafael had long since decided that he was ready to die. Any real soldier was supposed to be ready for that. Fading away with Danya leaning against him, he told himself that the short life he got was enough. He never expected to live long, anyway.

At least he wasn’t alone. And he even got the chance to save someone before his time ran out. Like a real, proper Shadowhunter. Because he knew in his heart that real Shadowhunters didn’t do the kind of things his guardians did. Just like he knew that not all Downworlders were monsters. (It was the kind of knowledge that made the adults around him call him too smart for his own good. He was rather too smart than too dumb, and told them so.)

Rafael drifted away shortly after watching someone who’d helped raise him since he was six walking away, leaving him to die. Then there was a gentle but insistent pull, almost like a caress. Calling him back like there was someone who actually cared. Powerless to resist it, he obeyed. To find a pair of golden cat eyes looking down on him. They startled him for a moment, until he saw the warmth in them.

Why... was a warlock helping him?

“I’m Magnus, Danya’s papa”, the man introduced himself. “Danya keeps calling you Rafe. But I don’t think that’s your full name.”

Perhaps trusting was a mistake. But he didn’t exactly have a lot to lose. “... Rafael ...” Talking hurt and his mouth didn’t work properly. He hoped, for the sake of his pride, that his name came out comprehensibly.

Magnus’ eyes grew moist for a moment. The man blinked it away so quickly that the boy wondered if he imagined it. “Rafael, you’ll be alright.”

Rafael lost consciousness to that promise. Because even if those words came from someone who was supposed to be his enemy, he believed them. And he felt at least remotely safe for the first time since losing his parents.

He didn’t know why he trusted the warlock, but at least for a moment he did.

/

It was almost surreal to be back home. To have them all back home. Alec would’ve felt more comfortable with having his whole family checked up on at the Institute’s infirmary. But he understood well why Magnus didn’t want to have their daughter anywhere near that place.

Alec frowned at how heavily Magnus was leaning against him on their couch. If possible his tall frame tensed up even further. “Hey. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Just... overwhelmed. And tired.” Well, he did use far more magic than he should’ve. Magnus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Headache’s still there, I’m afraid. But the contractions stopped.” Clearly the day’s excitement had been a bit much on their unborn son, too. “I even managed to glamour my eyes.”

Alec kissed his husband’s cheek and pulled him close. Was this all actually real? He was terrified of waking up to discover that...

“Alexander?” Magnus’ voice held a touch of concern and he wondered why. “Oh, love, shh...”

It wasn’t until then Alec realized that he wasn’t gasping. He was sobbing. He couldn’t understand why he was... losing it now that they were all safe, now that they had their little girl back. Or perhaps that was just it. With Raj handled, he finally had the chance to just sit down and feel, in the secure arms of his beloved. Magnus had his breakdown at the ship. Now it was his turn. All the stress and grief he’d bottled up for weeks crashed down on him with vengeance. Sorrow, joy, heartbreak, relief, rage and love all rolling into one.

That was how Catarina, who’d been working on Rafael and checking up on Danya, found them. She frowned with concern upon seeing Alec, but Magnus shook his head subtly to silence questions. She nodded in understanding. ‘They’re both resting’, she mouthed. ‘I’ll be back in the morning.’ She then took in the way the Shadowhunter clung to the warlock, who held back so fiercely that his knuckles had turned white. ‘Or maybe closer to noon.’

Magnus mouthed back a heartfelt ‘thank you’. And wondered how in the world he’d deserved someone like Catarina in his life. Once his best friend had left he focused on the archer who was starting to doze off using him as a pillow. “Let’s go to bed, angel.” Then, because he was Magnus Bane and had a reputation to uphold even if he was married, he went on. “Only to sleep, just this once. But let’s not make a habit out of it.”

Alec chuckled, a hint of the Shadowhunter’s tension melting away, and everything felt a little less... messed up.

They were both brought to a stop when they peered into Danya’s room. She’d refused to let go of Rafael, even when he was being healed. At the moment she clutched at the boy’s hand tightly as she slumbered, tiny sleepy noises escaping her every now and then. The way he held back, even if only subconsciously, revealed that the new bond wasn’t one-sided.

Magnus and Alec exchanged smiles, then made their way towards the bed. Alec took the side Rafael lay on, leaving a respectful distance between them. Magnus pressed himself as close to Danya as he could, his tiny bump sandwiched between them. Then, almost simultaneously, both adults closed their eyes. For the first time in weeks sleep came easily and dreamlessly.

Stress and worry forgotten, troubles pushed to the distant tomorrow, they all slept peacefully until the morning, huddled together.

/

At the Institute Izzy and Robert watched Andrew trying to interrogate Viola. “We won. Do you think it’s over, now?” Izzy sighed. She couldn’t remember the last time she would’ve been as tired.

Her father clenched his jaw. “I’d like to believe that. But we already made the mistake of imagining that it was over once, after Valentine. With an enemy like the Circle... I don’t know if it can ever be truly over.”

Inside the cell Viola was listening to a voice that came through a new and improved ring. One hidden on her finger, so well that no one could’ve detected it. ‘ _Raj screwed up, just as we expected, and bought us time. We’re almost ready for the final phase._ ’

For the first time since she was apprehended, she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That... was INTENSE! (wipes forehead) We’re quite close to the end already. Will our (expanding) little family get the happy ending they deserve...? (gulps) Also, let’s all go ‘aaaaw’ in honor of the family reunion!
> 
> Sooo... How was that? Good? Bad? Lukewarm? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! It ALWAYS makes my day.
> 
> IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: The whole Lightwood-Bane family tries to cope with the recent events. Things aren’t made easier by the pregnancy advancing far from smoothly. In the shadows the Circle prepares for their next attack...
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING THIS THURSDAY.
> 
> Until next time, folks! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all take.
> 
> Take care!


	9. Eight Months Old / Symbols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole Lightwood-Bane family tries to cope with the recent events. Things aren’t made easier by the pregnancy advancing far from smoothly. In the shadows the Circle with an ally prepares for their next attack...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another longer chapter. I hope you don’t mind...?
> 
> Before getting to business, though... THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for every single comment and kudos! You have no idea how much it means to me that you’re still out there. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay... I really hope that you guys are ready for this, because I’m not sure I am. I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride!

##### Danya eight months old

/

Alec expected that he’d be a nervous wreck on his wedding day. And he would’ve lied saying that he was perfectly calm. But it was the good kind of nervousness, fueled by excitement.

He was finally about to officially promise himself to the love of his life. To the only person he’d ever fall in love with. If that wasn’t the happiest day of his life he didn’t know what was.

Out of about a million possible locations they chose the Institute. (Because wasn’t their whole relationship pretty much a story of choosing the most impossible one of a million options?) They wanted to send a message to their whole world, and especially the Clave.

It was time for things to change. For love to overcome centuries of prejudice. For two worlds to become one. Magnus once said that they were from totally different worlds. It was time to change that.

Seeing all the people gathered to celebrate their union, Downworlders and Shadowhunters alike in perfect harmony, Alec couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Then he saw his mother walking Magnus down the isle, and tears gathered to his eyes. He looked back on his previous wedding, where she tried to kick the warlock out... And where Alec himself could barely smile properly... Where Magnus gave him the courage to finally embrace who and what he was... Perhaps their love could be a catalyst for something amazing.

After everything they’d been through together, the vows they gave each other were the easiest they’d ever made. To protect and cherish, to support and encourage each other... They both still had a lot to learn, but weren’t those things what they’d been doing almost since they met? And then they got to the final part. “I will always be your loving husband”, Alec swore. Softly but with utmost certainty. For two immortals that might be a very long time indeed. And he was looking forward to every day, month, year and century.

Magnus’ hands tightened around his. “I will always be your loving husband.” Whatever the future might bring, they’d face it together. As one. Danya squealed from delight at their shared promise.

The whole crowd exploded to applauds and cheers when they were pronounced married and kissed, and the unity felt like a victory.

Later, after making everyone wait for a while with how... heated their first kiss as a married couple left them, the two of them danced. Everyone watched them swaying while Simon started a cover of Jason Mraz’s ‘I won’t give up’. Neither man noticed the attention.

Alec was focused on not crushing his new husband’s toes. He shivered from surprise and pleasure when the man whispered in his ear. “I can’t believe I finally found you.”

Alec smiled and tightened his hold on the smaller man. “Thank you for waiting for me.” All those centuries his beloved lived before him...

Magnus kissed his cheek. “I would’ve waited for a thousand years more.” It was a simple truth.

Shortly after their dance and the intense kiss which followed they disappeared, and weren’t seen for two hours.

/

##### Danya five years old 

/

The contractions had stopped, but the cramps continued while Magnus tried to wake himself up for a new day. With almost every uncomfortable twitch the baby moved, reacting to either the warlock’s discomfort or his own. And eventually the man couldn’t keep himself from wincing when it felt like his whole abdominal area had been flipped upside down.

“Papa?” Danya, who’d barely budged from his side since they woke up almost simultaneously, was instantly alarmed. “Did they hurt you yesterday?”

Magnus shook his head slowly. “They didn’t, sweetheart.” After considering it for a moment he took her hand gently and led it to his stomach. “Now, wait for a few moments...”

Danya frowned. Until the baby kicked determinedly, obviously sensing her there. She gasped, her eyes widening while they rose to meet his. “What...?” she sputtered.

Magnus smiled fondly. “That’s your baby brother. He’s been waiting for weeks to get to say ‘hi’ to you. Maybe that’s why he’s so excited this morning.”

Danya processed his words long and hard. Until her eyes lit up while a wide smile took over her face. “Can I say ‘hi’ to him, too?”

Magnus nodded. “Of course.” The kicks and squirming had transformed to soft, expectant fluttering. “I think he likes your voice.”

Danya perked up even more at that. She considered for a moment. Then leaned closer and started whispering to his bump. Magnus arched an eyebrow while continuing to prepare a big breakfast. “What are you saying to him?”

Danya shook her head with the kind of determination that instantly reminded him of Alec. “I can’t tell. It’s sister stuff.” 

Magnus bit back a laugh and chose to let the siblings keep their secrets.

Some ten minutes later soft steps padded towards the room. Magnus peered over his shoulder just in time to see Alec yawn in a way that made his heart swell. “Is Rafe awake?” Danya inquired immediately. “He needs breakfast, too.”

“Sorry, Dany. But it looks like he needs rest more.” Alec ruffled the girl’s hair and she leaned eagerly to the touch. “Don’t worry, we’ll save some omelet for him.”

“And crepes”, Danya insisted.

“Of course.” Alec’s smile threatened to falter. “He saved our little girl. As far as I’m concerned, he gets all the crepes he wants.”

/

They ate slowly and atypically quietly. All three of them savoring the fact that they were there, together, safe and sound. They were all drained after the past few weeks. That much became apparent when Danya fell asleep sitting at the table, her head resting gently on her arm.

Alec smiled at the adorable sight. Until he could almost feel his husband’s distress while the man watched them both. His brows furrowed. “Magnus? What is it?”

“She was on that ship.” Magnus seemed to feel physically ill. “She was right there. I could’ve harmed her. Or you.” The warlock would’ve likely used a different word if he wasn’t worried that Danya might hear, should she wake up at an inopportune moment. “I would’ve never forgiven myself...”

Alec wrapped his arms around the man he loved. Who tensed up immediately and didn’t relax for several long moments. “You would never hurt us. Because you’re stronger than you give yourself credit for.”

Magnus shook his head, refusing to look at him. “My father... I felt him. He was observing it all through our bond. And he was... proud of me. For the first time he was proud of me, because for a few moments I turned into him.”

The self-hatred behind that admission broke Alec’s heart. He tightened his embrace to prove that he wasn’t afraid or appalled. Half-subconsciously his hand brushed the rune-like mark Asmodeus left on Magnus during his visit. (It was on the back of the man’s neck, almost hidden by hairline. Deviously harmless and almost invisible, especially for a mental connection to a Prince of Hell.) “On that ship I killed more people than I could keep track on. Brutally.” Honestly? He barely recognized himself there. “We did it all to bring our daughter home. We’re not monsters.”

It was impossible to tell if Magnus believed him. The man looked at him with adoration. “I’d kiss you. But we have audience.” At his questioning look the mage nodded towards the room’s doorway.

Rafael stood there, in a full Shadowhunter pose. Appearing so tense and scared that it was painful. “Thank you, for helping me. I’m alright, now. And... I’m ready to face the repercussions of my actions.”

Both adults stared in a shock. Noticing that the boy cast cagey glances towards Magnus, Alec took a step forward. “What kind of repercussions are you talking about?”

Rafael’s tension escalated quickly. “An official hearing, at least. City of Bones. I’ve... heard a lot of stuff, about what happens to Circle members who have been caught.”

Alec’s stomach turned. “You don’t have their rune. And as far I’ve understood, you didn’t have a choice over whether you wanted to stay with them. You won’t be punished for something you had no control over.”

By then Rafael was trembling. Magnus gave Alec a look and a soft little smile. “I’ll take Danya to her bed. Why don’t you two continue with breakfast?”

Once the warlock was out of the room Alec heard the boy’s stomach growling. Knowing better than to acknowledge the sound out loud, he made a plate-full of sandwiches. Pretending that he didn’t notice the younger Shadowhunter looking at them longingly. He then nodded towards the balcony. “I think we could both use some fresh air. Join me?”

Rafael followed. To Alec’s dismay it seemed to be more out of duty than free will. Once they reached the balcony they sat to the floor, the sandwiches placed between them. He started to munch on one of them and could easily sense how badly the child would’ve wanted to do the same.

“Go on. I’m not going to eat them all.” Alec would’ve smiled at the child’s hesitation and mistrust, if it wasn’t so heartbreaking. “We’re just sitting and talking. This isn’t an interrogation.”

Rafael frowned. And considered so fiercely that the older Shadowhunter could almost hear the wheels turning. Then the boy grabbed one sandwich and started to eat with gusto.

Alec gave the child some time before continuing. “How about we make a deal? For every question I ask you, you get to make one in return. Until we’ve both asked everything we want to know. Does that sound fair?”

Rafael nodded, seeming surprised. “I... guess. Just...” He shifted from discomfort and chewed on the next bite longer than necessary. “Those people... They didn’t like it when I started asking questions.”

Fierce rage flared inside Alec. He had to work hard to stem it down. “I’m not like those people. And neither is Magus.” He went on when the boy failed to relax. “I know that you’re not ready to believe me yet. And that’s okay. Trust needs to be earned.”

Rafael nodded again, and didn’t seem to get anything out of his mouth.

Alec braced himself with a deep breath. “We could try to find out if you have any family. What’s your surname?”

It was supposed to be a simple, harmless question. The expression appearing to Rafael’s face revealed that it was anything but. “I... don’t remember. I was just a brat when my parents died and those people took me.” The child shrugged and toyed with his food, appetite gone. “Wouldn’t matter even if I remembered. There isn’t anyone.”

The admission and the child’s acceptance of being all alone in the world were painful. Alec cleared his throat. “Your turn.” Facing surprise, he clarified. “A question for a question, remember?”

Rafael bit his lip, probably wondering if this was a trap. “You and that warl... Magnus... You have matching rings. Are you married?”

“We’ve been married for years, now.” Alec allowed a smile to grace his face. “And they’ve been the best years of my life. Nothing’s better than being with someone who loves you, heart and soul.” Izzy’s promise from their childhood, which became reality, still made him feel warm inside.

Rafael mulled over those words for a very long moment. Something like longing appeared to the child’s face. By then he’d forgotten his sandwich entirely. “I... hope I’ll find someone who loves me, one day. Even if I may not deserve it.”

Alec wanted to argue those sad words. But he could see that the boy wasn’t ready to accept reassurances just yet. “I heard that you were locked up with Danya when you were found. Why did they put you there?”

Rafael looked down. “Because I... couldn’t kill someone. A priest who used to be a Downworlder, I never understood why he wasn’t one anymore. When I refused they told me that I’m not worthy of my bow and made me watch them kill him with it. Then they said that I’ll stay in the cell until I’d learned my lesson.” The child shook his head. “I was never planning on learning that lesson.”

Alec felt sick. To imagine that the Circle tried to make someone of the fiery boy’s age kill Raphael... “How old are you?”

“Ten.” Rafael gave him a considering look, like trying to make up his mind about something. “That was two questions.”

Alec bit back a grin. Maybe they were getting somewhere. “You’re right. So it’s only fair that you get two, too.”

Rafael thought long and hard. Visibly wondering what he was allowed to pry. “Dany... She said that Magnus gave birth to her. Is that... a warlock thing? I didn’t think men can get pregnant.”

How was Alec supposed to explain that to a child? “Men can’t”, he affirmed. “But Magnus is... different.”

“The good kind of different”, Rafael muttered and it sounded like a question.

“Exactly.” Alec decided that the boy needed to hear the rest, before learning a different way. “He’s... carrying a child right now.”

Rafael nodded slowly. It was impossible to tell what he thought about the news. Several long moments of surprisingly comfortable silence passed by. During those the clearly famished child finished his sandwich. Then, at last, used his second question. “So... You won’t arrest me. What’s going to happen to me?”

“Magnus and I talked about that yesterday, while Catarina was helping you.” Alec took a deep breath. “My sister, Isabelle, will check if there are any relatives or other family members who might want to take you in. Until she’s done, and maybe even after that, you can stay here. If you want to.” It was important to give the boy who’d never had any choice over anything in his life that free will. “You don’t have to answer right now. I just want you to know that you’re always welcome to stay here.”

Rafael was rendered speechless. The child’s narrowed eyes were fixed on the skyline. “I think I’ve asked all my questions.”

Alec nodded in understanding. Rafael’s limit had been met. “So have I.” 

/

The next two weeks were... trying. Rafael decided to stay, temporarily. Magnus had magicked a bed for the boy but more often than not the child was found sleeping on the floor underneath it. Whenever Rafael slept, anyway. Both he and Danya suffered from intense night-terrors. Several mornings found the children sharing a bed, the close proximity being the only thing helping them sleep. Sometimes Danya slipped into her parents’ bed, when nightmares of the Circle killing them like they swore to do got too much.

The adults were struggling, too. Once again Alec buried himself in work, the recent events and the new baby’s oncoming birth weighing him down. A lot of the time when he was home the children were so dependent on the adults that they didn’t have much time to talk. And Magnus... He did what he knew best. Soldiered through it all, the emotional turmoil and pregnancy complications alike.

But it wasn’t all stress and ache.

Alec came home from work aggravatingly late and wasn’t surprised to find the apartment almost dark. With a heavy sigh he headed towards the bedroom. To stop on his way there.

It seemed that Magnus’ study had been through a makeover. The walls had changed color, to dark blue and gold. (Shadowhunter and mage colors rolled into one, just like their genes had created the child who’d live there.) Danya’s crib stood by a wall, surrounded by an armchair and a few toys. There were also several fairytale books.

It took Alec a moment to realize what he was seeing. Once he did a smile appeared to his lips. Magnus was nesting.

The man himself was found from the room Danya and Rafael shared. Magnus had fallen asleep to an armchair close to the bed where the children slumbered. A wedding ring decorated hand rested on a stomach that’d swollen significantly over the past weeks. His husband’s facial expression spoke of nothing but serenity and contentment.

Alec wasn’t able to resist the temptation. As stealthy as was expected of a Shadowhunter he approached. Until he could rest his hand and head lightly against Magnus’ stomach. “I’m sorry that I’m away so much. Things are just crazy right now. And... I’m sorry if I’ve made you feel like I’m not excited to meet you. I’m just scared for your papa. And for you, too.” He sighed heavily, exhausted and guilty. (And exhausted from feeling guilty all the time.) “You need to know that I love you already. You, your sister and your papa... You three are my world.”

There was a bizarre, flutter like sensation. So different from Danya’s fierce kicks that it took him a while to recognize it as one. If it made Alec’s eyes grow misty for a moment, no one would have to know.

Alec didn’t notice that his whispered words were enough to rouse two people who hadn’t slept well for a while. Danya cracked one eye open, to find her half-asleep papa watching her daddy with such adoration she’d remember for the rest of her life. Sensing her watching, the warlock lifted his gaze and brought a shushing finger to his lips with a grin.

Danya grinned back conspiratorially, then closed her eyes. Everyone was safe, the baby included. That reassurance lulled her back to sleep.

There were no bad dreams in their home that night.

/

A morning a few days later was a particularly challenging one. Magnus suffered from vicious, sharp twinges almost since he woke up. To an empty bed. To find a note and a bowl of peanut butter coated pear-slices left by Alec. If he wasn’t achy, nauseous and feeling ridiculously abandoned due to hormones he might’ve actually cooed at the gesture. Cravings had been driving him insane lately.

He was a ridiculous, over-dramatic hormonal mess in a desperate need for a moment to breathe and pull himself together. Which didn’t sit well with Danya having one of her clingy days due to a night full of horrible dreams. When Maryse appeared to take his daughter out for a ‘girly day’ he hated himself for feeling a hint of relief. He didn’t want to be separated from her but soon she would’ve noticed that he wasn’t alright, and he’d caused the girl too much worry already.

Eventually, when he noticed entirely too familiar bruising that spoke of internal bleeding, Magnus had no other choice but to send Catarina a message. He’d barely done the deed when it felt like someone had been slicing him open with a knife. Apparently his magic, which had kept his body going and helped it endure the pregnancy thus far, had reached its limit.

Fear, for the baby rather than himself, wrapped like a rope around Magnus’ throat while he sat on the bathroom floor. Legs pulled to his chest and barely able to breathe from the pain. He wanted to get up and pace, but how was he supposed to do that when even the slightest twitch was a new world of agony? He was stuck.

He couldn’t go to a hospital. After the Circle’s return and the events following Danya’s birth he also wasn’t going to trust him and his son to the care of the Institute’s infirmary. So Catarina was the only one able to help, and she was on her way. He tapped on the bracelet connecting him to Alec, though. Knowing that his husband would want to be there, especially if...

“Magnus?” Rafael peered into the room. The boy’s eyes widened at the sight of him. “It’s the baby, right?”

Magnus could only nod. He would’ve wanted to offer words of reassurance but it was practically impossible when he could barely think. He gritted his teeth to keep himself from whimpering. From showing the child just how much pain he was in. He wasn’t planning on making the whole thing even more traumatizing than it already was. If Rafael wasn’t too much like Alec he would’ve used up some energy on telling the boy to leave the room. “Alexander... and Catarina, my friend, they... Ah...! They’ll be here soon.” He hoped that they’d hurry...

After spending most of the life he remembered with the Circle Rafael was still... hesitant towards him. The child approached him slowly. Then, surprising them both, sat down beside him. And took his hand. “You saved my life”, Rafael pointed out quietly. “I... want to help you, now.”

Magnus hoped that the squeeze he gave in return was taken as the ‘thank you’ it was. And as an apology for what might come next. Because he could feel his stomach tighten further and further with each second while fire-hot spasm of pain ravished it.

Magnus could only wish that Catarina would get there before it was too late. And that it wasn’t too late already. His whole body shook when the agony reached what seemed to be its peak, and he felt something warm, sticky and moist staining his pants.

Something was terribly wrong.

/

Unfortunately Catarina never received Magnus’ message. On her way home from a long evening shift all hair on the back of her neck stood up. Her instincts warned her of a threat before she turned her gaze to see someone she’d never wanted to meet again. “Camille Belcourt.” She did her best to hide her startle and discomfort. There was no showing weakness in front of the vampire. “It’s... been a while.”

“It has, hasn’t it?” Camille tilted her head. “Neither of us has ever been a fan of pointless chitchat. So let’s cut to the chase quickly.”

Catarina tried to evaluate her options. “I was under the impression that you were chosen for Aldertree’s little project.” In semi-dark she could see a set of fangs.

“I was. But honestly...” Camille wrinkled her nose. “Can you imagine me as a mortal? Growing old and gray?” The vampire’s eyes flashed. “To avoid that I had to side with the Circle and the Seelie Queen. Magnus will pay for that humiliation, for betraying me.”

Catarina was fast, but she didn’t stand a chance against a vampire’s speed.

Whatever Camille was doing... It was working. Because Catarina couldn’t move a muscle when the woman leaned to her ear. “The sickening relationship between Magnus and Alec... It’s the symbol of a dreadfully boring world of peace. You will help me tear it down.”

/

After the clash with the Circle there was a mountain of paperwork, interrogation and intel research to handle. Even after a couple of weeks. And the Circle members still on the loose ensured that Alec still had his hands very, very full.

And there he was, sitting behind his desk. Staring at a report. Unable to focus. Because all he could think about was his family. And he felt irrationally restless. Then again, considering everything that’d happened, was it any wonder that he was worried?

“Alec.” Jace, who’d been helping him go through several files, was looking at him with sympathy. “Even if you weren’t my parabatai I’d know that something’s wrong. You’ve been playing with your wedding ring for the past half an hour.”

Alec scratched his head and shifted. He’d made a lot of progress over the past few years but sharing his troubles... It still made him feel uncomfortable. “I know that it’s stupid, but... I can’t stop worrying. With the Circle, and the pregnancy...” He trailed off, unwilling to voice his greatest fears when they’d already taken over his head.

Jace’s eyes were full of sympathy. “It’s going to be okay. I mean, after everything that’s already happened... You guys must’ve had your share of bad luck.” (The archer hoped, from the bottom of his heart, that his brother was right.) “Soon you’ll have a new little one to pamper.”

“A little boy.” It slipped without any active decision. “Magnus... says that it’s a boy.”

The smile that lit up Jace’s face made him feel better, too. “Alec! That’s amazing!”

Alec was just about to respond. Until he felt something that turned his blood to ice. His bracelet... It was pulsating.

The archer wasn’t sure if he had the presence of mind to say anything to Jace. He simply ran. Only to have his haste cut short when he ran into Catarina, who’d clearly been on her way to see him. “I was about to send you a message. Magnus...” He never had the time to complete that sentence.

Catarina’s hand moved. Something sharp pierced Alec’s skin, followed by a maddening burning sensation. Soon he was falling.

People were swarming around him. Panicked, shouting orders. None of them noticed his bracelet’s distress call. Jace’s face loomed above him and he saw sheer terror in the blonde’s eyes. The younger man’s lips were moving but he couldn’t hear a word. Everything was getting so fuzzy, slipping away...

Alec tried to beg them to get to Magnus. Needed to tell them to help his husband. But his body was shutting down.

Before Alec had the chance to wonder if he was dying everything became dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you see... The warmer and fuzzier scenes I typed, the more evil stuff I have planned. (smirks sheepishly) I’ll... just go hide. Yeah. Hiding sounds like a good idea.
> 
> BRING IT ON! Thoughts? Comments? Threats? Rants? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Your comments seriously make my day. 
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: Several people fight for their lives. Will they prove strong and stubborn enough to win?
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING NEXT MONDAY.
> 
> Until next time, folks! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	10. Nine Months Old / Holding On, Slipping Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec fight for their lives while their son enters the world. Will they be stubborn enough to survive? Especially when Camille’s little plot thickens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another mammoth of a chapter. (chuckles) We’ll see just how turbulent this one gets...
> 
> First, though... THANK YOU, a million times, for your absolutely AMAZING comments, love and support. Words can’t describe how happy and flattered it makes me that you’re all still there, reading this. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay... Let’s see just how insane this story gets. I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride!
> 
> ADDITIONAL TRIGGER WARNING: Magnus’ parts of this chapter include graphic description of giving birth.

##### Danya nine months old

/

 

A week after their wedding Alec and Magnus were finally about to head for their honeymoon. Officially it’d taken that long before they had their professional duties at a point where they were able to take personal time off. In actual reality it took that long before Magnus was at least remotely comfortable with leaving Danya. Even if it was to the trustworthy care of Luke and Maryse.

Magnus was checking for the fifth time that their daughter would have everything necessary along when there was a knock. He stiffened instantly with a frown. “Maryse wasn’t supposed to come for another two hours.”

Alec gave his beloved’s hand a soothing squeeze while the older man’s flick of a wrist opened the door. “Biscuit?” Magnus inquired. “Is... something wrong?”

Clary walked in with a smile. “No, nothing’s wrong. I... just thought that it’s high time I give you a wedding gift.” She pulled out a piece of cherry tree wood that had something carved on it. “I’ve been working on this for a while. To make sure that it’s permanent and something that won’t hurt Magnus. It’s not a traditional Shadowhunter wedding rune, but close.”

“It’s beautiful”, Magnus acknowledged, unable to look away from the gift. The man sounded breathless. Or perhaps choked up.

Alec was a little more hesitant. As tempting as the thought of having a permanent physical mark of their union was... “Are you sure that it won’t harm Magnus?”

Clary nodded and smiled. Understanding rather than offended. “I checked with Catarina. Creating it may sting a little, but nothing worse.”

“I was considering surprising you with getting a pin with the wedded runes on it, but... This is much better.” Magnus’ eyes were full of such love Alec still couldn’t believe someone felt towards him. “You left a mark on me the moment we met. Why not make it physical?” The warlock shrugged like getting runed wasn’t a big deal. “I’ve wanted a tattoo for the past couple of hundred years, anyway.”

Alec was speechless. After everything Shadowhunters had put Magnus through during the man’s incredibly long life he was willing to... “You continue to surprise me”, he murmured.

Magnus grinned. And pressed a kiss on his cheek. “In good ways, I hope.”

So they got to work. If they wanted to follow a tradition, they had two spots to choose from. Alec knew exactly which one he preferred and had a feeling that his husband agreed. (Husband. Oh, how he loved that word!)

Slowly and almost coyly, like doing it for the first time, he began to unbutton Magnus’ shirt until enough of the man’s chest had been exposed. He stared at the place that wouldn’t be bare for much longer. After a moment he couldn’t resist the temptation and caressed his beloved’s soft, flawless skin with tender fingertips. Already fantasizing what it might look like with his mark on it.

It was a very intimate moment. Clary seemed to notice, and cleared her throat. “I’ll... go check up on Dany.”

The couple barely noticed her departure. Since he’d drawn a few runes over the years, Alec went first. He fought back a wince and came close to stopping went Magnus hissed. “It’s okay”, the older man reassured him. “Just... caught me by surprise.”

Alec nodded slowly. Doing his best to be as gentle as possible, he completed the process. He marveled the final result with a smile on his face. “It’s beautiful. Just like you.”

Magnus huffed. “Alright, then, sweet talker. I believe it’s my turn.”

Alec braced himself for the usual sting. Curious upon not experiencing anything such, he looked down. To discover that Magnus was using magic to keep all discomfort at bay. He should’ve expected as much.

Then it was done. Perhaps it wasn’t like the parabatai bond. In fact, it wasn’t quite like any of the runes on Alec’s body. He decided instantly that it was his favorite. Because it made him feel warm and loved in a way he never had before. In a few moments he realized with stun that what he sensed was Magnus’ love for him. If the searing, mind blowing kiss his husband sealed him into was any indication, the man also received a rush of his affection.

A little later Clary was leaving through a portal Magnus created for her. She smiled at the look on the warlock’s face. “I take it you both liked the gift?”

Magnus gave her a long, tender hug. “It was perfect. Thank you.”

Alec’s attention was drawn away from the heartwarming sight when he felt Danya squirming in his arms. He hadn’t realized that his chest was still exposed until he saw her poking at his new mark with curiosity on her face. “Do you like it? It’s a present from aunt Clary.” To imagine that there was a time when he hated the redhead... “It’s a special magic rune.”

Danya considered carefully. Then nodded decisively, eyes fixed on his. “Magic rune.”

Alec stared in stun for a moment, then looked towards Magnus. Both found themselves smirking like two idiots in love. Their daughter just said her first words.

 

/

##### Danya five years old

/

 

Maryse had been enjoying her best day since losing her youngest child. She’d even found herself smiling several times without having to force it. Danya’s presence was pure magic. Which was why she made the mistake of letting her guard down. For the first time after Max’s death she believed that nothing bad was going to happen that day. Of course the universe decided to pull the rug yet again.

They were just about to have some coffee, juice and cookies when her phone started ringing. Maryse frowned upon discovering that the caller was Jace. While their relationship had improved greatly from what it once was, they didn’t exactly call each other to say ‘Hi’. “Jace? Is... everything alright?”

Jace hesitated unnervingly long. “ _Not exactly._ ” He cleared his throat. “ _It’s... It’s Alec._ ”

Danya was very young. But the look that appeared to her grandma’s face while she listened to her uncle’s words... She was old enough for it to scare her. A lot. “Is daddy okay?” she asked as soon as the phone call was over.

Her grandma’s smile was a little too tight to be reassuring. “He... got hurt today, but he has the best help in the world." The woman held out a hand, which she took obediently. "Let’s go to the Institute.”

Danya wanted to ask a million questions but knew that none of them would be answered. Her heart was pounding from fear. And her head ached. Just like it used to throb when Asmodeus talked to her. It was like he was trying to reach out to tell her something, and despite knowing that she shouldn’t she wondered what it was.

But now wasn’t the time to worry about that. Danya bit her lip to hold back tears. Then tightened her hold on her grandma’s hand. She wished that she’d given her daddy a second hug that morning.

“Danya? Sweetheart? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine”, she assured quietly, not realizing how much like her parents she sounded.

/

The baby was coming, even faster than his sister once did.

Magnus’ mind whirred wildly while he tried to figure out what to do. “Rafael, I...” He grimaced when a wave of agony ravished him. “I need you to... go to the Institute... and find Alexander. Alright?”

Rafael frowned. Clearly not happy with the thought of leaving him alone. “What about you?”

Magnus was touched. Under different circumstances he might’ve smiled. “I’ll... be fine. Just... Find Alec.”

Rafael nodded slowly. And swallowed thickly, for a few seconds looking every bit like the scared ten-year-old he was. “Okay.”

Magnus took a deep, steadying breath. Then, hoping that the strain wouldn’t be too much, he opened a portal. “Walk through... and the Institute’s right there.”

Rafael was about to do comply. But on the last second the child rushed back to him, and wrapped his arms around him. After a brief shocked moment Magnus returned the unexpected embrace. Which made the boy hold on tighter. Until Rafael let go, doing his best to pretend that nothing had happened while blinking back tears. “You promised to be just fine. Remember?” The message was clear. The young Shadowhunter had lost and been let down by pretty much everyone who were supposed to look after him. He wouldn’t be able to handle another guardian joining the list. Before Magnus got the chance to decide what he wanted to reply Rafael had already rushed through the portal.

Magnus groaned when agony flared anew, and hoped dearly that he hadn’t just made a promise he wouldn’t be able to keep.

/

Apprehending Catarina didn’t take a lot of effort. She practically shut down after her deed was done, a blank expression taking over her face. Andrew inhaled a deep breath, then looked towards where a medical team was working on Alec. 

Jace had been kicked out of the infirmary room and was now standing tensely beside him. “They finally got the bleeding under control, but... Something’s still wrong. The wound isn’t reacting to treatment like it’s supposed to.”

Andrew nodded curtly. “That makes sense. The blade Catarina used was coated with something. Izzy and Helen are working on creating something to counteract it right now.”

Jace clenched his jaw. The man had to look away when the medical team started suturing the archer’s wound. “Do we have any idea who brainwashed her into doing this?” They both refused to believe that the woman who’d helped them all so much and who was Magnus’ best friend would just...

Andrew shook his head. “She’s still pretty out of it. So far we’ve gotten barely a word out of her.” He shifted his weight to another leg with discomfort. “She’s kept an eye on by guards I know I can trust. A lot of people here don’t believe that she was forced to do what she did.”

Jace scowled. The last thing they needed was even more friction between Shadowhunters and Downworlders. “We need to get Magnus here”, the man decided after a long pause. “He has the skill and knowledge to help Alec faster than any of us.” Jace’s face tightened. “Breaking something like this to a pregnant person with a fire message didn’t feel like a good idea. So I’ve been trying to call him but he’s not answering.” Which worried them both. Magnus wasn’t the type to ignore pleas for help. Especially when Alec was the one in need.

“I can go and get him”, Andrew offered. “I know that you want to stay, and Alec needs you. We’ll be back before you know it.”

Jace accepted his offer with a grateful nod, right before the medical team rallying around Alec became more frantic.

Andrew was in such a hurry that he didn’t sense a pair of eyes watching him as soon as he left the building. Until a voice spoke. “You weren’t my first pick. But you’ll do.”

He spun around to face a beautiful woman with long, dark hair. A vampire, his instincts screamed in a flash. It was too late. Because by then she had him under her spell.

She tilted her head. “Andrew, right? I have two little tasks for you. Let’s start with the messier one.”

/

Giving birth hurt every bit as much as Magnus had feared and remembered. His body... It wasn’t equipped for handling the process.

Not long after Rafael’s departure Magnus realized that he couldn’t sit anymore. Slowly, every little movement so painful that he bit his lip to not cry out, he lay down on the cold floor. And braced himself the best as he could. Somewhere along the way he even had the presence of mind to wiggle down his pants.

Every contraction was worse than the one preceding it. Magnus preferred not knowing how much blood, exactly, he lost while the baby slid downwards. He whimpered and gasped, fought with all his might to not black out when the edges of his vision grew dark.

The hard part came next. Magnus inhaled sharply through his nose when he felt that it was time to push out the head and shoulders. He gathered every ounce of strength he had left. Then, with a new crushing contraction, squeezed his eyes tightly shut and pushed with all his willpower. And screamed with everything there was in him. “ALEC!” He didn’t notice the mark they shared pulsating while his whole soul longed for his husband.

Being torn to shreds might’ve hurt less. Having to fight all alone made it even worse. Magnus didn’t know where he found the strength to go on when his body was so spent that he couldn’t have anything left. Eventually he moaned and mewled weakly when he didn’t have enough breath for anything louder.

So suddenly that he cried out it was over. On the verge of slipping away, Magnus shifted to face the newborn. His son looked tiny and incredibly fragile, but not in the way Danya did immediately after birth. His magic... It’d helped his second child grow strong enough to survive.

The relief over that realization was so great that it pushed back the pain he was in momentarily. For a few seconds of daze they stared at each other with identical golden eyes full of marvel. As though they’d both been amazed that the other was there. Magnus chuckled hoarsely, a couple of tears spilling. “Oh, little one... It’ll be okay, I promise”, he whispered.

Adrenaline fading fast, Magnus’ strength was leaving him alarmingly quickly. Determined to do whatever he could, he used his powers to cut the cord connecting them. He’d just pulled the child close to him for warmth and comfort when his wards reported that someone was coming. Seconds later he heard Andrew’s voice, muffled by a door, distance and his fading consciousness. “ _Magnus?_ ”

The warlock emitted a choked sound of relief and waved his hand. What magic he still had in him was narrowly enough to open the door. “In the bathroom”, he called out, his voice so feeble and hoarse that it was barely audible. Steps approached, fast and determined. Magnus took a risk and closed his eyes for a couple of seconds in a mostly futile attempt to catch his breath. “The baby... We have to get him to the Institu...” He trailed off. One look at Andrew’s face was enough to reveal that something was wrong. The Shadowhunter’s eyes were devoid of all emotion. His brows furrowed. “Andrew?” That sparked no reaction. It was like the younger man wasn’t mentally there. “Underhill?” And then Andrew pulled out a knife.

Magnus’ head cleared of all haze very rapidly. His heart pounding, he positioned himself so that he was shielding his son. He was in no condition to fight, to do anything else. It was the worst kind of helplessness. “Andrew, I... I don’t know what’s happened to you. But you have to...” He wasn’t given the chance to finish.

Andrew’s speed rune was likely activated. Because all of a sudden the Shadowhunter was towering above him. And the blade had pierced the skin of Magnus’ stomach.

Magnus struggled to breathe while his brain failed to process the full extend of the pain he was in. Everything was muted and oddly slow. His son was crying, clearly terrified. The sound drew Andrew’s attention, and the mage wanted to scream. “Don’t... Please...”, he choked out.

Perhaps it was his barely comprehensible words. Or Andrew’s own willpower breaking through whatever had been done to him. The Shadowhunter’s eyes went from the child to the knife. The man stared at the item for a while, fighting with himself. Then, so suddenly that it made Magnus shiver, Andrew pushed himself up and began to walk away. Leaving the weapon where it was.

A tear slid down Magnus' cheek. His fear wasn’t for himself. The baby wouldn’t survive by himself, if... When... “Andrew, help him, please...!”

But the apartment’s door closed, and he was abandoned with a newborn.

/

For a while Alec wondered if he was underwater. All the noise around him... It seemed to come from a million miles away. Machinery... People talking...

“... and I are making progress ...” Was that Helen? “... hope that we’re done quickly ... not losing him to this ...”

“... the fever still rising ...?” He could feel Jace’s fear through their bond. What was he so worried about?

“... yeah, but it’s slowing down ...” Something was torn open. “... another sample ...”

A sharp object pierced Alec’s skin. Although he knew, realistically, that the offending item was far too small to be a knife it felt like a stab. A low groan escaped him.

“Alec?” Jace’s hand tightened around his. “Hey. Stay with me.”

Alec really, truly wanted to. Because there was something important he needed to tell. Somewhere important he was supposed to get to. But he couldn’t remember, for the life of him, what it was.

“Alec...!”

He’d already drifted into the dark, never knowing of the tear that slid down his cheek.

/

Despite his slipping grasp on the world around him Magnus understood that he was running out of time. With the last bits of strength and magic he had left he summoned one of the towels hanging on the wall. The effort was almost enough to knock him out, until he heard his son’s tiny, unhappy mews.

Slowly and infuriatingly clumsily he wrapped the towel around the baby. “ _It’s okay... You’re okay..._ ”, he mumbled, not noticing that he slipped to using Indonesian. “ _Daddy will be here soon._ ” Not fast enough for him, but for their child.

He hoped from the bottom of his heart, for the sake of their children, that Alec would forgive himself for being too late.

Magnus kept hanging on, tooth and nail. For as long as he could. He kept humming softly until the baby calmed down. Then, a truckload of fatigue crashing down on him, he closed his eyes.

Almost right after Magnus lost consciousness in a pool of blood the newborn began to cry miserably, the wails the only sound heard in the apartment.

/

Alec’s infirmary room had several visitors while the archer’s body fought with all it had to recover from the brutal attack.

Simon sat close to the bed, as an uncharacteristically quiet pillar of support. Without a doubt Izzy had made him swear to keep an eye on her brother while she and Helen kept working on a medicine. Jace held one of Alec’s hands with both of his own, as though hoping that the grip and their bond would keep his parabatai hanging on. The entire time the blond kept whispering so quietly that the rest of them didn’t hear.

And Maryse... She was eternally grateful to have Luke’s arms wrapped securely around her. Because at the moment they were the only thing keeping her from falling apart.

She already lost Max, and it very nearly killed her – if she’d lose Alec, too...

She hadn’t noticed the tears in her eyes until Luke’s embrace tightened. “Hey, none of that.” He kissed her temple and she leaned to it gladly. “Alec is your son. I’ve seen that he’s as strong and stubborn as you. He’ll be alright.”

Maryse chose to draw comfort from that. She gave him a chaste but loving kiss. “Lucian...”

Luke’s eyes softened. “I know.” Some things didn’t need to be said.

A few minutes later steps approached the room. Robert, who looked like he hadn’t slept in a week, burst in. It was easy to see the pain in his eyes when he took in Alec’s condition. (Robert was a lousy husband and made his fair share of mistakes with their children, just like she did. But no one could deny that he loved their kids.) “How is he?”

Maryse sighed heavily. “He’ll receive something to help with the healing soon.” At least she hoped it’d be soon. “The fever finally stopped spiking.”

“And I think he’s waking up.” Jace leaned closer, cautious hope on his face. “Alec? Can you hear me?”

It took frustratingly long, but finally Alec’s eyes opened halfway. They were hazy upon darting around sluggishly, taking in the people gathered to the room. The archer swallowed laboriously before managing to speak. “Dany?”

Maryse smiled and wiped her eyes. “She’s worried about you but in safe hands. Clary’s babysitting her.”

That seemed to be a hint of comfort. Until some clarity returned to Alec’s gaze. “Magnus?” Before anyone had the time to stop him the young man was trying to sit up.

“Hey, hey!” Jace pressed a gentle hand on his injured brother’s chest. “Easy! Easy. Andrew just called. He’ll be here with Magnus soon.”

Instead of relaxing Alec shook his head fervently and pressed a hand against where the rune he shared with husband was. Were those tears in his eyes? “I can’t... I can’t feel him. Why can’t I feel him?”

Ice-cold dread filled the room. Before any of them could think of anything to say someone cleared their throat at the doorway. They turned their heads to find a visibly disgruntled young Shadowhunter whose name they couldn’t remember. “We caught this brat a couple of hours ago, trying to sneak in unauthorized. He keeps demanding to see Lightwood.” If the man’s bruised nose was any indication, the boy enforced his message with a swift fist. “What are we supposed to do with him?”

‘The brat’ turned out to be Rafael. There was a frantic expression on the usually reserved boy’s face when he looked at Alec. “Magnus, he... He told me to find you. I think that baby’s coming, and... Something’s wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MAN, that was INTENSE...! Are you guys okay? (takes a deep breath) Alec woke up, thank gosh! And Magnus is FINALLY going to get proper, non-brainwashed help. Let’s just hope that it isn’t too late...! (whimpers)
> 
> Okay, I’m ready. I deserve it. BRING IT ON! Let me know your thoughts. Hearing from you ALWAYS makes my day.
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: Will the Lightwood-Bane family be alright after the recent traumatic events? In the meantime Camille’s ploy pushes the relations between Shadowhunters and Downworlders close to a state of war.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING THIS THURSDAY.
> 
> Until next time, folks! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	11. Ten Months Old / United, Divided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the Lightwood-Bane family be alright after the recent traumatic events? In the meantime Camille’s ploy pushes the relations between Shadowhunters and Downworlders close to a state of war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW! Yup, another monster of a chapter. This is becoming a habit. (giggles) Let’s hope that this beast moves things towards the better.
> 
> First, though... THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart and soul, for your AMAZING comments and love! They brighten my days so much. (BEAMS, and hugs)
> 
> Awkay, because I was a real monster with the previous chapter... Let’s stop stalling and go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

##### Danya ten months old

/

 

To make it easier on themselves, Danya and their jobs, Alec and Magnus chose to have their honeymoon in two parts. Midway of the second part found them from a luxurious hotel room in Paris. A gentle evening breeze floated in through a balcony’s door while heat from their activities made the newlyweds gasp. Moans and deeply satisfied sighs were accompanied by passionate kisses.

Magnus shivered and practically purred when Alec bit his neck with just the right amount of pressure. Large and determined but gentle hands pressed against his wrists, which had been tied to the headboard. “... not too tight, right?” the archer mumbled, the words nearly incomprehensible with how far gone in ecstasy the man was.

“... am good”, Magnus moaned while his whole body twitched closer to his husband. What his beloved did next made him close his eyes and burst into French praises while he saw stars. “... perfect ...”, he barely managed.

Alec chuckled breathily. It was very obvious that the younger man was having every bit as much fun. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are right now?”

Magnus opened his eyes. He made sure that they were unglamoured, knowing better than well that it drove Alec wild. “Show me”, he demanded sultrily.

Alec moved to do exactly that. Until they were interrupted by the about last thing they’d been expecting. A portal. With the heat of the moment chased away, they turned their heads. Then lowered their gazes. To see a small portal, and a familiar ten-month-old crawling through it.

“Danya?” Magnus exclaimed. Mortified over the prospect of their daughter seeing them in the middle of their... enjoyment. Even if she was too young to understand what she was seeing. “Alec, untie me right now, before she sees...!”

Danya was faster. With a flick of a wrist she made the velvet-rope they used evaporate. Then cast an unimpressed look at Alec.

Alec’s eyes widened. “Is she... judging me?” he sputtered.

Recent horror and humiliation forgotten, Magnus brought a hand to his lips. It wasn’t enough to muffle his chuckles. “I can’t believe that there’s someone who is even more overprotective of me than you are.”

Alec scoffed. “I’m glad you find our daughter defending your honor against me hilarious.” Pleasantly sore from their activities, the archer crawled out of the bed. “Dany, it’s okay. Papa and daddy were just... having adult fun.” The Shadowhunter shook his head, trying to wrap it around the surreal situation. “How did you even manage to portal this far? How did you find us?”

All defensiveness forgotten, Danya gave her daddy a radiant smile. Not understanding how supposedly impossible her feat was. “Magic!”

Magnus sighed and magicked clothes on them both, then rubbed at his recently bound wrists. As miffed as he was at their... fun being interrupted, it was also a relief to have their daughter with them. “We should let Simon and Isabelle know that she’s safe. He’s already terrified of you.”

“Nah.” Alec shook his head and kissed Danya’s cheek. She squealed from delight. “Let’s let him sweat for five more minutes.”

Magnus clicked his tongue in mocked horror. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane! For someone who has allegedly angelic blood, you’re an evil man.”

“You love me, anyway”, Alec returned with a shrug.

Magnus felt his eyes soften while he watched the two loves of his life. “That I do. I love you both more than anything.”

The soft smile he got from Alec and another smile from Danya revealed that they felt the same.

 

/

##### Danya five years old

/

 

The Lightwood-Bane household was eerily quiet when Jace and Luke entered, prepared for anything. “Magnus?” Jace called out. “Andrew? Are you guys here?”

There was no reply. He exchanged dark looks with Luke and was about to call out again. Until a sound, barely loud enough to carry where they stood, wiped all words from his mind.

A baby was crying.

Picking up speed, he and Luke dashed to the bathroom. The sight that awaited them... It was such that would never stop haunting Jace.

The stench of blood slapping Jace across the face was abhorrent. Magnus lay on his side in a puddle of red, eyes closed and motionless. The warlock’s body was curled protectively around something that’d been swaddled in a blood-stained towel. The baby wasn’t visible to them just yet, but up close Jace could hear the by then quiet cries and whimpers.

It was one of those moments when Jace was grateful for all the training he’d received. Stemming down shock, grief and panic, he dashed to the child while Luke focused on Magnus. He moved the towel out of the way just a little bit with an unsteady hand. To find a pair of tear-filled cat eyes looking back at him.

“Magnus? Can you hear me?” Receiving no visible reaction, Luke pressed two fingers against the unresponsive man’s neck. Then leaned closer, his facial muscles suspiciously tight. (Through those endless moments Jace was so tense that it hurt.) “He’s still breathing and I found a pulse, barely. We have to get him to the Institute, now.”

Jace almost dared to take a sigh of relief. Until he noticed the knife sticking from the warlock’s stomach. His whole body turned cold. “What the hell...?”

“We can ask what happened here when we find Underhill.” Working with haste, Luke grabbed a towel from the wall to cover what was exposed of Magnus and the knife. The former werewolf then moved gingerly to pick up the man. “Take the baby. We need to hurry.”

Jace nodded sharply, trying to be a steel hard Shadowhunter. The child whimpered miserably in his arms and refused to calm down. It was like the newborn had known how badly wrong things were.

They rushed out of the bathroom, not only because there wasn’t any time to waste. Luke did his best to not remember far too many crime scenes. And Jace tried not to think about how much the space they abandoned looked like the set of a horror movie.

/

Alec knew that he would’ve needed rest. His body was begging for it with vicious throbbing. But how was he supposed to relax when he had no idea how the love of his life and their child were doing? When he still couldn’t feel his husband properly through their rune?

He needed Magnus in his arms.

It was his mom who came to let him know that Magnus and their son were currently treated at the infirmary. While their little one was very small and fragile he appeared healthy. Magnus managed to keep him safe just long enough. As for the warlock... All his mom would say was that it was too early to predict anything. Despite his own condition the archer knew what those words meant.

All those million nightmares he’d had since Danya’s birth... All his worst fears of what a second pregnancy might lead to... They were coming true.

He didn’t notice that the restless movements of his hands were vicious enough to almost break skin until his mom took them gently into hers. Slowly, letting him ease into the contact, she tightened her grip. “Alec, I know that you’re terrified...”

Alec shook his head. ‘Terrified’ didn’t come even close to describing how he felt. He didn’t want to hear empty words of comfort when his head was buzzing and whirring chaotically. “What if it’s like with Dany? What if...?” He couldn’t bring himself to say it.

Maryse rubbed the angry-red skin of the back of his hand with a thumb. “Do you know what’s my favorite memory of Magnus? When he came to stop you from being married to Lydia. Because a part of me already saw that you’d found someone who loves you. I... refused to accept it then. But the way he came there, risking rejection, humiliation or worse to save you from a life of unhappiness... And the look on his face...” She trailed off. “Already then it became clear how hard he’s willing to fight for you. He’ll keep fighting as long as he can.”

Alec gulped. He didn’t like the taste in his mouth. Or the fact that he could barely breathe. He shook his head fervently and finally looked towards her, naked despair on his face. “Mom, I can’t take any more of this.” It was the first time in his life he admitted something like that out loud.

Alec didn’t realize how troubled his breathing was becoming. Until it was like his lungs were giving out. He gasped and wheezed, clutching at his chest. No air in the whole world seemed to be enough. It had to be what dying felt like.

His mom tried to talk him through it. Then more people burst into the room. It was hard to concentrate on them when struggling and failing to breathe claimed all his attention.

They medicated Alec until he drifted to forced sleep.

/

Jace watched helplessly while a medical team fought what looked like a losing battle to keep Magnus alive. The bleeding continued, no matter what was done. Despite his lack of medical knowledge the blond understood that not much more could be lost, before...

Izzy, who stood beside him, muttered heated words under her breath in a language he didn’t quite catch. (Spanish, perhaps?) He shared the sentiment. Grim silence hung above them.

First Alec was attacked. And now they might lose Magnus. Neither of them could or wanted to imagine a world without the warlock. Especially when they knew entirely too well what his death would do to their brother.

They were both assaulted by horrific flashbacks to Danya’s birth. Magnus very nearly died that day, even Catarina’s magic didn’t manage to fix him. What if things were as bleak now?

Eventually Helen emerged from the room with hunched shoulders and a heavy sigh. Her facial expression warned them of her verdict long before words. “Things... don’t look good for him. If we don’t get the bleeding under control soon...” She shook her head, unwilling to finish, and went on after a sharp inhale. “How’s Alec responding to the medication?”

“Slowly”, Izzy admitted tightly. “But his fever is almost completely gone.” She gritted her teeth. “Mom said that he woke up a while ago and was... agitated.”

Helen ran a frustrated hand through her already disheveled hair. Then she came to think of something. “I’ll be right back.” True to her word, she rushed back only minutes later. Holding a delicately swaddled baby who wouldn’t stop emitting mews of sorrow. “He’s doing alright, all things considered. But he hasn’t calmed down for a second since he was brought in and he’s refusing to eat. I think he needs one of his parents.” Sadness was all over her features. “Take him to Alec. Because... He’s going to need all the hope and reason to fight he can get.”

/

Rafael was too young at the time to have solid memories of the day when his parents died. But he remembered, to vivid detail, how he felt. The worst was the complete, utter helplessness.

He felt the same way that day, after having been ushered to the room where Danya was waiting for news on her parents. She was sitting on a bed, legs brought to her chest and arms wrapped around them. It unnerved him how quiet she was. “Are you okay, kid?” It was a stupid question, he knew. But he needed to get her talking.

Danya shook her head. “I want papa, and daddy. My head hurts.” She sniffled and his stomach squirmed from discomfort when he realized that she was crying. “Uncle Simon and aunt Clary... They talked, when they thought that I was sleeping.” Her next sob was louder. “Papa... They think he may...” She trailed off, unable to squeeze out the ‘d’ word.

“Hey.” Rafael nudged at her shoulder so gently that it surprised him. “He’ll be okay, you’ll see.”

Instead of comforting her those words made her cry harder. “Grandpa Asmodeus, he... he said that papa will... That I’m the only one who can save him.” There was a heartbreaking amount of grief in her voice. “And they’re not letting me see him.”

Rafael considered his options. He didn’t want to get into a trouble with these people who’d been good to him. But if there was a way to help Danya... And maybe Magnus, too... “Come on, kid”, he ordered. “We have to hurry. Simon will be back from getting us lunch soon.”

Finally Danya looked at him, confusion clearly evident on her face. She followed him with the kind of trust he wasn’t used to. “Where are we going?”

“To your papa, of course.” He checked the hallway and found it clear. As they hurried on he considered his next words carefully. “Magnus... seems like a good person. And there aren’t too many of those in the world. So, if you think you can help him...” He shrugged.

Danya gave him a glance of pure gratitude and admiration. (It was the first time someone looked at him like that, and he didn’t know what to make of it.) “Thank you. And... You’re a good person, too. I may be a kid, but I can tell.”

Rafael said nothing to that.

/

When Alec started to wake up the first thing he saw was Jace. His parabatai appeared uncertain and incredibly worried while sitting beside his bed. But nonetheless tried to smile. “Hey. Are you feeling better?”

Alec sighed and rubbed his face clumsily with one hand. “Not really”, he mumbled. “’t happened?”

“You had a panic attack. And ended up almost tearing your wound open. You’ll be okay, you just need to take it easy.” Jace gave him a moment to process that. “Izzy asked me to tell you that the lotion she and Helen put together for your wound seems to be helping.”

Alec nodded. Honestly, he didn’t really care about his own well-being. “Magnus?”

What... was that look on Jace’s face? His head was too fuzzy to figure it out. “A medical team’s still working on him. You know how stubborn he is, he’s hanging on. And... So is someone else.” It wasn’t until then Alec noticed how Jace’s coat was bulging curiously. Slowly and carefully the blond moved the fabric, to reveal something that’d been wrapped to a soft, white fabric. Something that... whimpered.

Alec’s eyes widened while nearly all breath was slammed from his lungs. “Is that...?” He trailed off.

“Yeah.” Jace’s eyes shimmered in a way that wasn’t caused solely by the room’s lights as they were fixed on the bundle in the younger man’s arms. “Are you ready to meet your daddy?”

A very loud, demanding mew was his answer.

With utmost care Jace placed the baby to the bed, right beside him. Alec’s head spun from disbelief as he stared at his son. While some of his youngest’s features obviously came from Magnus, he could instantly see that the little one was a spitting image of him.

Then a pair of golden eyes cracked open. After wandering for a long moment they locked with his. And Alec was spellbound.

To imagine that he and Magnus created something so perfect, a second time...!

Alec was oblivious to how moist his eyes became. “Hey”, he managed with severe difficulty. Ridiculously choked up. “Welcome to the world.”

Alec was so transfixed by his child that he didn’t notice his mom coming back from getting coffee. She gasped, almost tearing up, when she saw her grandchild. Then her gaze traveled to Jace and her expression fell.

‘Magnus?’ she mouthed.

Jace only shook his head with a desolate expression.

/

Since he was first introduced to the Shadow World Simon had faced a ridiculous amount of absurdly terrifying situations. He even died, to come back as something out of a horror movie. That day he experienced intense terror when he returned from getting food. To find that Danya and Rafael were missing.

He stared at the room where the kids were supposed to be with wide eyes and a mantra of ‘No, no, no, not again, this is so bad’. Until he braced himself and contacted Izzy. His intention was to break the news of his failure smoothly. It didn't go well. “I lost the kids”, he blurted out. “It wasn’t my fault! I was only out for five minutes, I swear! And when I came back, poof! They were gone.”

To his surprise Izzy didn’t start shouting and demanding answers. “ _I’ve got eyes on them. They sneaked into Magnus’ infirmary room while I went out to take a call. Come here, you need to see this._ ”

Simon obeyed instantly and used his vampire speed, concluding that wasting time would’ve only gotten him into a deeper trouble. Izzy and Clary were already there, watching something with tears in their eyes. Facing the same way, Simon understood their reactions.

While Rafael stood by the room’s doorway like a guard, Danya approached Magnus. Slowly and carefully she sat beside her papa, her lips moving with words they couldn’t hear. Her hands were glowing with magic.

For two solid minutes nothing seemed to happen. Seeing the girl’s growing agitation, they moved to get to her. Until Simon noticed something only a vampire could. “Wait.” He blinked twice, and wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry from relief. “Her magic... I think it’s working, because Magnus’ breathing just improved.”

/

When he was pregnant with Danya Magnus felt her magic inside him. It was so similar to his own that it hurt at the time, and instantly in tune with him. It wrapped around him again now, while he drifted in pitch-black nothingness, on the verge of losing himself permanently. It tugged as determinedly as desperately, calling out to him.

Then he heard a voice that would’ve reached him from absolutely anywhere. Especially when it echoed to him with sobs. “ _... wake up, papa, please ..._ ”

Magnus didn’t know if he had enough strength to fight. But his little girl needed him. And it was far more powerful than any darkness trying to drag him down.

Magnus gathered all he had. Pushed his way back from hazardously close to a point of no return. Until he was coherent enough to distinguish a quite familiar weight curled up half on top of him.

Opening his eyes was almost too much effort. But eventually Magnus was able to see Danya looking back at him, exhaustion and hope in her cat eyes. His chest clenched painfully when he was able to tell that she’d been crying. In fact, there were still some tears on her cheeks. He wiped them away the best as he could. “Hey, sweetheart”, he whispered hoarsely.

Danya smiled radiantly, visibly overjoyed to see him awake. Then broke down to a sob. “My magic... I thought it wasn’t working again... I thought...” She trailed off.

A wave of self-loathing struck Magnus when he realized belatedly what she referred to. First she had to find him unconscious after the near-miscarriage. And now this.  
No words would’ve helped fix her trauma. So he pulled her close the best as he could, hiding a grimace when his stab-wound protested viciously. She clung to him with all her might. “I’ll be okay. Thanks to your help.” What little energy he’d found was fading rapidly and he sighed. “But I need to sleep, now. And I think you could use a nap, too.” He knew all too well how draining using healing magic could be.

Danya was obviously exhausted. But also reluctant. “Promise me you’ll wake up”, she whispered, so quietly that he had to strain to hear.

Magnus ran his fingers gently through her hair. His eyes stung uncomfortably. “I promise.”

Danya fell asleep seconds later. Magnus was a little too restless to go down as quickly. He needed to see someone to ask about the baby, and Alec. Where was his husband? And where did these people take his child? Were they safe?

The room’s door opened, making him shiver. He calmed down marginally upon finding Izzy’s smiling face. “Hey there, Sleeping Beauty”, she whispered, mindful to not rouse Danya. “You have no idea how happy I am to see you awake. So are others.”

Curious, Magnus looked towards the direction to which she nodded. He discovered Rafael, who was leaning against the wall at the furthest corner of the room, arms folded. The boy did his best to appear stoic but concern was visible in the eyes flickering towards him. The young archer’s knuckles were bruised, and the warlock wondered what the story behind that was.

Eventually Rafael stopped glaring at a corner for long enough to meet his eyes. The stared at each other for a long moment. Before melting to something like a smile.

It came close, but Magnus kept his promise.

Magnus was startled out of those thoughts when his bed started to move. He frowned and would’ve asked where he was being taken. But suddenly he didn’t have enough energy for words.

Fortunately Izzy seemed to understand. “Alec kept asking about you until he fell asleep ten minutes ago.” She winked. “Let’s arrange a surprise for when he wakes up.”

Well, Magnus had nothing against that type of a surprise. His brows furrowed while he fought to focus through the haze rushing into his head. “... baby ...?”

Izzy’s eyes softened in a way they only did when she was around those who meant the most to her. (He was honored to be added to that list of people.) “They’re both okay. And they can’t wait to see you.” She saw that he was about to doze off. “Go to sleep. You’ll be with them when you wake up.”

Magnus still didn’t want to, but his body left him with no other choice. Soon his breathing evened out to match that of his slumbering daughter. Just before going under he could’ve sworn that he felt a small but already calloused hand grabbing his tightly.

/

Alec hadn’t planned on nodding off. Especially when he could tell that there was something the people around him weren’t telling him, and it was about Magnus. But even with the medicine Izzy and Helen prepared for him he was still recovering.

As soon as he came to Alec noticed that something had changed. Several things, actually. He could feel Magnus’ love through their rune, strong and steady. And new people were in the room.

Defying whatever sedative had been used on him, Alec forced his eyes open. His son slept happily beside him, making tiny sounds every now and then. Turning his head, he found something that made him smile even more widely.

Another hospital bed had been dragged next to his. On it was Magnus, alive and whole. With Danya slumbering half on top of him.

The sight... It was like a beautiful vision. Too good to be true.

Unable to resist the temptation, Alec reached out a hand to brush a strand of hair off of Magnus’ forehead. The touch was barely feather light. But the older man’s eyelashes nonetheless fluttered before a pair of hazy golden orbs peered at him. 

They didn’t have to say a word. The looks of utter, pure love and the tiny smiles on their faces spoke enough. Alec left his hand resting on Magnus’ cheek. Sensing the unvoiced plea, his husband placed his own hand on top of it.

‘ _I thought I’d lose you._ ’  
‘ _I’m here._ ’  
‘ _I love you._ ’

They wore new scars, inside and out. There was a lot of recovering to be done. But they’d face it all together. They were still alive to face it together. That knowledge was so overwhelming in its force that it left Alec choked up.

Quite soon Magnus fell asleep again. Which was when Alec sensed someone’s stare. Rafael sat in a chair a respectful distance away, something like longing on his face. The boy looked like he hadn’t slept properly in a while and rest definitely wouldn’t be found from the uncomfortable seat. (Alec should know. He’d spent far too much time occupying one of those monstrosities by the bedsides of Jace and Izzy.)

Emotionally and physically unable to take his hand off Magnus, Alec nodded towards the joined beds. “Come here”, he whispered. “There’s more than enough space for you, too.”

Rafael frowned. Then, cautiously, the child first sat to the foot of the bed. Then lay down and curled up. Perhaps his back was turned on them, but it also arched towards them, as though reaching out. When the younger Shadowhunter fell asleep Alec wondered with a splash of warmth if the child had trusted anyone like that in his short but harsh life.

Comforted by having his family close, Alec closed his eyes with a smile on his face and allowed exhaustion to claim him.

/

The pair didn’t notice that the family reunion was observed by several people. Clary, Jace, Izzy, Simon and Maryse stood subtly outside the room. Wanting to be close but knowing that the couple and their children needed privacy. More than one of them had moist eyes. Clary had to wipe hers.

It was a victory they all needed.

Especially because the universe didn’t allow them a long breather. Izzy frowned when her phone starting buzzing. The caller was her dad. “Hey. Did you find Underhill?”

“ _I did. From some sort of a Circle recruiting event. He’s telling them how Alec was attacked by a Downworlder he trusted. At the Institute, of all places. This may turn into a real lynch mob._ ” Robert held a brief pause before it was safe to continue. “ _I also found out what he was up to right after stabbing Magnus. He took Catarina from the cell section, allegedly to transfer her elsewhere._ ”

Izzy’s brows furrowed. “Why would...?” Then it dawned on her. She swore loudly.

Alec and Magnus were a symbol of peace and unity. Whoever was behind the attacks against them wanted them both to be hurt or preferably worse by people from... the opposite side. By people who were supposed to be close allies, trustworthy. The one responsible wanted to destroy everything Alec and Magnus had fought for years to build.

Horror and rage struck through Izzy. “Someone’s trying to start a new war.”

/

Elsewhere a secret meeting was taking place. Warlocks, Seelie, werewolves and vampires were all in attendance, with grim expressions. “So you’re saying that Magnus was attacked in his own home by someone from the Institute’s security? By someone he’s kept telling us is a friend?” one of the younger warlocks hissed in outrage.

“Yes.” Catarina sighed, appearing deviously lot like her own self. “He let his guard down in front of them. And it may cost him his life.”

“Now do you see how stupid it is to trust the Nephilim?” The Seelie Queen’s eyes flashed. “We have to wipe out every single one of them. Before they get to us first.”

Stood behind the crowd Camille smirked, her blood-red lipstick making her fangs stand out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s right, folks. FAMILY-FLUFF! (grins) How sweet was that? But oh man... Camille’s plan is starting to advance.
> 
> How was that? Any good? Did you enjoy the bonding time? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! It ALWAYS makes my day.
> 
> IN THE NEXT TIME: While Magnus and Alec continue to recover Camille’s plan starts to become clearer. Will they manage to stop it, and her? Or is it too late?
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING NEXT MONDAY.
> 
> Until next time, folks! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	12. Eleven Months Old / Up in Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Magnus and Alec continue to recover Camille’s plan starts to become clearer. Will they manage to stop it, and her? Or is it too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL! This chapter is BIG, but at least not a monster. (giggles)
> 
> First, though... THANK YOU, a million times, for your absolutely amazing comments and love. You have NO IDEA how much every word of encouragement brightens my days. (HUGS) You’re precious!
> 
> Awkay... Are you ready for a hurricane? Because here we go. I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride!

##### Danya eleven months old

/

Alec’s heart pounded incredibly fast while he dashed through the door of his little family’s home. “Magnus? Danya?”

“ _In the living room!_ ” Magnus called out, and just hearing his husband’s voice eased some of Alec’s anxiety.

Still, the Shadowhunter moved as quickly as he could without running. “Are you okay? Is Danya...?”

“Alexander, we’re both perfectly fine.” Magnus gave him a fond smile as soon as they were face to face. “I’m sorry if my message startled you. Did you run all the way from the Institute?”

Alec scoffed, slightly annoyed while the fear that chased him began to fade slowly. Nonetheless he gave his beloved a kiss, unable to help himself. “You told me to come home as soon as I could...”

“I did.” Magnus licked his lips with a faint purring sound Alec found himself mimicking. Then nodded towards something. “So you wouldn’t miss out on this.”

Curious, Alec faced the same direction. In seconds his mouth hung open in disbelief. Because Danya, their amazing, miraculous little girl... She wasn’t only standing up. She was also walking towards them. One slow and wobbly but determined step at a time.

Magnus outstretched both arms with the kind of a smile that made Alec fall even more in love with him. (Which, apparently, was somehow possible.) “That’s it, sweetheart. Oh, our clever girl”, the warlock praised. “That’s it, one step a time.”

Danya had inherited the stubbornness of both her parents. But she was also on her very first walk ever and soon her limit was met. When she began to stumble Alec moved immediately, catching her right on time. Danya squealed from joy when the Shadowhunter spun her around high up in his strong, safe arms. “When did you get so big?” he demanded, which made the little girl giggle.

“Are you still mad at me for scaring you?” Magnus inquired, amused and audibly touched by what they just got to witness.

Alec shook his head, holding Danya close. She clung to him eagerly. “Thank you”, he murmured, meeting his husband’s gaze. “For not letting me miss out on the important things.” Hadn’t Magnus been doing that since the beginning of their relationship?

For so long Alec imagined that he’d never get the things he truly wanted. Somehow the warlock had managed to give him it all. And wouldn’t let him miss a minute of it.

Alec looked at his daughter. Then at the man who carried her. “I can’t believe how lucky I got.”

Magnus smiled. There was nothing but adoration in his golden eyes. “Not as lucky as I did.”

It was a debate they would’ve gladly continued for hours. And possibly taken to bedroom. If Alec hadn’t received a message just then. One of the archer’s eyebrows bounced curiously high.

Magnus frowned. “Alexander? What’s wrong?”

Alec wasn’t sure if he wanted to hug or strangle a certain someone while showing Magnus a picture of two hands with shiny new rings on them. “Isabelle and Simon’s Hawaii vacation was just upgraded to a honeymoon. Apparently after three years of trying to set the date they decided to just go for it.”

/

##### Danya five years old

/

Magnus woke up first. Which certainly wasn’t anything unusual. He was groggy and, with whatever had been done to dull his pain faded, quite sore. He began to stretch, until vicious ache shot through him from several places.

Determined to not focus on his discomfort, he looked around. The kids were still sleeping. At some point Rafael had turned to face them, and he wondered if the boy had been asleep or awake while doing so. Danya had a firm grip on both him and Alec, and a contented smile on her face. Their baby boy... Oh, the sight he already forced himself to say goodbye to had him spellbound. Of course the little one had great many bits and pieces of him. But this time Alec’s side had obviously won the battle of genes. Magnus found himself looking forward to seeing how much like the Shadowhunter their son would look upon growing up.

Then Magnus’ attention shifted to Alec. And for the first time he was coherent enough to realize that the archer also wore a hospital gown. Ice-cold dread swell in the pit of his stomach while horrible possibilities flashed through his mind. While he began to understand why Alec didn’t come when he was giving birth.

As though sensing his fast-rising distress, Alec cracked a pair of drowsy, confused eyes open. “Magnus?” the man whispered, careful to not wake up the kids. “What’s wrong?”

Magnus tugged at the other’s outfit. “You’re injured. What happened?”

Alec shook his head. “It’s nothing.” The way the man refused to meet his eyes spoke the truth.

Only the presence of children kept Magnus from raising his voice. Especially when he was still on the edge from post-partum hormones. “Alec, tell me. Or I’ll make Catarina tell me.”

Alec’s face darkened in a manner that promised nothing good. “She, ah... hasn’t been treating me.” The younger man tightened the protective hold on him. “Someone possessed her. She stabbed me, here at the Institute.”

Magnus felt sick when those words finally hit home. That someone would do that to his husband and to his best friend, in a place where Alec was supposed to be safe... That someone almost took his beloved from him, permanently, while he was useless and able to do nothing...

His wanted to use healing magic. But soon he realized that if he’d unleash his powers on another person now, it’d lead to nothing good. He had to get out, where he wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone.

Leaving the bed without rousing any of the kids was a task he barely managed. Especially when he wasn’t exactly in top shape himself. Alec reached out to grab his wrist but withdrew when the gesture made him flinch. “Magnus, stop, you’re hurting yourself...!”

“If I don’t step out now I’ll hurt someone else.” Even the thought made Magnus feel gutted. “Alexander, please...!” He trailed off.

Alec gave up the fight with visible reluctance. There was a torn look in the young man’s eyes. “Come back soon.” They both knew exactly what he meant.

Magnus nodded solemnly. Then magicked his clothes to something less humiliating and wrestled out of the bed. Each step forward was a world of agony. But he knew that staying would’ve led to far worse suffering.

Magnus had very few memories of his journey outside. Every second was like walking with a ticking time-bomb. He barely made it to a safe distance before his magic spiraled out of control.

He unleashed a roar of sheer outrage while red filled his line of vision and the world around him. Giving in to his darkest impulses... It felt much better than it should’ve.

When his body threatened to reach its limit and he slumped to his knees he only pushed harder. The area around him was on fire and the devastation came hazardously close to damaging the Institute. On the very last moment he brought down the flames with hisses of pain, exhaustion and wrath. His whole body was shaking from strain.

Magnus had no idea how long passed by until he realized that someone was approaching him. Despite knowing that he didn’t have the strength for another outburst so soon he darted a venomous glare at the arrival.

It was Andrew.

/

Magnus was taking too long. With every passing second Alec came a little closer to going out of his mind. He was perfectly aware of the fact that he shouldn’t have left the bed yet but he physically couldn’t hold still any longer.

And then his mom and Izzy rushed to the room. “You’d seriously need the rest, but... There’s a situation I think only you can sort out.” His sister tossed a pile of his old training clothes at him. “First, though, put these on. No one’s going to take you seriously if you walk around with your behind on full display.”

Alec frowned and got to work. Dread nagged in the back of his head. Something had to be horribly wrong if those two were urging him to leave the bed...!

A few minutes later Alec marched to the building’s entrance hall with as much authority as he could muster in his current condition. To find Jace in the middle of a roaring match with several other Shadowhunters, who were all holding weapons. Catarina was on her knees on the floor, hands raised and a haunted look in her eyes.

“What’s going on here?” Alec barked. He didn’t even have to raise his voice much. The sheer command in his tone claimed everyone’s attention. Made the heavily armed men, who were still ready to kill, shrink back.

Jace swore under his breath. “Catarina came here with no intention of harming anyone. And these idiots almost butchered her before I stopped them.”

“She tried to kill you!” someone shouted.

Alec clenched his jaw. His fierce eyes dared anyone to try interrupting or arguing him. “Catarina Loss is as much of a victim as I am. The real attacker is somewhere out there and I will not let an innocent person be punished in their stead. We're better than that.” He hardened his look still to drive home how serious he was. “We will find them. And they will be sentenced accordingly. But anyone who harms Catarina will answer to me personally. Is that understood?”

No one dared to talk back at him, even if several people didn’t seem exactly pleased.

Realizing that she wouldn’t get killed on the spot, Catarina dared to lower her hands slowly. “Thank you”, she whispered.

Alec shook his head. “You don’t have to thank me for stating a fact.” It’d take far more for her to be convinced. But he hoped that those words were a start.

Catarina nodded and relaxed marginally.

Alec frowned. (Perhaps partially because his wound was really starting to throb.) “What made you take the risk of coming here?”

Catarina’s facial expression, which had brightened for a few seconds, darkened once more. She swallowed. “We have to stop her. Before it’s too late.”

/

There were certain things Camille Belcourt counted on. One of those things was that she’d always have a hold on Magnus, even without using Encanto. Their long, entertaining relationship proved to her that no matter what she did to him, he’d always come back for more. That steadfast faith didn’t falter after he sent her to prison because she saw how badly it tore him up inside. So when Andrew, who turned out to be more useful than she expected, brought Magnus to her she only saw the fool who was once her favorite toy.

She smirked at the sight of the warlock sitting on a heavily built chair, with his wrists bound. “Oh, yes... I remember this sight well. You’ve always liked it rough”, she purred and took a few slow steps closer.

Magnus’ eyes narrowed. “Max and Raphael are dead. My son, my daughter, and my husband... They almost died as well. A new war may start. All because of your plan”, he hissed.

Camille’s eyes flashed. “You sent me to rot in a prison! Because of you I almost became a pathetic mundane!” She tilted her head, trying to regain her cool. “You’ve always been so eager to be punished. So I decided to set your whole world on fire.”

Magnus’ glare hardened. Andrew, who’d been keeping watch, remained stone faced beside him. Then someone snapped their fingers behind her. And instead of Magnus Alec Lightwood sat in front of her. Hellfire blazing in his eyes.

Camille frowned. She wasn’t caught off guard often and found that she didn’t enjoy the feeling. _What...?_ She whirled around.

“And you’ve always been so eager to destroy and hurt”, Magnus mused. His voice was low and dangerous, a tone she’d never heard from him before. Golden eyes promised death. “I wasted so many years trying to get you to love me. Until I finally understood that the only person you’re capable of loving is yourself.” So fast that she had no hope of matching the pace he’d wrapped magic around her, restraining her tightly enough to make it hurt. “I loved you, Camille. Truly and honestly, from the bottom of my heart. That’s why it took me such a long time to see that you’re a monster who needs to be stopped.”

“You owe me your life!” she snarled, agony flaring through her.

“Maybe you saved me once, for your own amusement.” Magnus lifted his chin. At last she saw that this wasn’t the same person she once pulled away from a bridge to play with him. “But you’ve seen me kill people for far less than what you’ve done.”

With effort Camille focused on Andrew. She nodded towards Alec. “Kill him... now... Make Magnus... watch.”

Andrew stared at her with unreadable eyes while his hand, which held a knife, moved. He then shook his head. And instead of cutting Alec’s throat he slashed the ties binding the archer’s wrists.

/

The darkness inside Magnus... It called out to him once more. Whispered to him with his father’s voice.

‘ _Go on, son. I can feel your desire. Make me proud. Show her who you really are._ ’

He did.

/

By then Camille was in too much pain to even think about charming her way out of the situation. It was too late. Maintaining his hold on her with one hand, Magnus used the other to create a vicious ball of energy. She tensed up, anticipating it to hit her. Instead he hurled it at the nearest wall and made his target shatter. In seconds she understood with mounting rage and horror what he was doing. Sunlight came streaming in. It cast what looked like a heavenly halo around Magnus, before wrapping her into a deadly caress.

An angel of death came for a visit.

Camille felt like she’d been set on fire and it seemed to last a lifetime. She tried to hold it in, with all her might. But eventually the pain got so bad that she found herself screaming, the sound raw and wild. “I... may be a monster”, she somehow managed. Determined to deliver her final verbal blow. “But so... are you.” With a shriek of agony she turned into dust.

/

It wasn’t until Camille had transformed fully to dust Andrew dropped the knife as though it burned, then focused on Alec. “You good?” the man inquired once he was done. Very obviously referring to far more than just his friend’s physical condition.

While their team of four made its way towards Camille’s hideout Alec found out how Magnus got injured. They hadn’t had much of a chance to clear the air after that revelation. Andrew was brainwashed at the time, true. But what his body did... What the horrible deed he was forced to do almost stole from Alec... It’d take time to move past that.

Still, Alec made a point of meeting his friend’s eyes unwaveringly. “I’m good.” He would be. They would be. Because they refused to let Camille win. Especially now that the little plan they hatched with Magnus and Catarina actually worked.

And then Alec had other things occupying his mind. From the corner of his eye he’d seen Magnus stare at Camille’s ashes with tortured, almost glazed over eyes. Until, so swiftly that it elicited a hiss of pain, his husband spun around and stormed out of the room.

Since a prison obviously wasn’t enough to keep Camille contained, there was no other choice but to end her. Still... With the history the two shared, doing the necessary evil wasn’t easy on Magnus.

Andrew drew in a deep breath. “I’ll call the backup team in. Go.”

Alec didn’t need to be told twice. Moving as quickly as his still healing wound allowed, he hauled himself up and made his way out of the room. Magnus hadn’t gone far, nor was his husband alone.

Magnus and Catarina were talking quietly, with intense looks on their faces. The female warlock was in tears by the time the friends started an embrace. First almost cautiously, then so firmly and desperately that it made Magnus wince for a second. It was very obviously something they both needed.

After several minutes Catarina headed off to help sort out the mess Camille caused. Which was when Magnus let all pretenses fall. The warlock was still in the middle of recovery, just used far more magic than he should’ve and went through an emotional shock. The man slid to the floor, staring ahead without seeming to actually see anything. Furious orange magic sparkled around tightly clenched fists.

There was frustratingly little Alec could do. As much as he wanted to embrace his struggling beloved, he knew that Magnus wasn’t in the correct frame of mind for that. Nor was the man ready to hear that he wasn’t a monster. So instead Alec went close and sat down slowly, giving the other a chance to ask him to leave. Offering what support he could.

/

Slowly waking up, Rafael didn’t reveal his state. Instead he listened. His stomach clenched when he couldn’t hear Alec, or Magnus.

“... are daddy and papa?” Danya inquired, her tone full of worry.

“Don’t worry, honey. They’ll be back soon.” Was that Maryse? “Would you want me to get you something to eat? You haven’t eaten anything all day.”

“No, thank you.”

The chatter continued. (With Danya far less talkative than usual.) Rafael didn’t manage to pay a lot of attention to it. He shuddered and curled up a little tighter.

He didn’t remember much of the day his parents died. But he recalled being promised that they’d come back. They never did. What if Alec and Magnus wouldn’t, either?

/

Through the duration of her captivity Viola, one of her Queen’s most trusted soldiers, had been practically catatonic. She’d refused to give the people she despised even a single word. She refused to even let them see her facial expression change. When she felt the connection she’d had with Camille through rings break, though, she started to laugh. Because she remembered the vampire’s words and what she showed her.

/ _“They’re not stupid. And I’ve seen how dangerous they can be. What if they succeed in getting you killed?”_

_Camille smiled. “Don’t worry, darling. I’ve ensured that if I don’t make it out alive... Neither will they.”_ /

“What about all this do you find so funny, Downworlder?” a guard hissed.

Viola’s eyes flashed while she looked towards the man. And uttered a single word. “Boom.”

/

A lot of people came in to process what little was left of Camille, Shadowhunters and warlocks alike. Needing to make sure it was over and their leaders were safe. They gave Magnus and Alec looks upon passing by. Some were worried, others curious, but none judgmental. Alec was grateful that none of them asked a thing.

Alec shivered when all of a sudden a hand grabbed his. Lightly, as though asking for a permission. Looking down, felt a hint of warmth upon finding Magnus’ fingers entwined with his. He tightened his grip without wasting a second. The way the smaller man’s shoulders dropped from relief at his acceptance broke his heart.

Now wasn’t the time for confessions of love. Or for words of comfort. It was time to move. “Let’s get out of here”, Alec beckoned.

Magnus nodded, clearly not trusting his voice yet. When they got up the warlock swayed slightly and wasn’t quite able to disguise a grimace of pain. Alec was immediately there to support him, even if his own wound screamed a protest. Slowly and a little unsteadily but determinedly they began to make their way out.

They were less than twenty steps from the main entrance when he saw his dad through the open door. Alec frowned at the expression of horror on Robert’s face while the man ran desperately towards them. The whole time his dad’s lips get moving. He only had the time to comprehend three words. “... bomb ... get out ...!”

That was when an explosion shook the building.

/

At the Institute Maryse was startled when without any warning Danya dropped the toy she’d been playing with. There was sheer terror on the girl’s rapidly paling face while tears pooled into her eyes. “Papa!” she shrieked, one hand clutching at her head so tightly she nearly pulled off her hair. “Papa! Daddy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... That just happened. Oh, dear gosh...! And... Sorry. (smirks sheepishly)
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? Threats...? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! It ALWAYS means more to me than you’ll ever know.
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: Will everyone make it out alive after the explosion? While the rescue work begins two borderline warring communities work together. And the Seelie Queen finds out just how dangerous of a game she started...
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER COMING OUT ON THURSDAY.
> 
> NON-FIC RELATED QUESTION. I’m contemplating joining Twitter, purely for fanfic purposes. Would you like to chat with me there sometimes if I did?
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	13. One Year Old / The Power of Love, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will everyone make it out alive after the explosion? While the rescue work begins two borderline warring communities work together. And the Seelie Queen finds out just how dangerous of a game she started...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pheeeew! This wasn’t the longest chapter, but certainly one of the heaviest. You’ll... find out why soon. (smirks sheepishly)
> 
> THANK YOU, so much, for all your comments and support! (HUUUUGS) They mean SO MUCH to me. I REALLY hope that you’ll all stick with me until the end of this tale!
> 
> Awkay... I hope you’re ready. Because... here we go... I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride!

##### Danya one year old

/

The first birthday of Danya Lightwood-Bane turned out to be a rather large event. Alec’s shoulders sagged from relief when Robert, Maryse and Luke were able to withstand being in the same space without any drama. (If his dad had any thoughts about the shiny new ring on his mom’s finger, he was tactful enough to keep them to himself.) Izzy and Simon shone every bit like the newlyweds they were. He didn’t think he’d ever seen his sister as happy as she was with the vampire. (Still, when Alec approached Simon as soon as the pair arrived he had to contain a smirk of satisfaction at the horror on the other’s face. The musician’s whole body jolted from panic when he pulled his new brother-in-law to a hug. Which he broke soon, to glare at the vampire. He didn’t have to say a word. If the look on Simon’s face was any indication, his threat was received.) Clary and Jace were late, as was often their custom. (Magnus didn’t even try to contain a knowing smirk at the blushing couple’s disheveled appearance. Alec rolled his eyes and bit back a smile.)

Catarina, Madzie, Raphael, Maia, Aline, Helen and Andrew were also more than happy to attend. Each of them came with gifts, despite knowing full well that Danya didn’t need anything. Alec watched in bafflement how Downworld merged with Shadow-world in perfect harmony, a happy chatter filling the apartment. It was like all that love crammed into his family’s home was the most natural thing in the world.

In the middle of the pleasant chaos, under Magnus’ careful watch, sat Danya. Charming everyone around her in a manner that was very similar to her papa’s magical magnetism. After all the years Alec spent hiding who he truly was the archer felt a pleasant thud upon realizing that his daughter would never have to face anything similar. That she’d get to grow up in the middle of all this love and acceptance was the best gift he could imagine.

“Earth to Alec!” Max seemed amused upon witnessing the spaced out look there must’ve been on his face. “Although that’d be a pretty great look for the pictures.”

Alec ruffled his brother’s hair, unable to chase the smile off his face. In a few moments he joined the others who’d gathered around a happily babbling Danya for birthday photos. When Magnus leaned his head against his shoulder the younger man wrapped an arm around his husband’s waistline. Still smiling.

After everything they’d been through... With all the uncertainties looming in the future... It felt amazing to capture such a perfect day.

Some time later Magnus’ hand glowed while he lit a single candle sitting on top of a massive cake. A snap of fingers dimmed all the room’s lights. “Alright, sweetheart. Remember how we practiced? On three you blow, as hard as you can.” It was anyone’s guess whether Danya actually understood. She seemed captivated by the candle’s beautiful blue flame nonetheless. “One... Two... Three...”

Catching everyone by surprise, Danya snapped her fingers in a perfect mimicry of her papa’s gesture. For roughly ten second the room went dark. Until what seemed to be a hundred blue butterflies, the same color as the candle’s flame, burst out. The guests gaped in awe and Danya clapped her hands with excitement while the creatures danced in breathtakingly beautiful patterns.

Magnus and Alec missed the whole thing. With everyone’s attention locked elsewhere and the room mostly dark, they chose to play with fire. Alec’s heart hammered from joy, love, thrill and something far more primal when Magnus sealed him to a passionate kiss.

He didn’t think he’d ever stop being surprised by getting this damned lucky.

Neither noticed that lights had been switched back on. Until someone, possibly several someones, chuckled. Jace cleared his throat, and they looked the blonde’s way to face an arched eyebrow.

Alec felt heat and color rushing to his face from... other places. Magnus coughed once. “So, ah... Cake, anyone?”

/

##### Danya five years old

/

Alec had always been good at thinking fast at a time of crisis. It was one of the things that made him a good leader. So when there was a rumble after the series of earthquake like explosions... 

He looked at Magnus with wide, wild eyes, to find the warlock looking back the exact same way. He sensed the building starting to come down seconds before the ceiling was falling on them. Directly from above Magnus. And he did the only thing he could think of. He gave his husband a determined shove. Sending the smaller man away, hopefully to a safe distance.

Then the debris was actually coming down, pushing him to the side and towards the floor, and Alec knew nothing more.

/

At the Institute horrified Shadowhunters and their allies stared at screens that delivered footage of the explosions. Simon reacted first and started running, his vampire speed on full display. A lot of Shadowhunters were quick to do the same. Seeing that Izzy, Clary and Jace were still paralyzed by shock, Helen gave them a look of sympathy and determination. “Go!” she half-commanded. "Get them out of there."

Clary dashed off first. Izzy clenched her jaw. Then composed herself with a deep breath. “Make sure that the kids don’t find out about this.”

Helen nodded sharply. As soon as Izzy and Jace were running she turned her head, just in time to receive a kiss. “We’ll get them back”, Aline murmured against her lips. “We’re not losing today.”

“I know.” Still... She looked at her fiancée through half-lidded eyes. “Be careful.”

“Always”, Aline swore. Like she always did. And dashed head first towards a disaster area.

Helen didn’t have the time to lament for long. Because just then a young, scared looking medic rushed to her. “You... You have to come quickly. I don’t know what to do...! It’s... It’s that kid, Danya.”

(In the middle of all the chaos no one saw Rafael following Aline and the others towards the explosion site.)

Danya sat on the floor, hands clasped against her head so hard that her knuckles had lost all color. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, which didn’t keep tears from flooding. Her whole body was glowing with red magic.

Maryse looked at Helen frantically. Hoovering close to the girl without any idea what to do, since touching the child would’ve obviously been a bad idea. “This... This started some twenty minutes ago. I’ve tried to talk her out of it the whole time but it only seems to get worse.”

Helen’s eyebrows furrowed. “What is she doing?”

It wasn’t until then they realized that Danya was muttering something. Or perhaps chanting. With difficulty they were able to distinguish some chilling words. “... grandpa, please...! ... come save papa and daddy, please ... said I’m not strong enough, so save them ...”

Maryse’s eyes widened while sheer horror filled her face. “By the Angel...! She’s summoning Asmodeus.”

Then, so suddenly that both women were startled, it was over. Danya stopped chanting with a loud, mortified gasp. Her eyes were terrified and full of tears when they flew open. “I feel him again. He’s coming, I can tell.” She looked at Maryse with a gaze that begged for forgiveness. “Grandma, I’m sorry...! I’m sorry, I had to.”

/

“... ‘xander ...” That voice... It seemed to come from another world, with how distant it was. “Alec...!”

After fighting a war Alec finally managed to open his eyes halfway. There was a stone and wood made ceiling above him, with a crack running across it. He frowned, wondering why felt so dizzy. And what he was doing on a floor. “Magnus?” he mumbled.

“I’m here, Alexander. There’s... a bit of rubble between us. But I’m here. I’m glad you are, too.”

Alec smiled shakily, even if there was no one around to see it. He couldn’t quite figure out why his eyes grew blurry. “... stuck with me, remember ...?” He didn’t like the way his breathing wheezed. Or how much it was starting to hurt, for the matter.

“You’d do well to remember that”, Magnus returned.

Alec grimaced and wheezed. He would’ve wanted to move but something pressed at his chest harshly enough to halt the motions. “... magic us out of here, right ...?” he murmured, blinking slowly. It was getting so hard to stay awake...

Magnus’ silence was a powerful motivator. As were the eventual words. “This place... It’s draining my magic. Camille... She must’ve learned something from the Clave members she charmed. I tried, with all I have, I swear... But every minute here makes my powers weaker, and I can’t...” The warlock trailed off.

“Hey.” Alec coughed and scowled when it made him feel like his chest had been torn open. “It’s okay. It’s... It’s okay. Just...” He closed his eyes for a second. Which was a mistake, because he barely got them open. “Just keep... talking to me.” He hated how weak his voice was getting.

Magnus took some time to comply. “I’ve... been thinking about names for our son.” There was a pause. “I know which one you’d want. And... I think it’s perfect.”

A smile appeared to Alec’s face. Sad as it was. Tears slid down his cheeks. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Suddenly Magnus swore at a volume he barely heard in a language he couldn’t understand.

Alarm shot through Alec. He found new determination to defy the darkness pulling him under. “Magnus? ... ‘s wrong?”

“I’m fine, just a little bruised.”

Alec wasn’t exactly convinced. He wiggled, desperate to get to his husband, but could barely move. The ensuing frustration made him want to scream. “... alone, are you...?” He needed to know that the man he loved had help, whatever was wrong.

“I’m with him.” Hearing Andrew’s voice was a hint of comfort. “Welcome back, by the way. We were getting worried.”

Alec almost smiled again. Until a horrible, wrenching coughing fit struck him. He wheezed, and wheezed, eventually tasted blood.

“Alec!” Magnus screamed from the other side of the rubble separating them. “Alec, please...!”

“Don’t worry, he’s not alone, either.” Two sets of steps rushed to him. Catarina was covered in dust and seemed drained, but she did her best to smile at him. There was some hesitation behind it. Understandable enough, since the previous time she came to him she was possessed to... “Hey, hey, none of that! Keep your eyes open, keep looking at me. You’ll be okay.”

Alec nodded the best as he could, even if he wasn’t sure whether she was overly optimistic. It hurt so much, he was so tired. Aside getting to Magnus all he wanted to do was sleep.

Then his dad was also kneeling to his side. Robert was visibly shaken and covered in cuts and bruises, but appeared largely unharmed. “We’ve got him, Magnus.”

/

The Seelie who triggered the explosives on Viola’s command through a ring stood just far enough from the devastation to avoid being seen. A satisfied smirk appeared to her face while a new piece of the already practically destroyed building came crashing down. Until what came next had her sobering.

The plan her Queen and Camille put together was to tear down all painstakingly formed truces and alliances. But it started to look like the exact opposite was coming to pass. Instead of turning on each other all the warlocks and Shadowhunters present joined their efforts to save as many as they could. Race notwithstanding. And it didn’t stop there.

Out of nowhere, it seemed, Maia led her whole pack there. It wasn’t until then the Seelie got a full picture of how big the city’s leading pack had grown over the years. Simon arrived right beside the Alpha, followed by a surprisingly large number of other vampires when dusk had finally made it safe. There was no hissing, fighting or bloodshed. Instead the two once warring races worked together seamlessly, focused on a common cause.

The plan was failing spectacularly. Instead of causing a war it was bringing people together. Apparently Valentine, the prejudiced arse, succeeded in teaching them a lesson.

The only way to survive is to work together.

She was starting to feel anxious, on the edge. Staying... didn’t feel like a good idea anymore. Especially when she saw someone moving past her. Her eyes narrowed at Meliorn making his way towards the rescue crew. “Don’t you dare...!”

Meliorn’s eyes flashed while he glared at her. “After the things she’s made me participate in... After she left me scarred... Why would I owe her any loyalty?” No charming smiles, no wit, sass or manipulation. Just honest, stone-cold truth.

“I will report this to her”, she hissed.

“You do that.” Meliorn didn’t even looked back towards her. “Also tell her that she lost.”

/

Alec didn’t know how long passed by. Mainly because he kept drifting in and out of consciousness. Catarina’s constantly weakening magic, his dad’s hand holding his and thoughts of his husband kept him hanging on. “... Magnus? ...” he somehow managed to mumble. “... keep talking ...”

“I’m here.” Did Magnus’ voice sound quieter than before, or was it just him? “... wish I was there, with you ...”

Alec wanted to point out that Magnus was. But never had the time. Because he felt his father stiffen. “Catarina, is he stable enough to be moved?”

“I don’t know. Why?” She turned her head. And swore loudly before focusing on him. “Alec... I’m sorry, this is going to hurt. But we have to go.”

Alec had absolutely no idea what was going on. But he trusted her. So he nodded the best as he could, and grunted when a wave of pain traveled through him as soon as he was hauled up. Faster than he would’ve been ready for it he was being dragged away.

Alec wanted to tell Magnus that he was okay. That he’d be safe. But the agony... everywhere was so intense that he could barely breathe.

He registered, faintly, that he walked a lot further than he should’ve been able to go. His eyes slipped closed somewhere along the way. He could’ve sworn that he felt fresh air and heard familiar voices calling out his name.

Then... nothing.

Robert, on the other hand, steeled himself with a sharp breath. Then faced the five vampires creeping towards him. Apparently Camille had arranged some backup, too, late as it was to take action.

“Magnus? Alec will be okay. I promise.” Because he’d keep those vampires from getting to his son.

He wasn’t going to fail Alec again.

The fight was hopeless, of course. And brief. Robert stood his ground valiantly but was ultimately defeated. Soon he lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling, much like his son did earlier. He also caught the crack. Despite several sets of teeth sinking into his skin and hungry hissing filling the space, he smirked triumphantly.

For Robert knew that while he might go down in battle, he’d take his killers with him. Just before life was literally sucked out of him Robert saw the crack widening. Then the ceiling fell on him and the vampires, crushing them.

In his final moments his thoughts and soul flew to Max.

/

The Seelie Queen had never known true fear. She’d always been cunning enough to avoid actual danger. Until her last day.

She was in the middle of her forest when she frowned at the sound of a portal opening. She spun around, at first curious. Then alarmed. Because she knew exactly who her unexpected companion was. She took an instinctive step backwards. “Asmodeus.”

He approached her with tantalizingly slow, predatory steps. The look in his cat eyes... She’d never seen anything so petrifying in her entire life. “You attacked my son. You attacked my grandchildren. The most precious things I have. My heirs.” He sneered at her like he’d tasted something particularly foul. “Did you honestly expect that I’d allow such to go unpunished?”

Her guards moved to attack him. He snapped his fingers unnaturally loudly. The once mighty Seelie warriors were reduced to literal insects. Crawling on the ground in terror. Asmodeus watched them with a tilted head. Then brought his foot down, crushing each of them one by one.

She made her fist wise decision in a long time, there, and attempted to escape. It was too late. Furious red magic that burned like fire twirled her around and held on so tightly that she wanted to beg for mercy.

Asmodeus’ eyes were golden lava upon glaring right into hers. “You played a dangerous game, Your Highness.” He sneered to add bite to the mockery. “And for crossing a Prince of Hell you will burn in hellfire.”

Her shrieks of unimaginable agony echoed through the forest for a long time after the fast-rising flames had turned her to dust.

/

Andrew shuddered at the sound of the debris going down and decided to distract Magnus from catching it. “Did you hear what Robert said?” He couldn’t even try to fake a smile. But he did his best to keep his tone light. Even if his hands were slick with the warlock’s blood. “Alec’s safe. Soon you’ll be, too. Everything’s going to work out.”

Leaning against the wall, because it was the only bearable position, Magnus nodded barely noticeably.

Andrew had faced few situations in his life when he would’ve felt as helpless. There was a time when jealousy clouded his judgement on Magnus. Since then they’d become good friends.

Then Camille slithered her way in. Encantoed him into doing unspeakable things. Now, partially due to his involuntary actions, Magnus was bleeding out.

Magnus got to his feet much faster than his body would’ve been able to handle it. And overused his magic. That alone was enough to restart the bleeding from the stab-wound and the dangerous childbirth. Then the explosion happened, which only worsened the situation. Andrew’s two hands... They just weren’t enough to keep his best friend’s husband from slipping away.

“Andrew.” Magnus’ voice was quiet but the tone was so demanding that he had no other choice but to listen. The older man strained horribly to push out the words. “... not your fault ...” The warlock placed a feeble hand on top of the Shadowunter’s, which was trying unsuccessfully to stem the bleeding from the once again open stab-wound. “... be okay ...”

Andrew would’ve snorted in disbelief if he could’ve. He didn’t have the heart to spit out that nothing would ever be alright again. Instead he turned his hand so that it was squeezing Magnus’.

Magnus seemed to be almost gone already. But the man fought on, held on. “... look after Alec ... and the kids ...” There was a heartbreaking amount of despair in each whispered word.

Andrew could only stare. After what he’d been forced to do... Magnus trusted him with...? He swallowed thickly. Unashamed of the couple of tears that followed. “I promise”, he swore. (Because he wasn’t cruel enough to point out that Alec might not make it, either. That Magnus’ family needed him and he couldn’t just...) “I’ll take care of them for you.”

Those words were the reassurance Magnus had needed. With an exhausted, battle-weary sigh the man seemed to expel what little life he’d had left and closed his eyes. Then his chest went still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously feel like running for my life. (chuckles nervously) (then dodges throw objects) We’ve got one more chapter coming, so keep your fingers crossed...!
> 
> Soooo... Thoughts? Comments? Hellfire...? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! It ALWAYS means the world me.
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: After a recent tragedy, will Asmodeus agree to help? And if he does, what will it cost? Will the Lightwood-Bane family find their way back together again?
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING NEXT MONDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	14. The Power of Love, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a recent tragedy, will Asmodeus agree to help? And if he does, what will it cost? Will the Lightwood-Bane family find their way back together again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BY THE ANGEL, this chapter got HUUUUUUUUUGE! But... If I cut this where I planned to, I think you would’ve wanted to murder me. Sooooo... I now present to you this beast. (smirks sheepishly)
> 
> THANK YOU, a thousand times, for you absolutely amazing comments, love and support! With your help I’ve kept this saga going, and even followed an ambitious updating schedule. (grins, and HUGS)
> 
> Awkay... Have you all braced yourselves? I have a couple of pieces of advice...
> 
> If you’ve needed tissues thus far, have a couple of them standing by, just in case. AND. Remember that I’m ALWAYS honest with my tags. AND. READ THE ENDING NOTE AFTER THE CHAPTER.
> 
> Sooo... Are you ready? Let’s go! Brace yourselves, because the ride will be bumpy...!

##### Danya five years old

/

Catarina knew that time was running out. When Alec started to sag against her, about to slip away, she was afraid that she was too slow. Her eyes stung while she fought her hardest to keep them both upright. “Hey, no, no... Alec, stay with me! Don’t you dare...!”

The response she got was so quiet that she very nearly missed it. “... sorry ... ’m fine.” 

Catarina swallowed against the lump in her throat. “Oh, honey... You have nothing to be sorry about. Just stay with me. We have to keep walking a little further.” She could already see an opening, less than ten steps away. So close yet so far...

The voices of Jace and Izzy came so suddenly that she jumped a little. “Catarina! Alec!” Izzy’s eyes widened when she took in her brother’s condition. “By the Angel...!”

Catarina tensed up. The previous time those two saw her approach Alec she was forced to do something unforgivable, something despicable. Now the man was injured again in her presence. She wouldn’t have judged them for jumping into conclusions.

Instead, however, Jace joined her to support Alec’s practically limp body. There was only concern, no accusation, in his eyes. “How badly is he hurt?” he demanded.

Catarina sighed. “Badly.” And as though the universe had decided to emphasize her words, that was when the archer lost consciousness entirely. To be caught by his visibly terrified parabatai. “My powers... Something about this place is muting them. We have to get outside before I can help him.”

Despite the long life she’d lived the speed of Shadowhunters continued to surprise her. But she was also relieved. They didn’t exactly have any time to waste.

Tension lingered thickly in the air while Jace lay Alec gently to the ground. Catarina took action immediately. Only to notice with dismay that it’d clearly take some time before her magic would recover. Horrible coldness filled her.

This was her best friend’s husband. The young man’s siblings were beside her, believing that she could save him. Trusting her, despite having been given every reason to never do so again, to want her death. And she was failing them all.

“Why isn’t it working?” Izzy managed, her tone cracking from how hard she tried to keep herself together.

Catarina gritted her teeth, not far from crying herself. She was so done with letting people down...! She opened her mouth. Someone else was faster.

“Let us help.” Looking up with surprise, she saw five other warlocks approaching them. The one who spoke earlier, a bald man with piercing green eyes who’d stopped aging before turning twenty, lifted his chin. “He’s a Nephilim, and I’m not a fan of them. But I know how hard he’s fought for us all. This city... It’s a better place because of him.”

The rest of the arrivals nodded in firm agreement. “We want to help. For New York”, a seemingly young girl, who could’ve been Izzy’s twin if it wasn’t for her fire-red hair, proclaimed. “And for Magnus.” They all knew how much the archer meant to their leader.

Her heart swelling and filling with warmth, Catarina nodded. They all braced themselves for the oncoming strain, then joined hands. With their shared efforts the healing magic was incredibly bright. Like a blue sun. It flooded into Alec, made the nearly dead Shadowhunter glow. Little by little it put together broken bones, torn tissue and gaping wounds. Jace and Izzy stared in bewilderment, because it was the most powerful thing they’d ever seen.

Eventually Alec gasped, seconds before his eyes fluttered open. The spectators’ relief lasted until he cried out from such pain that made him tremble. They imagined that the reaction was caused by injuries that hadn’t been healed fully. Until Catarina realized with horror that he was clutching at the mark he and Magnus shared. Tears rolled down the archer’s pale and clammy cheeks.

Jace was almost struck down by the intensity of his parabatai’s grief and agony. “What’s going on?” He visibly had a horrible suspicion that he already knew.

Catarina felt like her blood had turned to ice. With an unsteady hand she moved Alec’s shirt, just enough to see his wedding gift Rune. Her eyes nearly overflowed when it faded to nothingness. “No...!”

/

Rafael had been groomed to be ready for battles for as long as he could remember. The Circle wasn’t manipulative enough to transform him into a murderer. But he’d seen death and destruction. Which was why the sight he encountered caught him by surprise.

Seeing people from two sides that he’d always been told were sworn enemies working together... It went against everything he’d been taught to believe in. Against everything he’d been told about the world.

It also proved everything he’d wanted to believe in.

It might’ve been beautiful. If it wasn’t for the almost completely collapsed building and the bodies that’d been covered as properly as the circumstances allowed. Everyone seemed worried and scared, many were grieving openly. They were too busy to notice someone as tiny and stealthy as he was. Commands were snarled everywhere.

“... Camille’s dead, but her vampires may still be around, be ready for them ...”

“... new opening on the north side of the building, get as many as you can out ...”

Suddenly it got eerily quiet. In a way that stole breath from Rafael’s lungs and made the hair in the back of his neck stand up. The silence spread through the whole area, along with an air of shock and intense sadness. Even the child understood that something terrible had just happened.

Rafael had a feeling that he didn’t actually want to see. He went closer to what appeared to be the center of the attention. And soon wished he hadn’t.

A man he’d heard being called Andrew stood almost right outside the ruins. He was covered in dust, blood, cuts and bruises, and seemed to be close to crying. And there in his arms...

Magnus appeared to be sleeping, eyes closed with a peaceful look on his face. Rafael might’ve been fooled if it wasn’t for all the blood coating the warlock’s clothes. There also didn’t seem to be any sort of movement, breathing included.

Carefully, as though afraid of causing further harm somehow, Andrew lay Magnus to the ground. Several people, of all races at the destruction site, gathered around them. Every single one struck speechless by the unexpected, devastating loss. No one seemed to quite comprehend what was happening. A girl who’d introduced herself as Clary knelt to the fallen warlock’s side, not even trying to hide her tears. She whispered something inaudible while combing her fingers through Magnus’ hair.

Rafael was moving before he’d decided what he wanted to do. He was confused, lost, sad and betrayed. For a moment, just a little one, he entertained the thought that he might’ve found something good into his life. And now...

Rafael didn’t care if him being where he wasn’t supposed to be would be discovered. He didn’t even notice all the attention aimed at him, such that would’ve made him feel uncomfortable under different circumstances. Moisture pooled into his eyes while he slumped to Magnus’ side. “You promised!” He hated the way his voice broke but he loathed the ache gnawing at his chest even more. “You were supposed to be fine! You promised!”

Magnus remained still and said nothing, would never say anything again.

Clary wrapped an arm around Rafael and pulled him close. The unexpected contact made him tense up, but to his own surprise he didn’t pull away. For the first time in the life he could remember he burst into tears. Grieved the loss of one of the very few people who’d ever been kind to him, and the loss of a family he could’ve had.

/

Alec could feel it as soon as he came to. The hollow spot where a precious connection was supposed to be. The loss. Panic surged through him, because it was more bearable than giving in to grief. Without pausing to wonder whether his body would be able to handle it he was pushing himself up.

He needed to get to Magnus...!

Almost immediately Izzy’s gentle hand was trying to stop him. “Don’t...! Just... Just stay there, rest a little longer.” The fact that she sounded like she was about to cry only increased his distress.

Alec looked towards her and could’ve sworn that his heart skipped a beat at how red her still moist eyes were. “Magnus... Where is he?”

Izzy and Jace, who occupied his other side, exchanged a look that promised nothing good. Then, reluctantly, his brother moved out of the way. As soon as his brain processed what he was seeing Alec unleashed a horrible, pained moan.

Andrew, Luke, Maia, Aline and even Meliorn had sorrow written all over their faces while they stood beside an entirely too familiar body. Clary and Rafael sat beside the corpse, the child holding a ring decorated hand and the redhead stroking dark locks tenderly. For the longest time Alec refused to pay attention to the fallen man’s face, because after that the truth would be inescapable. But eventually he had to.

Somehow in death Magnus was even more otherworldly, unreachably beautiful to him.

 _Magnus._ He was finally forced to acknowledge that he was staring at his husband. That the man who was his world was...

Alec remained numb and paralyzed from shock. Until all of a sudden Catarina was starting to pull a white sheet over his beloved’s body. “No!” he screamed, louder than he’d intended to. “No! Please, wait...!”

Alec didn’t give a damn about the damage he’d possibly do to himself. Desperate, he struggled up from the ground. When his knees nearly buckled Jace supported him. Neither of them said a thing. There were no words for that kind of a situation.

Each step was a battle Alec barely won. When he finally reached Magnus he practically fell down to his hands and knees. As thought bowing down to a prayer when it was hopelessly too late.

Slowly, feeling a ton's weight all over his body, Alec reached out a hand and pressed it against Magnus’ cheek. His husband’s skin was growing cold already. He choked on a breath that was more of a sob.

How was he supposed to face an immortal life without Magnus?

Ignoring their audience, Alec leaned closer. Until he could press his lips against Magnus’. He had no idea what he was hoping to obtain, because even a single cell in his body wasn’t ready to say goodbye. Perhaps he was waiting for a miracle.

Quite soon not receiving any sort of a response got too much to bear. Alec pulled away, and felt a thud upon noticing droplets of moisture on Magnus’ face. For a second fool’s hope rose, until he realized that the tears were his. With a trembling hand he attempted to wipe them away and ended up smudging the warlock’s makeup in the process. The sight made him cry harder, no matter how much he tried to regain control over himself.

“Magnus, I can’t....” Alec shook his head. Once, twice. “Not without you. Please...!”

There still was no miracle for him – instead the more or less figurative devil appeared.

Everyone present could feel the change in the air. The sudden cold chill that went all the way to their bones. Alec also registered it belatedly and took a protective stance in front of his late beloved. His eyes dried while dread and perhaps a pinch of desperate hope filled him. “Asmodeus.” He didn’t manage to sound as firm as he would’ve liked to. “What are you doing here?”

The Prince of Hell was unimpressed. Painfully familiar cat eyes were leveled on him, not friendly but also not quite glaring. “Did you really imagine that I wouldn’t feel the death of my chosen son?” The demon walked closer and several people seemed to consider attacking him, then thought better. Asmodeus paid no attention to any of them. “I came to save Magnus.”

Alec felt exactly the same as he did on the day he nearly lost Magnus and Danya after her birth. But not all his common sense had vanished yet. “At what price?” There always was one with a Greater Demon.

Asmodeus scoffed. “Do you imagine that I actually want my son dead? I have plans for him.” The demon’s golden eyes flashed. “There’s a way to bring him back. But for that I have to take him to Edom.”

“What?” Jace shook his head. “No! We’re not letting you...!”

Asmodeus’ eyebrow arched in a warning that he was losing his patience. “Where, exactly, do you imagine his soul went? Also, only there I am strong enough to complete the process. Resurrection is terribly draining, even for a Prince of Hell.”

By then several people were snarling protests. Alec wasn’t one of them, and couldn’t hate himself for it. Because Magnus was cold and devoid of life under his hands, and... “Even if you did resurrect him... What guarantee do I have that he'd return as himself? Or that you’d let him come back home?”

Asmodeus shrugged. “You don’t have any guarantee. Do you rather face that uncertainty, or lose him forever?”

Were the choices more bitter, or the fact that there was no choice?

“I urge you to hurry, Nephilim.” By then Asmodeus’ left eyebrow was twitching threateningly. “There’s a timeline before his soul is too far gone to be returned to his body. He and my grandchildren are my legacy. I will get the deed done before time runs out, regardless of your consent.”

“We consent. On one condition.” Clary stepped forward, her tear stained face full of stubbornness. “You let me give him a parting gift.”

Asmodeus snorted. “A parting gift?” He seemed a little suspicious but eventually huffed. “By all means. But make it quick.”

Alec frowned when he realized that she was starting to draw a Rune right above Magnus’ wrist. She gave him a sad look. “This is a little like what I gave Danya after she was born, to protect her from Asmodeus’ darkness”, she explained quietly. “This will ensure that whatever happens, he won’t lose himself entirely. He’ll always be the Magnus Bane we know and love.”

If the circumstances were a little less bleak, Alec might’ve offered her a smile. Instead he mouthed a ‘thank you’. As requested, she was quick. To both their surprise, it seemed, the Rune glowed golden for a moment before transforming to something like a tattoo.

As soon as she was done Alec leaned to Magnus’ ear. “It’s only Edom”, he whispered. “You always come back.” He could only hope that wherever his husband’s soul drifted, the man heard his plea. Soon it was the only hope he had.

Alec watched in a frustrated fury as Asmodeus created a portal, then gathered Magnus’ lifeless body to his arms. The demon looked at his son with eyes that might’ve held genuine father’s love, if it wasn’t for the devilish smirk. “Let’s go home, my boy.” And then they were gone, the portal closing with a furious hiss.

Alec stared at the place where the route to hell just was with blurry eyes and the kind of helplessness he’d never experienced before. The reality of things was what he might never see Magnus again. That Asmodeus might keep his husband in Edom forever. But surely having Magnus alive there, anywhere, was better than...?

A hand landed on his shoulder. Then another. And suddenly he realized that he was surrounded by a small army of supportive, sad faces. “You’ll get him back”, Simon swore. “You have no idea how many Downworlders are willing to visit Edom to bring him home if nothing else works.”

Alec didn’t think he’d ever appreciated his loyal, tiresomely talkative fool of a brother-in-law like he did in that moment.

/

Alec registered fairly little of what came next. People tried to talk to him, but he paid barely any attention to their words of comfort. A portal was opened, he suspected by Catarina, and suddenly he was back at the Institute. Where everyone was asking an overwhelming amount of questions he was in no fit state to answer.

Alec was beyond grateful when Jace and Andrew stepped up. They distracted the crowd long enough for him and Izzy to sneak to somewhere more private. With Rafael, who hadn’t stopped clutching at Alec’s hand painfully tightly since Asmodeus left with Magnus.

Alec hated being back at the infirmary but understood, logically, that it was where he needed to be. Rafael announced that he’d get a medic, leaving the siblings alone. As soon as the child was gone Izzy wrapped her arms around her brother, pulled him tightly against her and burst into silent tears. Alec might’ve done the same, if he wasn’t so far gone into a state of shock.

She nearly lost him that day. They lost their father. While Robert made his fair share of mistakes, he was still their dad and they loved him. So, clinging to each other for dear life, the siblings mourned the loss in a silence. After an unclear period of time Maryse also appeared, her eyes suspiciously red. Jace was right beside her. Obeying a hand gesture from Izzy, they joined the hug.

Their family of six had shrunk to a family of four, and even the thought was unbearable.

The moment of grieving was interrupted by Danya’s voice. “Daddy?” She appeared pale and shaken, traces of dried tears were all over her cheeks. Asmodeus was obviously fully back in her head. “Grandpa Asmodeus, he said that... that he can save papa. Where’s papa?”

Alec swallowed thickly. Flashbacks of the endlessly long, horrible day’s events bombarded his head mercilessly. “Asmodeus... had to take him to Edom, for a while. To heal him. Papa’s fighting his hardest to make it back to us.” He refused to accept any other alternative.

Hours later, defying the fact that his body could barely handle the strain, Alec took Danya to one of the building’s prayer rooms. She clutched at his hand tightly, terrified of losing him too, while they lit two candles. One for Robert, wishing him a safe journey to where Max was waiting. And one for Magnus, to light his way back home.

Rafael participated in his own way, observing from a distance. Later, when Danya had cried herself to sleep and Alec longed to do the same, the boy finally spoke quietly. “Alec?” The child appeared smaller and more vulnerable than ever before. “Asmodeus... Do you think he can really... bring Magnus back?” ‘To us’ wasn’t voiced, but could be heard, anyway.

Alec considered his words carefully. Not wanting to give false hope or crush what little of it there was left. “He’ll try his hardest.” Because Asmodeus would, even if it was for his own selfish purposes. “We’ll just have to wait and see.” Being able to do so little was maddening.

Rafael processed his answer. Not meeting his eyes. “I... want to light a candle, too, tomorrow. If... it’s okay. I mean, the more candles, the better he’ll see the way back, right?”

That night Alec lay surrounded by three children. Rafael was at the foot of the bed, slightly closer than before. Danya was glued to his other side while his baby son emitted small sleeping sounds on the other.

Alec lay wide awake, staring at the ceiling. The spot where he couldn’t feel the Rune he shared with Magnus anymore hurt worse than any slowly healing injury. He missed his husband so much that his heart could barely take it.

/

A few days later a memorial service was held to honor all those who fell in the tragedy. Alec fought and, most likely due to pity, won a fight against the Clave to ensure that Downworlders were allowed to attend. This was something that touched their whole world. No one was to be turned away in their time of sorrow. The building’s biggest room had never been as packed as it was then. The air inside was sad, not hostile. It was the time for respect, not for fighting.

As the head of the Institute Alec was supposed to start the event. It took everything he had to pull it off without breaking down. To be the strong leader he was expected to be.

Staring at his dad’s covered body, Alec decided from the bottom of his broken heart to do it for him. For the one who chose to die, so he could be saved. For a few moments the guilt nearly crushed him, until his mom took a step and stood right next to him. Out of everyone present they had the most complex relationships with his dad. They nonetheless missed him. And together, joined shortly by Izzy, Jace and Danya, they spoke his name. “Robert Gideon Lightwood.”

Soon everyone was mimicking the gesture, Downworlders and Shadowhunters alike. Names of lost and dearly beloved were spoken. “Hail and farewell”, echoed in the walls like the prayer it was.

When that part of the ceremony was done Catarina, who much to her shock had been appointed a temporary High Warlock, stood beside Alec. When he first asked her to do this with him she was so touched and shocked that she barely managed to say ‘yes’. Alec wanted her to know that he trusted her. And all those who might still doubt her to see that he’d forgiven her because there was nothing to be forgiven.

Much like when he imagined that he’d lost Danya, Alec lifted a candle and Catarina did the same. In honor of those who gave their lives they who survived would go on to make them proud. All of them together, regardless of races and bloodlines. “To the dead and the living”, the two of them proclaimed.

“To the dead and the living”, every single person in the room returned. With such force that Alec hoped it carried to where Magnus was.

He needed the warlock to hear and one day see this new world that was rising from the ashes of what Valentine, the Circle, the Seelie Queen and Camille destroyed.

/

Eventually it couldn’t be avoided any longer. After over a week at the Institute Alec and Danya needed clothes, along with other supplies. Alec was by no means ready to visit home while Magnus wasn’t there, but it had to be done. Jace accompanied him on the bleak journey.

In and out as promptly as possible. That was the plan. The problem was that in order to pick up some clothes, Alec had to pass by the bathroom. Which was when he saw all the by then dried blood no one had remembered to wash away in the middle of all the chaos.

In his line of work Alec was used to blood and gore, of course. He’d seen a lot of things that’d leave most people traumatized for life. But the sight of all the red on the floor... Realizing more clearly than ever before how very nearly he lost Magnus and their son... Feeling more vividly than ever that Magnus was still gone...

Alec didn’t realize that he’d stopped breathing until there was a hand on his chest. A voice he belatedly recognized as Jace’s urged him to breathe in and out, slowly yet steadily. It took frustratingly long before he managed to comply. Which was roughly when he noticed the tears in his eyes, and how badly his body was hurting.

Jace operated quickly and efficiently. Touchingly gently the young man directed him to sit on the edge of a bed, then shut the bathroom door. Not having to face the horrific sight helped Alec breathe a little more easily. It did nothing to ease the ache radiating from still healing injuries, though.

“Magnus has something for treating pain here, right?” Jace seemed incredibly tense, wanted someone to tell him what to do. (Usually that someone was Alec.) “What do you need?”

Doing his best to remember the ingredients his husband usually used when Alec came home with scratches, the archer offered a list. Jace had barely left the room when Alec felt something that made him tense up. There, right above his heart...

His hands shook and he had no idea if he’d dare to look, just in case he wouldn’t find what he desperately wanted to. But eventually he moved his shirt. “Jace!” he called out as soon as he saw it. So many emotions coursed through him that he didn’t know what to do with them.

His brother appeared immediately. Eyes full of alarm. “What’s wrong?”

Unable to produce words, Alec showed the other the mark he and Magnus shared. It was back, pulsating triumphantly. (Just like his heart.) Only, instead of ink-black it was golden, and stayed that way. Alec didn’t care about the color because another discovery was far more important.

Magnus was alive.

/

A few days passed by. The hope Alec experienced began to fade even though the renewed Rune remained. Because Magnus hadn’t come back yet. The city’s warlocks had been sneaking around Edom several times looking for him but none made it far before Asmodeus’ wards stopped them.

Alec still couldn’t convince himself to go back to the apartment that wasn’t a home without Magnus. So he and the kids stayed at the Institute. Each of them struggling to survive from one day to the next.

Rafael barely showed himself. It was frustrating and heartbreaking to see the emotionally guarded boy who’d come so close to trusting closing up again. Losing more hope each day.

Their baby boy barely calmed down. Refused to let himself be fed until he was too weak to resist it. Obviously the child felt that the one who carried him was... away.

Danya clung to Alec whenever he wasn’t overwhelmed by work he insisted on returning to as soon as he was physically well enough. She continued to be terrified of losing her other parent as well. And the shadow of Asmodeus hung over her more heavily than ever before.

Alec himself... He couldn’t sleep and barely ate. Whenever he closed his eyes he saw Magnus’ dead body and a pool of dried blood. When he was awake the question whether Robert would still be alive if it wasn’t for him haunted him. (He started wearing a wristwatch he inherited from his dad as a penance.) Alec focused on his duties and children because they were all he had to keep him from going insane. Soldiered on because it was what everyone needed him to do. He was falling apart and missed Magnus more with every passing second. The constant pulsating of their shared mark wasn’t any help.

That evening his mom watched him struggling to change his son’s diaper. If she had any thoughts about his performance she kept them to herself. “Have you decided on a name yet?”

Alec nodded slowly, his fingers jolting like he’d received an electric shock. “Yeah.” He swallowed thickly, keeping his attention firmly on his whimpering baby. “Magnus and I, we... We decided.” _While we were both dying._

“And?” Maryse prompted gently. “What should I call him?” She meant well, of course she did. But he wasn’t going to...

Alec shook his head. And clenched his jaw determinedly. “We’ll reveal it together.”

A long silence fell. A heavy sigh cut it. “Alec...”

“Magnus isn’t dead”, Alec snapped. _Anymore._ He hated himself immediately for lashing out at an undeserving target. He felt like crying when the diaper received a tear instead of settling to place. “When he comes home... Then we’ll tell everyone.”

Of course they both knew the odds, entirely too well. But Maryse was merciful enough to not point them out. Instead she pulled him to a hug and he stunned them both by melting to it. Even more surprising was that he started to sob like a child.

Neither said another word, even after they eventually broke apart and started to work on a new diaper together.

Much later that night Maryse was on her way to scold her son for not resting, alerted to the task by Andrew. Instead she caught a habit her firstborn developed shortly after Magnus was taken to Edom. Sitting behind his office’s desk when he should’ve been in bed hours earlier, he played with his wedding ring. And gave it a kiss. “Goodnight”, he murmured softly. “See you soon.”

/

Eventually exactly two weeks had passed from when Alec lost Magnus. (Temporarily, as he kept reminding himself when the pain threatened to get too much.) Unable to do anything else, he devoted himself to work and their children. Every evening he lit a candle for his warlock, and kissed the only ring he'd ever wear.

But at least he wasn’t going through the worst time of his life alone. He was reminded of that yet again when Andrew entered his office. Carrying a plate of food that clearly didn’t come from the Institute’s kitchen. “According to reliable sources you haven’t eaten anything all day. And it’s nine pm.” The man shifted and shrugged. “I... promised Magnus to take care of you, so...”

Alec wanted to be irritated by everyone keeping an eye on him. But couldn’t bring himself to waste energy on that. “Thank you”, he offered softly instead. And meant it. “For this, and everything...” He trailed off with a gasp, a hand flying to his chest.

His wedding gift Rune... It was on fire. And he could only imagine it meaning one thing.

Understandably Andrew was startled. “Alec? Are you okay?”

Alec barely managed to nod. The joy and hope bubbling inside him made it hard to utter coherent words. “I... I have to go. I think Magnus is back.”

Andrew took him to his family’s apartment, but they agreed that it was for the best Alec went in alone. Slowly and cautiously, fearing that he was wrong after all, the Shadowhunter entered. “Magnus?” He got no reply. “Magnus, are you...?” He trailed off.

By then he’d reached the living room. And there, marring the floor, was a massive scorch mark. Black feathers led the way from there towards the bedroom. Alec followed them, bracing himself for anything with his heart in his throat.

What he found was Magnus, whose hair was a lot longer than before and uncharacteristically disheveled, curled up on their bed. Fast asleep and visibly drained, but from what he could see unharmed. The man’s chest rose and fell effortlessly with deep, even breaths.

Alec loathed to disturb the much-needed rest. But after two hellish weeks he had to, needed to... “Magnus?” he choked out.

His ghost of a voice startled Magnus awake. Vicious, red magic shone and a pair of cat eyes glared. Until recognition dawned. The scarlet flames died out while a slow blink revealed a pair of dark eyes. “Alexander?” Magnus sounded as disbelieving as Alec felt.

Alec could instantly see that his beloved had gone through something horrible during his time away. But they were both there, alive. A smile appeared to his lips, and if there was moisture on his cheeks he didn’t care. “Welcome home”, he whispered.

So quickly that it surprised them both Magnus shot out of the bed and threw himself to his arms. Held on, as though fearing that he might be stolen away any second. Alec held back the exact same way.

It took an hour before either of them was able to produce speech. Magnus’ voice was scarcely audible. “I... I thought I’d never see you again.”

“So did I”, Alec admitted. His chest clenched from all the sorrow he’d gone through over the past couple of weeks. “I love you.” He had to say it, after almost never getting to utter it again.

Magnus’ fingers tightened their hold on him. The smaller man’s body didn’t seem able to stop shaking. “I love you, too.”

The following morning Magnus was finally in the kind of a frame of mind where he could handle meeting their children. Not anyone else, though. Alec didn’t particularly mind.

The second Danya saw Magnus she ran. Never noticing how her pace made both adults tense up. As soon as she reached the man she latched on with all her mind. This time the tears on her face were those of joy. “I missed you, papa”, she mumbled.

Magnus closed his eyes. “I missed you, too, sweetheart. More every day.”

Rafael was hesitant. There was a frown on the boy’s face. “You came back... to stay, right?”

Magnus smiled softly and nodded. “I didn’t forget my promise. I'm glad I could keep it.”

It was the second time ever Rafael initiated a hug, but not the last.

Nothing more needed to be said after that. Alec joined the rest of them. Sensing his papa close, their son chirped happily in his arms. That sound broke whatever self-control the archer had. He pressed his lips firmly but affectionately against Magnus’, sealing them to their first kiss since finding their way back to each other through the impossible. Danya giggled and Rafael scowled at the gesture, the baby chirped again. Alec hardly noticed. Because Magnus was kissing him back, and it felt so good that he actually whimpered.

Their family had a lot of recovering to do, but they were facing it together.

/

A week after Magnus’ return Maryse, Jace and Izzy were surprised when the couple invited them to their apartment. Up until that point the reunited family had been practically isolating themselves. Which was understandable, since they needed time to reconnect. And according to Alec, Magnus was in no fit state for visitors, as much as he’d missed everyone. For a while they feared that something was wrong, again. Instead they found the whole family safe and sound. The parents seemed nervous, though.

“We’ll... let everyone know in a couple of days.” Alec was adorably serious and his hand squeezed Magnus’ supportive one incredibly tightly. “But... Before announcing our son’s name officially, we wanted to make sure that you approve.”

Maryse nodded. So eager that it was embarrassing. “What did you decide on?”

The pair exchanged a look. When it became apparent that Alec wouldn’t be able to, Magnus spoke up. “Maxwell Robert Lightwood-Bane.”

Jace was the first to react, melting to a slightly watery smile. Seconds later Izzy was wiping her eyes and nodding, utterly speechless. And Maryse... She pulled the couple to a loving embrace, tears rolling down her cheeks. “It’s perfect”, she whispered.

Safe in a crib nearby, Max smiled in his sleep.

/

A few days later they held Max’s naming ceremony. Which was also when most of the attendants saw Magnus for the first time since he... came back. There were great many hugs. Several eyes were shining from moisture. An embrace from Clary seemed to almost be the warlock’s breaking point.

He once mourned losing her. She lost him. It was a horrible thing to have in common.

“I felt the Rune you drew. It helped”, Magnus whispered in her ear. “Thank you, Biscuit.”

Clary buried her face in Magnus’ shoulder and squeezed him tighter.

Eventually Alec could see that it was all getting exhausting on Magnus. He frowned and wrapped his arms around the man’s waistline, noticing clear tension. “I get it, if this is too much. I can ask them to leave...”

Magnus, however, shook his head almost frantically. “No, no! I just...” The smaller man inhaled a deep, shuddering breath. “I’m... afraid that all this... That this isn’t real. That if I close my eyes, this will all fade away.”

Alec finally understood, painfully well. He kissed his husband’s cheek. “We’re not going anywhere”, he swore.

Slowly, testing it, Magnus placed a hand on top of his. Then twined their fingers together. It was all the answer Alec needed. (‘ _Thank you. I’m not going anywhere, either. I love you._ ’)

/

Alec and Magnus both began to heal. But recovery would take time after everything they’d gone through. They both had panic attacks and reacted to great many things irrationally. Alec noticed Magnus’ sleepless nights because he kept waking up to nightmares. Expiring food revealed that no member of their family had much of appetite. Every hour they were forced to be apart for duties was full of anxiety and messages of reassurance.

Their relationship needed mending, too. There were days when Magnus needed to stay close to Alec, with haunted eyes and trembling to his core. Other days the warlock could barely stand the sight of him. And... more intimate activities... Well, the only descriptive word was nonexistent. Because Magnus refused to let himself be seen naked or even shirtless.

After almost three weeks of being back together, on a tense night in their bedroom, Alec decided that it was high time to talk. “I’m more than happy to go without... that part of our relationship. Forever, if that’s what you need.” And he meant it, even if he’d miss making love to his husband so much that it was ridiculous. “But... I can tell that there’s something you’re hiding. Something that’s bothering you. And I want to help you, because I love you.”

Magnus swallowed hard and loudly. Pointedly not meeting his eyes. “What happened during... my time away... I may never be ready to talk about it. But... There’s something I have to show you.” The warlock hadn’t seemed so insecure since the first, accidental reveal of his cat eyes, and it broke the archer’s heart. “I just... I’m worried that you’ll think less of me. That you won’t find me desirable anymore.”

Alec physically couldn’t stand the man he loved thinking so little of himself. “Magnus.” His voice broke while he caressed the smaller man’s face with his hand. “Whatever it is... It’s okay.” He got Magnus back from the dead. Nothing, absolutely nothing, would scare him away.

Magnus sought strength and comfort for the longest time. Then turned so that his back was towards him and, with unsteady hands, took off his shirt. Instantly Alec’s eyes stung.

Magnus’ torso was covered in smaller and bigger scars, the origin of which the Shadowhunter didn’t want to start guessing. Some looked like animal bites. The most vivid ones were on the man’s upper back. Almost directly above his shoulder blades.

“Back off.” The unintentionally sharp command caught the archer off guard. Magnus went on far more softly. “You... should back off. So I won’t hurt you by accident.”

Alec complied reluctantly and retreated to the opposite edge of the bed. Yet again Magnus hesitated. Then, visibly bracing himself, tensed up and shuddered. And right in front of Alec’s constantly widening eyes a pair of massive, black wings emerged from the shoulder scars. A few feathers broke loose while the wings unfolded gracefully and triumphantly.

Magnus remained tense. And still refused to look towards him. “Alexander, please... Don’t ask. I just... I wanted you to see.”

Alec had a million questions. But the time obviously wasn’t right for them. Instead he inched closer. The feathers vibrated from pleasure when he caressed them gently, marveling how soft they were. Then, equally tenderly, he turned the older man’s head so that they were eye to eye. “Magnus, they’re beautiful.” Stunning, if he was to be honest. Breathtaking. One of the most amazing things he’d ever seen. But he didn’t want to overwhelm his beloved with praises. “You’re beautiful.”

Just like when he first got to see Magnus’ cat eyes, the warlock stared at him for a moment. Then melted to a beautiful, love-filled smile. When the smaller man pulled him to a kiss the wings folded protectively and adoringly around the Shadowhunter.

That night true healing began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec got his demon-blooded angel back! (sniffles) Oh, his poor heart hurt so much during this!
> 
> I almost cut this chapter after Asmodeus took Magnus away, to be continued. But I had a feeling that you would’ve gone after my head for that. (smirks) SOOOO... Instead you got this BEAST of a chapter. I hope you don’t mind...?
> 
> SOOOO... Thoughts? Comments? Was that a worthy conclusion for this part of the journey? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! It ALWAYS means the world to me.
> 
> ABOUT THE FUTURE OF THIS SAGA!
> 
> After giving it a lot of thought, I decided to make what I planned to be a trilogy a four parter. (Yeah, yeah, everyone does that to trilogies these days...) Because this family has SO MUCH healing to do! And I think we all need a part that has WAY more family-fluff. Soooo...
> 
> NEXT PART, ‘Asmodeus’s Family’ will start next Monday. (Or Thursday.) Just like I announced this sequel, I’ll post a ‘trailer’ as a chapter of this part a couple of days prior. The next tale will be eight or ten chapters long. And focus solely on this family healing and coming together. (No near/deaths this time. (Maybe...) Shocker!)
> 
> THE FINAL PART of this saga, ‘Asmodeus’s Curse’, will start after that. To tell more would be giving spoilers. (grins)  
> How does that sound to you? Are you on board for more?
> 
> In any case, THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, to everyone who has been sticking through this tale! I’m more grateful than I can say for your support. You have no idea what it means to me! (HUGS)
> 
> Who knows. Maybe I’ll see you again soon?
> 
> Take care!


	15. SEQUEL PROMO / SNEAK PEAK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this insane journey continues!

#### To the friends of this saga... Good news! It continues, and soon. The first chapter of part three will be published on Monday July 1st.

##### Part 3 - Asmodeus's Family

After all the trauma the Lightwood-Bane family has gone through they have a lot of recovering to do. They've found their way back to each other after going through hell. Will their love be enough to carry them through? And what, exactly, happened to Magnus during his stay in Edom...?

##### Here are some sneak peaks:

/

It was painfully warm. In absolute darkness Magnus’ breath shuddered from how hard he tried to not make a sound. It was incredibly hard to stay focused when scratching could be heard everywhere around him. Circling him. Creeping closer. He waited, almost longer than he could stand. Then, as soon as the time was right, he lashed out. Purple magic swept across the desolate landscape, wiping out a herd of at least a hundred tiny demons. All but one of them.

Darkness fell once more. Magnus didn’t have enough strength and magic left to shed light to it. Then a set of razor-sharp teeth sunk to his leg, nearly reaching bone. He screamed, despite knowing full well that no one would come to help him.

/

Jace’s heart broke. “Alec... Do you remember how after Magnus... left you asked me to warn you when you’re... not okay?” He gave his parabatai a look of sympathy. “You’re not okay.”

To both their surprise Alec snapped. “You think I don’t know that? I have two kids who keep having nightmares, a baby who cries through most nights and Magnus... I should just be happy that he’s back, and I am! I... I thank the Angel every night. But it... It feels like a piece of him was left to Edom. He’s... he’s suffering, and... I can’t help him, because he’s not letting me! I’m useless, because I don’t know what to do, and because... because I’m in pieces, too!” The archer ranted on, despite fighting visibly to stop himself. “Every time I close my eyes, it’s... It’s a pool of blood. Or a dead face. My head, it’s... It’s going off the rails, and I don’t what I’m supposed to do to stop it!”

/

Alec took a deep breath. “Magnus, this... actually confirmed something I’ve been thinking about for a while now. We’re all overwhelmed, and... Let’s face it, we’re not really handling it well. If we keep going on like this we’ll fall apart entirely.”

Magnus’ head whirred and stomach turned. He couldn’t quite understand what was happening. Or bring himself to meet his beloved’s eyes. “What... are you saying?” 

“We need a break.”

#### ASMODEUS'S FAMILY - STARTING ON MONDAY JULY 1ST

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooh dear... Oh no...! This is SO NOT the right time for the news, but Magnus NEEDS TO share this with Alec. Poor babies! (whimpers)
> 
> Soooo... Was that ANY good, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! It ALWAYS makes my day.
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: Magnus does his best to support Alec in his time of grief. And his secret comes out in a terrible way...
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING NEXT MONDAY.
> 
> Until next time, folks! I REALLY hope that I'll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


End file.
